Warum tust du das?
by Sternchen-1986
Summary: non-magic, Harry sitzt seit seinem siebten Lebensjahr im Rollstuhl, seine Mutter hat die Familie verlassen und sein Vater, ein Ex-Tennisprofie kümmert sich nur um Harry Geschwister. Harry hat sich damit abgefunden, doch dann schickt sein Vater ihn in ein
1. Default Chapter

Dies ist meine erste non-magic Story, ich hoffe sie gefällt euch. Da ich noch keine Beta für diese Story habe hoffe ich, dass ihr mir die Fehler, welche ich nicht gefunden habe verzeiht. Wenn jemand Lust hat für die Geschichte Betaleserin zu werden Bitte melden! Jede Hilfe ist willkommen.

**Disclimer**: Alle Bekannten Charaktere gehören der Ehrenwerten J.K.

Rowling und Allen die sonst noch mit Harry und Co ihr Geld verdienen.

Ankunft in Hogwarts 

Harry saß am Fenster seines Zimmers und beobachtete, wie sein Vater mit seinem Bruder und seiner Schwester Tennis spielte, wie sehr wünschte er sich auch mit spielen zu können. Früher hatte er das Tennisspielen gehasst er wollte lieber auf seinem Cello spielen. Was er jetzt dadurch, dass seine Beine gelähmt waren auch nicht mehr wirklich konnte, deshalb hatte er angefangen Geige zu spielen. An guten Tagen nahem er trotzdem manchmal das Cello heraus und versucht zu spielen. Sein Vater, welcher einmal Tennisprofi war nach einer Knöchelverletzung den Sport jedoch an den Nagel hängen musste wollte nun, dass seine Kinder seinen Traum verwirklichten.

Doch was würde er jetzt dafür geben dort draußen mit den Anderen auf dem Platz zu stehen. Doch es war unmöglich, seit einem Autounfall vor vier Jahren war er von der Hüfte abwärts gelähmt. Er war damals gerade neun geworden und mit seiner Mutter unterwegs um sein Geschenk eine neue Geige abzuholen.

Plötzlich fuhr jemand in die Seite des Autos auf der Harry saß. Seine Mutter blieb unverletzt und hatte die Familie noch während Harrys Krankenhaus Aufenthalt verlassen, sie hat nur gesagt, dass ihr das leben mit einem Behinderten Kind zu viele wäre.

Seitdem sprach sein Vater ihn kaum eigentlich beachtete er ihn überhaupt nicht und obwohl er es nicht sagte wusste Harry, dass er ihm die Schuld an allem gab. Am Anfang hatte er es sogar noch geglaubt, doch jetzt wusste er, dass er nicht dafür konnte, der Fahrer des anderen Wagens war betrunken gewesen als der Unfall passierte. Denn nicht nur er wurde verletzt, seine kleine Schwester, welche zu dem Zeitpunk grade ein halbes Jahr alt war starb an ihren Verletzungen. Die einzigen mit denen Harry wirklich redete waren seine beiden Geschwister, in der Schule hatte er keine Freunde, doch das war ihm egal, denn die anderen Kinder machten sich sowie so nur über ihn lustig, weil er nicht laufen konnte. Manche wussten durch ihre Eltern, welche mit den Potters befreundet sind was passiert war und ärgerten ihn deshalb noch mehr, einige nannten ihn sogar einen Mörder. Oft kam Harry weinend nach Hause, doch wenn er mit seinem Vater sprechen wollte hatte dieser nie Zeit, er hatte sowie so nur Zeit für seine Geschwister.

Deshalb suchte Harry Trost in dem er Geige spielte, solange er Geige spielen konnte. Die Geige war das Einzige was er noch von seiner Mutter hatte, sie hatte sie zurück gelassen als sie die Familie verließ und seine Geschwister hatten seinen Vater davon überzeugt sie nicht weg zuschmeißen, sondern ihm zu geben.

Heute war sein dreizehnter Geburtstag, doch wie es schien hatte sein Vater ihn vergesse, wie schon die letzten Jahre seit dem Unfall, einzig, seine Geschwister kamen morgens in sein Zimmer und gratulierten ihm. Sie hatten ihr Taschengeld gespart und schenkten ihm ein Notenheft mit Stücken von Mozart und Bach, plus die dazugehörige CD. Harry wusste gar nicht was er sagen sollte und umarte die Beiden so gut es mit seiner Behinderung ging. Wie erwartet ignorierte sein Vater seinen Geburtstag gekonnt. Sophie, die seit dem verschwinden der Mutter der Drei bei den Potters arbeitete hatte Harry einen Kuchen gebacken, doch bevor die drei dazu kamen etwas davon zu essen rief James die Beiden zum Training. Ihm waren die Gefühle seines Jüngsten völlig egal.

Beim Abendessen jedoch wand er sich unerwartet an seinen jüngsten, „Harry, ich habe mich nach einem Gespräch mit deinen Lehrern entschieden dich auf das Internat Hogwarts zu schicken, dort stehen Sport und Musik im Vordergrund. Der Direktor ist über deine Behinderung informiert. Er hat mir erzählt, dass es noch einige andere Schüler gibt welche aus gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht dazu in der Lage sind am Sportunterricht teilzunehmen, ihr werdet in der Zeit zusätzlicher Kunst Unterricht haben. Ich hoffe das du mir keine Schande bringen wirst. Ich habe Sophie schon beauftragt deine Sachen zu packen, da du dazu ja nicht in der Lage bist. Die Schule beginnt in zwei Tagen, wir werden morgen früh um zehn das Haus verlassen. Und wehe du bist nicht pünktlich fertig ich habe besseres zutun als dich den ganzen Tag durch die Gegend zu fahren. Leonie und Johannes haben nächstes Wochenende ein Turnier, eigentlich sollte ich mit ihnen auf dem Platz stehen und trainieren, da du aber wegen deiner Behinderung nicht mit dem Schulzug fahren kannst muss ich wohl in den sauren Apfel beißen. Ich hoffe nur, dass die beiden so vernünftig sind und während meiner Abwesendheit trainieren.

Da wir über Weihnachten und Ostern auf Turnieren sind und dich leider nicht mitnehmen können, wirst du die Ferien im Internat verbringen. Sophie hat in der Zeit Urlaub und wird nicht im Haus sein und da du nicht in der Lage bist dich selbst zu versorgen, ist es die einzige Möglichkeit. Ich habe das alles schon mit Professor Dumbledore abgesprochen, er hat mir erzähl, dass noch ein anderer Junge in deinem Alter da bleiben wird, dieser sitzt ebenfalls ihm Rollstuhl. So bist du wenigstens nicht alleine und kannst irgendeinen Schaden anrichten."

Mit diesen Worten wand sich James Potter wieder seinem Essen zu als wäre alles was er gesagt hat selbstverständlich.. Die drei Geschwister sahen ihren Vater geschockt an, wobei zwei von ihnen eher wütend aussahen, Leonie und Johannes fehlten die Worte, ihr Vater wollte Harry abschieben, so sah es aus, er wollte ihn nicht im Haus haben. Harry sah seinen Vater eher traurig an, hatte er doch immer noch gehofft, dass sein Vater ihn lieben würde, doch dieser hatte soeben das Gegenteil bewiesen. Während Harry die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten konnte und so schnell er konnte aus dem Raum rollte um sich in seinem Bett zu verkriechen, wie er es immer tat, wenn sein Vater ihn wie ein Nichts behandelte, schrie Johannes, der älteste seinen Vater an.

„Dad, wie kannst du nur so herzlos sein? Er ist verdammt noch mal dein Sohn und er liebt dich, auch wenn du es nicht tust! Wie kannst du ihm nur so was antun? Du schiebst ihn ab wie etwas was einem einfach nur im Weg und vergisst dabei, dass er ein Mensch ist, der Gefühle hat. Er hat unter Mutters Weggang am meisten gelitten. Sein ganzes Leben wurde durch den Unfall umgekrempelt. Er hat seine Schwester sterben sehen, dass alles steckt man nicht so einfach weg. Er ist immer noch ein Kind verdammt noch mal! Bedeutet er dir denn überhaupt nichts? Ich weiß, er hat das Tennisspielen gehasst aber nur weil du ihn dazu gezwungen hast.

Er hat sich hinter seinem Cello verkrochen, weil dass etwas war was er von sich aus gerne tat und nicht weil er es musste, Mutter hätte ihn auch geliebt, wenn er nicht gespielt hätte genau wie sie uns geliebt hat, obwohl wir kein Instrument spielen wollten. Doch jetzt wünscht er sich mehr als alles andere mit uns Tennis zu spielen, nur damit du ihn beachtest und stolz auf ihn bist so wie du es auf Leonie und mich bist. Er will nicht immer nur abgeschoben werden." Bevor Hannes noch weiter sprechen konnte stand sein Vater auf und verließ mit den Worten, das mit dem Tennis spielen hätte er sich früher überlegen sollen den Raum. Zurück ließ er zwei sehr aufgebrachte Teenager.

Nach einer Weile standen die Beiden auf um nach ihrem Bruder zu sehen. Als sie den Raum betraten sahen sie, wie Sophie auf Harrys Bett saß und versuchte den Jungen zu beruhigen, doch es schien ihr nicht zu gelingen. Erleichtert sah sie den Geschwistern entgegen und machte sich sofort wieder an die Arbeit, Harrys Sachen in Taschen zu verstauen. Auch sie war mit dem Verhalten von James nicht einverstanden, doch es stand ihr nicht zu, ihre Meinung zu dem Ganzen zu äußern. Ihr tat Harry leid, sie tat alles, um den Jungen wenigstens ein Lächeln abzuringen, doch das gelang ihr höchst selten.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry um fünf vor zehn im Auto und wartete darauf, dass sein Vater kommen würde, seine Augen waren immer noch rot vom weinen, hatte er doch die ganze Nacht immer wieder damit angefangen. Das versprechen seiner Geschwister ihm regelmäßig zu schreiben konnte ihn nur wenig aufmuntern. Sie versprachen ihm alles zu tun um ihren Vater dazu zu bringen, Harry mit zu den Turnieren zu nehmen, welche in den Ferien statt finden sollten.

Doch selbst das konnte Harry nicht aufmuntern. Er fühlte sich wie etwas ungeliebtes und ungewolltes, was man einfach anschob. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sein Vater ins Auto stieg und startete. „Die Stunden verliefen schweigend, während James sich auf den Verkehr konzentrierte hörte Harry mit einem Discman seine neue CD. Nie hätte er sich getraut seinen Vater zu fragen ob er sie in den CD Spieler legen dürfe. Als sie an die Ausfahrt kamen, von wo aus sie nur noch knappe 15 Minuten bis zum Internat brauchten brach James das Schweigen. „Wir sind gleich da, eigentlich reisen die Schüler erst Morgen an, doch da ich morgen eine Pressekonferenz habe, hat der Schulleiter erlaubt, dass du schon heute kommst. Ich erwate von dir, dass du dich benimmst und gute Noten nach hause bringst, denn nur vom Geigespielen kann man im Gegensatz zu Tennisspielen nicht leben." Da war er schon wieder, der schmerzhafte Schlag in die Gefühle.

Kurz darauf fuhren sie auf den Innenhof des Internats welches in einem Großenschloss war. Als James ausstieg kam eine ältere Frau auf den Hof. „Mr. Potter, schön das sie schon da sind, In einer Stunde gibt es Abendessen sie wollen doch sicher bleiben? In der zwischen Zeit können sie sich Harrys Zimmer ansehen." „Nein danke aber ich muss sofort zurück, ich habe schon zuviel Zeit mit der Fahrerei vertan. Ich werde das Gepäck ins Zimmer meines Sohnes bringen und dann gleich wieder abfahren." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich zu Harry um, welcher sich inzwischen in seinem Rollstuhl saß und an seinem Vater vorbei auf das Schlossportal blickte.

Dort stand ein Junge. Die Dame, welche durch James Verhalten leicht irritierte war folgte seinem Blick und lächelte, „das ist dein Zimmernachbar, er wird dir alles zeigen. Wir haben uns dazu entschlossen Kinder, welche im Rollstuhl sitzen immer mit gehenden zusammen ein Zimmer zu geben, damit diese im Notfall helfen können. Wenn sie mir nun bitte folgen würden. Harry nahm eine kleine Tasche auf den Schoß und folgte der Dame ins Innere seines neuen Zuhauses.

Es ging zwei Flure entlang, dann waren sie da. Das Zimmer war hell und geräumig. Kurz darauf als James alle Sachen in das Zimmer der Jungen getragen hatte verabschiedete er sich kühl von seinem Sohn, jedoch nicht ohne ihn noch einmal zu ermahnen ihm keine Schande zu machen. James war gerade aus dem Zimmer, als Harry wieder anfing zu heulen, sein Vater hatte ihm noch nicht einmal angesehen als er sich verabschiedet hatte. Er hatte zwar keine Umarmung erwartet, so wie seine Geschwister sie immer bekamen. Selbst wenn sie nur für einige Stunden weg waren. Seine Geschwister, sie hatten ihn am Morgen in den Arm genommen, als wollten sie ihn fest halten, und nicht wieder los lassen.

So weinend fand ihn der andere Junge 20 Minuten später als er ihn zum Essen holen wollte. Vorsichtig sprach er ihn an: „Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, mein Name ist Draco." Mit Tränen verschmiertem Gesicht sah Harry den Anderen an, dieser reichte ihm lächelnd ein Taschentuch. „Danke, Ich bin Harry Potter und ja mein Vater ist James Potter", fügte er bei Dracos Blick hinzu. „Doch manchmal wünschte ich mir er wäre es nicht," fügte er leise hinzu. Doch Draco hatte ihn deutlich verstanden und sah seinen neuen Mitbewohner mitleidig an, hatte er doch gesehen wie kühl dessen Vater mit ich ihm umging. Daher wechselte er schnell das Thema und als die Beiden kurz darauf den Speisesaal betraten waren sie schon in eine Diskussion über das Geigen Spielen verwickelt.

Über ein kleines Rewiev würde ich mich tierisch freuen.

Sternchen


	2. Aller Anfang ist schwer

WICHTIG; BITTE UNBEDINGT LESEN: Ich habe mich entschieden Harry und Co etwas älter zu machen, demnach sitzt Harry seit dem er neun ist im Rollstuhl und ist jetzt dreizehn. Draco ist in meiner Geschichte vierzehn.

Alle Anfänge sind schwer 

Als sie an dem einzigen gedeckten Tisch angekommen waren bemerkten sie, dass sie die letzten waren, so schnell sie konnten begaben sich die beiden an ihre Plätze, diese waren einfach zu unterscheiden, da nur vor einem Gedeck ein Stuhl stand. Als alle endlich am Tisch saßen wand sich die Frau, welche ihn begrüßt hatte an Harry: „Ich möchte mich erst mal richtig vorstellen, mein Name ist Professor McGonegall(sp?), Ich bin Stellvertretende Schulleiterin und unterrichte Deutsch und Philosophie.

Die Dame links neben mir ist Professor Sprout, sie unterrichtet Biologie und Physik.

Der Herr neben ihr ist Professor Binns, er unterrichtet Geschichte.

Rechts neben mir sitzt Professor Snape, er unterrichtet Chemie, Kunst und Geige.

Die Anderen Lehrer kommen alle erst morgen mit dem Schulzug, da sie die Kinder während der Fahrt beaufsichtigen müssen."

Harry hatte der Vorstellung seiner Lehrer aufmerksam gelauscht und jedem freundlich zugenickt. Als er jedoch Professor Snape ansah, stockte ihm der Atem, er kannte das Gesicht, er war sich aber nicht mehr sicher woher. Irgendwann in Mitte der Mahlzeit sprach Professor Snape Harry unerwartet an.

„So, so, ein Potter, sag, wie ist es einen berühmten Vater zu haben? Bilde dir bloß nichts darauf ein, hier gibt es zwar viele, die wegen ihm zu dir hinauf sehen werden, aber sei dir sicher ich werde es nicht tun. Bei mir zählt nur Leistung und da du in allen meine Kursen deines Jahrganges sitzt rate ich dir dich war anzuziehen. Frag Draco, vielleicht kann er dir ja noch was beibringen, damit du übermorgen nicht ganz so dumm dasitzen musst." Harry sah den Mann verwirrt an. Was hatte er ihm getan, dass dieser so mit ihm sprach? Es war als wäre es sein Vater gewesen welcher mit ihm sprach. Dieser verlangte immer nur gute Noten. Selbst als Harry das letzte Schuljahr mit einem Durchschnitt von 1 als Jahrgangsbester abschloss hatte sein Vater kein lobendes Wort für ihn übrig. Sein einziger Kommentar war, dass man das, von jemandem der, den ganzen Tag drinnen sitzen würde ja auch verlangen kann. Damals hatten seine Geschwister Stunden gebraucht um ihn zu beruhigen.

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken als Draco ihn leicht anstupste, „Entschuldigung, ich war in Gedanken!" Bevor noch jemand etwas sagen konnte ergriff Professor Snape das Wort, „war ja klar, genau wie der Vater, zu gut um anderen zuzuhören immer nur an sich selbst denkend. Immer nur im Mittelpunkt stehen wollen. Sie sollten sich schnell damit abfinden, dass hier alle gleich behandelt werden und sie durch ihre Behinderung keinerlei Vorteile zu erwarten haben."

Genau das hatte das Fass zu überlaufen gebracht, wütend stieß Harry sich vom Tisch ab und verließ mit den Worten: „Sie sind genau wie er", und Tränen in den Augen den Saal.

Alle sahen dem Jungen geschockt hinterher, Draco und Professor McGonagall fingen sich als erstes und während Draco dem aufgelösten Jungen hinterher lief schrie die Professorin ihren Kollegen an. „Sag mal, was ist denn in dich gefahren Severus? Spinnst du jetzt total? Der Junge ist 13 und seinen ersten Tag hier! Hättest du ihn dir mal etwas genauer angesehen hättest du bemerkt wie schlecht es ihm geht! Ich verlange von dir, dass du das Ganze klärst und dich bei ihm entschuldigst. Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher aber ich denke, dass mehr hinter diesem Verhalten steckt als wir ahnen." Damit wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Essen zu.

Draco war in der zwischen auf der Suche nach seinem neuen Zimmer Genossen, er wollte gerade das Gebäude verlassen, al ihm einfiel, dass Harry bis jetzt nur ihr Zimmer und den Weg dahin kannte. So schnell er konnte lief er in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war bog aber vor dem Speisesaal links ab und hatte kurz darauf das Zimmer erreicht. Schon von außen hörte er jemanden schluchzen, leise trat er ein und schloss die Tür. Danach sah er sich suchend im Raum um, bis er eine zitternde Beule unter Harry Bettdecke bemerkte, leise ging er zum Bett des Jungen und setzte sich vorsichtig um den anderen nicht zu erschrecken auf seine Bettkante. Vorsichtig strich er dem Anderen über den Rücken, „Shh, ist ja gut."

Nach einiger Zeit drehte Harry sich zu ihm um mit tränen verschmiertem Gesicht und versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen. „Du musst ja was von mir denken, ich bin grad mal zwei Stunden hier und du musstest mich schon zweimal trösten." „Das macht doch nichts, das mit der Heulerei bekommen wir schon irgendwie hin. Wenn du reden willst kannst du immer zu mir kommen, Okay? Ich verspreche dir, wenn es eine Lösung gibt werden wir sie finden. Professor Snape ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm, er wird sich spätestens morgen bei dir entschuldigen, ich habe ihm angesehen, dass es ihm schon in dem Moment leid tat, als er es gesagt hatte. Jetzt sollten wir aber irgendwas machen um dich aufzuheitern! Was ist dir lieber, heute Koffer auspacken und morgen eine Rundtour, oder andersherum?" Fragend sah der Blonde den kleineren an. „Erst auspacken, dann haben wir morgen keinen Stress damit." „Na dann los! Was soll wohin? Dir gehören immer die unteren Fächer und Schubladen plus der rechte Schrank um Sachen aufzuhängen." Harry, welcher inzwischen wieder in seinem Rollstuhl saß überlegte kurz, bis er genau wusste, wo alles hin sollte.

Nach etwas über einer Stunde waren sie mit dem einräumen so gut wie fertig, es fehlten nur noch Harrys private Sachen, er stellte die kleine Tasche, welcher er selbst aus dem Auto mitgenommen hatte auf seinen Schreibtisch und fing an sie auszupacken. Draco setzte sich derweil auf Harry Bett und beobachtete, wie der Jüngere seine Schätze auspackte und verteilte. Auf den Nachtisch kam ein Bild auf welchem er mit seinen Geschwistern zu sehen war und Draco war sich sicher, dass das Bild nicht älter als ein paar Wochen war. Auf den Schreibtisch kamen weitere Bilder auf denen Harry mit seinen Geschwistern zu sehen war. Nur ein Bild erregte Dracos Aufmerksamkeit, denn im Gegenteil zu all den Anderen war James Potter ebenfalls darauf zu sehen, ebenso eine rothaarige Frau, welche einen Säugling auf dem Arm hielt.

Harry bemerkte Dracos fragenden Blick und beantwortete di unausgesprochene Frage: „Das war an meinem neunten Geburtstag, zwei Tage vor dem Unfall, bei dem..." Harry konnte einfach nicht weiter sprechen, schon wieder stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen. „Schon gut, lass dir Zeit." Meinte Draco lächelnd und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es gerade mal halb Neun war, also beschloss er Harry abzulenken indem er ihm schon mal einen Teil der Schule zeigen würde, da die anderen Schüler erst am Abend eintreffen würden konnten sie getrost ausschlafen und hatten dann noch genug Zeit für eine Ausgedehnte Tour. Er hoffte nur, dass Harry der Sinn nach einer Tour stand. Aber sagte er sich wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt. „Also, Harry, wir haben noch viel Zeit, was hältst du von einer kleinen Tour jetzt und die ausführliche, dann morgen im Laufe des Tages? Aber wenn du keine Lust hast können wir auch gerne etwas anders machen!" Gespannt aber auch etwas ängstlich sah er Harry an. Dieser überlegte einen Augenblick, bevor er sich entschied Dracos Angebot anzunehmen.

„Können wir als erstes die Kunst- und Musikräume angucken? Danach vielleicht die Bibliothek?" Lächelnd nickte Draco, noch nie hatte er jemanden getroffen der so schnell von traurig zu fröhlich umschalten konnte, doch er ahnte, dass das etwas lange eingeübtes war. Lachen auf Knopfdruck konnte nicht mal sein Vater und er war ein hoch angesehener Geschäftsmann. 

„Na, dann komm, soll ich dich schieben oder willst du alleine fahren?" „Es währe nett, wenn du mir helfen würdest, aber jetzt lass uns los, sonst wird es noch später und wir kommen gar nicht mehr los. Bald schon waren sie bei den Klassenräumen angekommen. Harry staunte über die moderne Ausstattung und das viele Licht. „Es ist wunderbar, hier hat man licht von allen Seiten und man fühlt sich durch die ganzen Fenster, als ob man direkt im Freien sitzen würde." „Nicht war es ist einmalig", antwortete eine weiche Stimme von der Tür her. „Onkel Severus, was machst du hier?" Grüßte Draco seinen Onkel etwas kühler als sonst, war er doch immer noch sauer über dessen Verhalten Harry gegenüber.

„Ich bin gekommen um mich bei Harry zu entschuldigen, ich habe eingesehen, das er nicht sein Vater ist. Es wurde mir im selben Moment klar als er den Raum verließ." Langsam ging Severus auf Harry zu und kniete sich vor dem Jungen auf den Boden um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. „Es tut mir leid Harry, aber im ersten Moment dachte ich, ich sitze deinem Vater gegenüber. Er und ich, nun ja, wir sind nicht gerade das, was man Freunde nennen kann. Ich hoffe du kannst mir verzeihen, auch den Rest den ich gesagt habe. Ich habe eben deine Zeugnisse gesehen und Ich und die anderen Professoren meinen es wäre sinnvoll für dich, wenn du eine Klasse über springen würdest. Wir sind der Ansicht, das du sonst unterfordert sein könntest. Du wärst dann auch mit Draco in einer Klasse, da er sowie so ein Jahr älter ist als du. Dein Vater muss nur noch zustimmen. Was meinst du?" Harry sah seinen Lehrer mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an, und ließ sich mit seiner Antwort etwas Zeit. „Meinem Vater ist doch sowie so egal was ich mache, solange ich ihm, wie er es sagt keine Schande mache. Er interessiert sich doch sowie so nur für sein blödes Tennis und dafür aus Leonie und Johannes Topspieler zu machen. Ich bin ihm doch völlig egal. Aber wenn sie seine Einwilligung bekommen will ich es gerne versuchen, ich verspreche, dass ich mein Bestes geben werde.

Außerdem möchte ich mich auch bei ihnen entschuldigen, ich hatte unrecht, sie sind nicht wie er. Mein Vater hätte sich niemals bei mir für eine Ungerechtigkeit entschuldigt."

Entgeistert blickten Draco und sein Onkel den Jungen an. Langsam begannen sie Harrys verhalten der letzten Stunden zu verstehen.

TBC

Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Rewiv?? Bitte, Bitte

Sternchen


	3. Die Schule fängt an

Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Siane

Die Schule fängt an

Am nächsten morgen wachte Harry spät auf. Im ersten Moment wusste er überhaupt nicht wo er war, doch im nächsten fiel es ihm wieder ein, Er war in Hogwarts. Wieder stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen, er fühlte sich verraten und allein gelassen. Obwohl alleine war er nicht mehr, er hatte jetzt Draco, dieser hatte ihm vor dem Einschlafen versprochen, immer für ihn da zu sein. Langsam richtete Harry sich auf, er bemerkte sofort, dass heute einer seiner guten Tage war. Als er endlich saß blickte er zu Draco, welcher immer noch zu schlafen schien und entschloss sich, sich erst mal anzuziehen und dann weiter zu sehen. Mit frischen Sachen rollte er so leise es ging ins Bad.

Als er wenig später geduscht und bis auf Socken und Schuhe fertig angezogen aus dem Bad kam stand Draco gerade an seinem Schrank und suchte seine Sachen heraus. Als er hörte wie Harry das Bad verließ, drehte er sich lächelnd zu ihm um.  
„Guten Morgen Kleiner. Na gut geschlafen? Du weist doch, dass was man in der ersten Nacht in einem neuen Zuhause träumt wird meistens wahr."

Harry sah seinen neuen Freund hoffnungsvoll an, er hoffte inständig, dass der Blonde recht hatte. Als Draco den hoffnungsvollen Blick von Harry sah, wusste er sofort, was dieser geträumt hatte. Er lies sich jedoch nicht anmerken, sondern zog eine Hose aus dem Schrank. „Okay, Harry gib mir zehn Minuten und wir können zum Frühstück." Mit diesen Worten lief Draco ins Bad.

Genau acht Minuten später kam er angezogen und mit noch nassen Haaren wieder aus dem Bad. Er sah zu Harry und bemerkte, dass dieser sich gerade damit abmühte seine Socken anzuziehen und beschloss ihm zu helfen. „Komm ich helfe dir, oder willst du's alleine machen?" „Etwas Hilfe wäre nett, danke." Lächelnd gab er Draco seine Socken und wartete geduldig, bis dieser ihm die Selbigen und die Schuhe angezogen hatte. 

„Jetzt aber los", mit diesen Worten schob der Blonde Harry in Richtung Speisesaal. Als sie dort ankamen war nur Severus anwesend, sie wünschten ihm einen guten Morgen und begaben sich an ihre Plätze.

„Guten Morgen ihr Langschläfer, oder soll ich eher sagen guten Mittag? Wenn ihr richtig hingesehen hättet, hättet ihr bemerkt, dass das Mittagessen auf dem Tisch steht. Ich denke ihr solltet nach dem Essen mit eurer Tour fortfahren, damit ihr fertig seid, wenn die Anderen kommen. Da wir aber noch auf die anderen Lehrer warten müssen, kann ich dir Harry mit teilen, dass dein Vater mit unserem Vorschlag einverstanden ist. Ich soll dir ausrichten, er wird sich in den nächsten Tagen noch mal bei dir melden, um zu hören wie es dir geht."

„Als ob ihn das interessiert! Sieh mich nicht so an Draco, es stimmt. Ich bin ihm seit dem Unfall im Weg. Wie etwas, was man nicht gebrauchen kann, was einfach im Haus ist, weil man es nicht loswerden kann. Aber könnten wir vielleicht das Thema wechseln? Ich will mir meine gute Laune nicht verderben lassen."

Doch bevor Draco oder Severus noch antworten konnten, traten die anderen drei Lehrer ein und setzten sich. Professor McGonagell lächelte die Jungen kurz an, bevor sie sich ihrem Teller widmete und zu essen begann.

Sobald Harry und Draco mit dem Essen fertig waren, machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg und Draco zeigte Harry das gesamte Schulgelände, abgesehen vom Wald, welcher für Schüler verboten war. Am besten gefielen Harry jedoch immer noch die Kunst- und Musikräume. Sie erinnerten ihn an einen Wintergarten ganz aus Glas. So kam es, dass die Beiden am Ende ihrer Tour wieder im Musikraum landeten und Harry sehnsüchtig aus dem Fenster starrte. Nach einer haben Stunde Schweigen, wurde Draco das Ganze langsam unheimlich und er beschloss Harry anzusprechen.

„Sag mal Harry, was hältst du davon mir ein wenig vor zu spielen? Ich würde dir auch deine Geige holen." Harry blickte sich zu Draco um und nickte lächelnd. Es war lange her, dass jemand wirklich die Zeit hatte ihm zu zuhören.

Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer zugehört und ihn am Ende gelobt, egal ob er an dem Tag gut oder schlecht gespielt hatte. Seine Geschwister liebten es ihm zu zuhören, doch sie hatten meistens keine Zeit dazu und wenn sie Zeit hatten war Harry meistens schon im Bett. Automatisch flogen seine Gedanken auch zu seinem Vater und er konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass dieser ihm je zugehört hatte. Selbst als Harry beim Musikabend der Schule vorspielte war er nicht da. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun.  
Später fand Leonie heraus, das James zuhause vor dem Fernseher saß. Seine Geschwister waren so sauer, dass sie zwei Tage lang streikten. Die Beiden liebten ihren kleinen Bruder abgöttisch und sie konnten es nicht ertragen wie James ihn behandelte. Bevor Harry noch weiter über seine Familie nachdenken konnte, trat Draco wieder ihn den Raum und reichte ihm seinen Geigenkasten. Gespannt wartete er, bis Harry anfangen würde. Mit einem Lächeln setzte Harry seine Geige an und begann zu spielen, erst vorsichtig und dann immer mutiger.

Draco war begeistert von dem Können des Kleinen, er wollte nicht wissen wie viel Harry übte, doch so wie er spielte tat er das eine Menge. Beide Jungen verloren sich in der Musik und bemerkten nicht, wie eine weitere Person den Raum betrat. Severus war durch die Musik angelockt worden, er kannte kaum jemanden, der so gut spielen konnte, also beschloss er nachzusehen.   
Leise betrat er den Musikraum, aus welchem die Musik zu kommen schien und erstarrte, dort am Fenster saß Harry in seinem Rollstuhl und spielte. Draco saß etwas abseits auf einem Tisch und hörte mit geschlossenen Augen zu. Es sah aus als wären die beiden Jungen in eine Art Trance gefallen. Leise setzte er sich in die hinterste Reihe und wartete bis Harry sein Spiel beendet hatte.

Als Harry seine Geige absetzte und aufsah blickte er genau in die Augen seines Lehrers. „Professor Snape, Entschuldigung, ich habe sie nicht kommen gehört."

„Schon gut Harry, ich habe die Musik gehört und wollte sehen wer es ist, obwohl ich eigentlich selbst hätte darauf kommen sollen, dass es du es bist. Ich habe Draco noch nie freiwillig Bach spielen hören. Er spielt immer nur Mozart und Beethoven."

Draco, welcher durch die Worte seines Onkels aufgeschreckt wurde, sah diesen beleidigt an. „Was kann ich dafür, ich mag Bach zwar hören aber nicht spielen."

„Schon gut Draco, ich bin eigentlich gekommen um euch zu sagen, dass die Anderen gegen sechs, also in etwas mehr als einer Stunde ankommen. Ihr solltet euch also vielleicht langsam fertig machen. Professor Dumbledore will vorher noch mit Harry sprechen. Ihr sollt in 40 Minuten in seinem Büro sein. Also seht zu, dass ihr nicht zu spät kommt. Ach übrigens Harry, ich bin beeindruckt. Wenn du so auch in meinem Unterricht spielst sind dir gute Noten sicher." Lächelnd verließ er einen total perplexen Harry und einen lachenden Draco zurück. 

„Mensch Harry, du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen, schade, dass ich keinen Fotoapparat dabei habe.

Pünktlich warteten die Beiden vor dem Büro ihres Direktors. Dieser kam gerade um die Ecke als er die beiden Jungen entdeckte, „ah, wie ich sehe hat Severus euch gefunden. Willst du das Draco mit reinkommen, oder soll er hier warten?" Fragte der Schulleiter seinen neuen Schüler.

„Ich möchte, dass er mit kommt."

„Na dann mal rein mit euch. Setz dich doch Draco.  
Also, Harry, ich will dich noch einmal auf Hogwarts willkommen heißen und ich hoffe, dass du dich hier wohlfühlen wirst. Wie dir dein Vater sicher schon erzählt hat, solltest du zusammen mit einigen anderen Schülern, während die Anderen Sport haben, extra Kunstunterricht haben. Wir haben uns aber dazu entschieden dir in der ersten Zeit während diesen Stunden zu helfen den übersprungenen Stoff aufzuholen. Sollten wir bemerken, dass dies nicht weiter nötig ist wirst du am Kunstunterricht teilnehmen. Ich hoffe, das ist auch in deinem Sinne? Das war's eigentlich schon, ihr solltet langsam in den Speisesaal gehen. Die Anderen müssten in wenigen Minuten eintreffen." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und folgte den beiden in den Saal.

Tatsächlich hatten sie gerade ihre Plätze eingenommen, als die ersten Schüler den Saal betraten und sich an den Tischen verteilten.. Nach und nach füllte sich die Halle, auch ihr Tisch an welchem noch fünf Plätze frei waren füllte sich, doch schienen die Neuen und Draco sich nicht besonders zu verstehen. Am Ende waren nur noch einige Tische ganz vorne vor dem Lehrertisch frei, Draco folgte Harrys Blick und beantwortete die unausgesprochene Frage.

„Dort werden die Erstklässler sitzen, McGonagall wird sie gleich herein führen." 

Ehe Harry noch etwas sagen konnte kam die Professorin mit einer Reihe Jungen und Mädchen in die Halle und wies diese an sich an den freien Tischen zu verteilen. Als alle einen Platz gefunden hatte erhob sich Professor Dumbledore um eine Ansprache zu halten.

„Ich hoffe ihr hattet alle schöne und erholsame Ferien und freue mich euch wieder willkommen zu heißen. Neben unseren Erstklässlern haben wir einen weiteren neuen Schüler, er wird dir vierte Klasse besuchen. Sein Name ist Harry Potter, ich hoffe, das ihr ihn freundlich aufnehmt und ihm helft sich möglichst schnell einzuleben." Mit diesen Worten setzte sich der Direktor wieder, und alle begannen zu essen. Doch schon während Dumbledore seinen Namen erwähnt hatte blickten sich die Schüler nach Harry um, denn viele wussten etwas mit dem Namen Potter anzufangen.

Auch die Schüler an Harrys und Dracos Tisch, doch ihnen war sofort klar, dass er es war. Sogleich fing ein Junge mit feuerrotem Haar an auf ihn einzureden. „Du bist also der Sohn von James Potter! Wie ist es so einen berühmten Vater zuhaben, der nichts mit einem zutun haben will? Macht es Spaß deinen Geschwistern beim trainieren zuzusehen? Zu sehen wie sie all die Beachtung bekommen während man selbst ein Nichts ist und abgeschoben wird? Ich würde gerne wissen warum Dumbledore dich aufgenommen hat, du kannst ja noch nicht mal Sport treiben. Und so wie du aussiehst bist du bestimmt nicht gut in Musik oder in sonst irgendetwas."

„Ron, es reicht", wurde er von einem Mädchen, welches den Haaren nach zu urteilen seine Schwester war unterbrochen. Sie hatte genau wie Draco bemerkt, dass Harry anfangen musste mit sich Selbst zu kämpfen um nicht in Tränen aus zu brechen.

„Aber Ginny."

„Nichts aber Ginny", wurde er sogleich von seiner Schwester unterbrochen.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen Harry gleich in den ersten Minuten so fertig zu machen? Hat er dir irgendetwas getan? Nur weil seine Geschwister besser sind als du? Das ist dein eigenes Problem, wenn du mehr trainieren würdest könntest du genauso gut sein."  
Fuhr sie ihren Bruder an. Bevor dieser antworten konnte, stand Dumbledore erneut auf um sie alle in ihre Zimmer zu schicken, da morgen die Schule beginnen würde.

Später als Harry im Bett lag, gingen ihm Rons Worte nicht aus dem Kopf. Eine Stimme sagte ihm immer wieder, er hat recht. Für meinen Vater bin ich ein Nichts, er hat mich abgeschoben. Er kümmert sich noch nicht einmal darum, wie ich mich dabei fühle.  
Ach Mum, wieso musstest du auch gehen, ich vermiss dich immer noch. Ohne das er es bemerkte fing er an zu weinen. Draco jedoch bemerkte es, setzte sich auf seine Bettkante und strich ihm wie einem kleinen Kind über den Kopf. 

„Shh, Harry, es ist okay, weine ruhig, dass hilf meistens am besten." Das waren die richtigen Worte. Nun fing Harry erst richtig an zu heulen. Vorsichtig half Draco ihm sich auf zusetzten, damit er sich nicht verschluckte. Harry saß kaum, als er sich wie ein Ertrinkender an Draco fest klammerte und das Shirt mit seinen Tränen durchweichte. Es dauerte lange, bis endlich alle Tränen versiegt waren und Harry seinen Kopf hob und Draco aus rotgeweinten Augen entschuldigend ansah.  
„Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun Harry, ich habe dir doch versprochen, dass ich immer für dich da bin, wenn du mich brauchst." Als er keine Antwort bekam sah er hinunter auf Harry und bemerkte, dass dieser eingeschlafen war, vorsichtig um den Jüngeren nicht zu wecken, legte er ihn wieder hin. Dabei bemerkte er, dass Harry sich an seinem Hemd festgeklammert hatte und nicht so aussah, als ob er in allzu bald loslassen würde. Lächelnd schob Drach Harry ein kleines Stück zur Seite und legte sich neben ihn ins Bett.

Der nächste Morgen kam für beide viel zu schnell, Draco, welcher als erstes aufwachte stand auf um Harry nicht in Verlegenheit zubringen und ging ins Bad.   
Eine Stunde später trafen die Beiden pünktlich zu ihrer ersten Chemie Stunde ein. Zu ihrem Leidwesen bemerkten sie, dass auch Ron in ihrem Kurs war, dieser stand zusammen mit dem braunhaarigen Mädchen, welches ebenfalls an ihrem Tisch gesessen hatte neben der Klassenzimmertür und blickte den beiden schadenfreudig grinsend entgegen.

„Tja, Potter, jetzt kannst du einpacken. Snape will keine Schüler in seinem Kurs haben die schlechter als 3 sind und du gehörst doch sicher dazu!"

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher MR: Weasley." Ertönte eine Stimme hinter dem Jungen.  
„Sie sollten aufpassen mit dem was sie sagen und jetzt setzen sie sich."  
Damit begann der Unterricht. Immer wieder blickte Snape zu Harry und Draco, es schien als wisse Harry eine Menge, mehr als viele andere in seinem Kurs und das, obwohl ihm der Stoff eines ganzen Jahres fehlte. Am Ende der Stunde gab Snape der Klasse eine Hausaufgabe und schickte sie zu nächsten Unterricht.

Wie immer würde ich mich über ein kleines Rewiev sehr freuen


	4. Ein Brief

Einige Wochen später saß Harry gemeinsam mit Draco und Ginny, mit welcher sich die beiden inzwischen ziemlich gut verstanden, beim Mittagessen. Ron und das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren, von welchen Harry inzwischen wusste, dass sie Hermine hieß, traten in den Saal. Die Beiden steuerten genau auf ihren Tisch zu und setzten sich.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und Ron sprach Harry zum ersten mal seit der Stunde bei Snape wieder an.

„Na, Potter, schon eingelebt? Du fühlst dich hier doch bestimmte wohler als zu Hause, oder? Immerhin hast du hier Menschen, die sich für dich interessieren. Das muss doch ein ganz neues Erlebnis für dich sein! Oder gibt es etwa bei euch zuhause jemanden, dem du wichtig bist? Wenn ja, frage ich mich warum dir noch niemand geschrieben hat!" Mit diesen Worten verließen Ron und Hermine den Tisch um sich zu ihren Freunden an einen anderen Tisch zu setzen.

Inzwischen wusste Harry warum Ron so gut über seine familiären Verhältnisse bescheid wusste, Ginny hatte es ihm erzählt. Ron spielte manchmal gegen seine Geschwister und bekam währenddessen zwangsmäßig mit, wie James seinen Jüngsten behandelte, da Harry bevor er auf Internat gekommen war, fast bei jedem Turnier dabei gewesen war.

Harry war schon wieder kurz davor einen Heulkrampf zu bekommen. Vielleicht hatte Ron ja doch recht dachte er sich, er war jetzt schon fast sechs Wochen hier und seine Geschwister hatten ihm immer noch nicht geschrieben, auch sein Vater hatte sich nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet, wie er es versprochen hatte. Doch woher wusste Ron das?  
Als Harry letztes Wochenende zu Hause anrufen wollte um mit seinen Geschwistern zu sprechen, war keiner ans Telephon gegangen.  
Langsam fing Harry wirklich an daran zu zweifeln, ob er überhaupt noch irgendjemandem aus seiner Familie etwas bedeutete. Hatten seine Geschwister ihm nicht versprochen ihm jede Woche zu schreiben? Oder hatten sie ihm alles nur vorgespielt? Hassten sie ihn etwa doch, weil Lily wegen seiner Behinderung gegangen war? Immer tiefer sank Harry ihn seine schwarzen Gedanken und bekam so nicht mit wie Severus an seinen Tisch kam und ihn ansprach. Dazu brauchte es Draco, welcher ihn sanft in die Seite knuffte.

„Oh, Entschuldigung, Draco, hast du was gesagt?"

„Nein, dass war ich Harry, der Schulleiter möchte sie gerne sprechen, er wartet in seinem Büro, komm ich bringe dich hin. Soll Draco dich begleiten?"

„Das wäre nett."

Kurz darauf erreichten die Drei das Büro des Direktor und traten ein.  
Nachdem alle ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten fing Dumbledore an zu sprechen: „Ich hoffe es geht dir gut Harry und du hast dich gut eingelebt. Ich habe mich heute morgen mit deinen Lehrern unterhalten und wir sind zu der Entscheidung gekommen, dass du den extra Unterricht nicht benötigst. Du bist trotz des dir fehlenden Jahres einer der Klassenbesten. Gratulation!  
Wir sind aber auch der Meinung, das du viel zu viel Zeit mit lernen verbringst. Geh nach draußen, unternimm was, setz dich meinetwegen zu Arbeiten nach draußen aber geh ein wenig an die Luft, es wird dir gut tun. Vielleicht findest du ja was, was dir Spaß macht.

Bitte beherzige meinen Rat. Dank deiner guten Leistungen wirst du Severus noch vier Stunden mehr dir Woche ertragen dürfen. Das war's eigentlich für den Augenblick, ich wünsche euch noch einen schönen Tag.  
Ach Harry bevor ich es noch vergesse, hier ist ein Brief für dich angekommen."

Mit diesen Worten reichte der Direktor dem Jungen den Brief, welcher diesen sofort an sich nahm. Draco und Severus konnten kaum so schnell gucken wie Harry aus dem Raum rollte. Draco wollte ihm hinter her laufen doch sein Onkel hielt ihn auf: „ Lass ihm ein wenig Zeit, er wird sie brauchen, aber sei dann, wenn er dich braucht weiterhin für ihn da."

Wider Severus Erwartungen erschien Harry 20 Minuten später pünktlich zu ihrem extra Kunstunterricht. Er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und begann mit dem Unterricht, es ging um Portraitmalerei ohne Modell. Jeder der Schüler sollte eine wichtige Person aus seinem Leben malen ohne diese in irgendeiner Form, außer in Gedanken vor sich zu haben.

Er ging durch die Reihen, blieb hier und da stehen, gab Tipps, schimpfte, half gelegentlich und manche bekamen sogar ein kleines Lob von ihm. Alles in allem viel Harry auf das Severus in diesen Stunden viel freundlicher zu seinen Schülern war.

Was Harry nicht wusste was, dass Snape ihn die ganze Stunde beobachtet hatte. Severus wusste nicht, was er denken sollte, Harrys Gesicht verriet nichts über seinen Gefühlszustand selbst seine Augen, welche ihn sonst immer verraten hatten glänzten ganz normal. Er nahm sich vor Harry weiterhin im Auge zu behalten, Harry tat ihm Leid und er wusste, dass er ihm irgendwie helfen musste.  
Die Stunden waren fast zu Ende, als er hinter Harry stand. Snape war von dessen Talent so überrascht, dass er zu erst kein Wort herausbrachte. Er fing sich jedoch schnell wieder und lobte Harry für seine Arbeit.

Harry hatte eine Person gemalt, welche Severus gut kannte, doch hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, das Harry diese zeichnen würde, er hatte mit Lily gerechnet, vielleicht sogar mit James, aber gewiss nicht damit. 

Er nahm sich vor, wenn die Zeit reif war mit Harry darüber zu reden, doch vorerst beließ er es bei einer Guten Note, welche er mit einem Rotstift auf die Rückseite des Bildes schrieb.

Später saßen Harry und Draco in ihrem Zimmer und lernten für die ersten Arbeiten. Draco konnte sich jedoch nicht konzentrieren, immer wieder blickte er zu Harry hinüber welcher tief gebeugt über seinen Matheaufzeichnungen saß. Es schien als hätte er überhaupt keinen Brief bekommen. Draco wusste nicht einmal ob Harry noch beim Unterricht gewesen war, hatte er doch zeitgleich Fußballtraining gehabt und war erst nach dem Abendessen wieder in ihr Zimmer gekommen, wo Harry schon über den Büchern saß und lernte.

Kurz nachdem Draco sich wieder seinen Büchern zuwandte, regte Harry sich und rollte auf den Blonden zu.

„Draco, kannst du mich zu Madam Pomfrey bringen? Ich würde sie gerne etwas fragen."

Draco sah seinen Freund etwas überrascht, aber auch besorgt an. „Mach ich, aber nur wenn du mir nachher mit Mathe hilfst!"

„Kein Problem!"

Es dauerte nicht lange und die beiden erreichten das Büro der Krankenschwester.

„Draco, würde es dir etwas ausmachen schon mal zurück zu gehen, ich würde gerne alleine mit ihr sprechen."

„Natürlich nicht, ich versuche solange mal diese sch Matheaufgabe zu lösen. Beeile dich ja.

Harry klopfte an die Tür und wartete, bis sie von innen geöffnet wurde.  
„Mr. Potter, ich habe sie schon erwartet, kommen sie rein. Wie sie sicher dem Brief entnommen haben, habe ich ebenfalls einen erhalten. Ich habe mich schon darum gekümmert, kommen sie in drei Tragen um 15:00 hier her. Ich hoffe und bete für sie, das es stimmt. Auch wenn dadurch sehr viel Arbeit auf mich zukommen wird, ich tue es gerne. Ich hoffe, ich konnte ihnen damit einwenig weiter helfen. Jetzt sollten sie aber sehen, dass sie noch lernen, ich habe gehört die Arbeit morgen soll schwer werden." Mit diesen Worten half sie ihm über die Schwelle an ihren Tür und schloss diese hinter sich.

Lächelnd fuhr Harry zurück zu seinem und Dracos Zimmer, wenn sein Arzt recht haben sollte würde er es allen beweisen. Vielleicht würde selbst James ihn dann wieder lieb haben.

Schon von weitem hörte er Draco fluchen, lächelnd beschleunigte er und rollte schwungvoll durch die von Draco offen gelassene Tür.  
„Was ist denn los Drache! Schwierigkeiten mit Mathe? Soll ich dir etwa helfen?"

„Quatsch nicht soviel sondern hilf mir!"

Es war spät, als Draco endlich in der Lage war alle Aufgabenarten zu rechen und somit keine Angst mehr vor einer schlechten Note haben musste. Die Arbeit konnte kommen.  
Der nächste Morgen kam für beide Jungen viel zu schnell, sie schliefen so lange, dass sie das Frühstück ausfallen lassen mussten um noch rechtzeitig zu ihrer Klausur zu kommen.

Sie saßen gerade an ihren Plätzen als Professor Sinistra eintrat und die Aufgabenzettel verteilte.  
„Dreht eure Zettel um und fangt an, ihr habt 90 Minuten zeit, die Zeit ist großzügig bemessen, also solltet ihr es alle schaffen, wer vorher ist darf selbstverständlich gehen."

Harry musste schon beim Durchlesen der Aufgaben lächeln, schwer war die Arbeit nicht, solange man gelernt hatte, es waren größtenteils Beispiele aus Unterricht, selbstverständlich mit anderen Zahlen.  
Er fing an zu rechnen und war nach 60 Minuten der Erste, der abgab.

„Danke, Harry, du darfst gehen, die Arbeit bekommt ihr morgen zurück."


	5. Der Arzt

Der Arzt

Am nächsten Morgen saßen alle Schüler, ungeduldig auf Professor Sinistra wartend, auf ihren Plätzen. Mit dem Stunden Klingeln trat die Lehrerin ein, unter dem Arm trug sie die Arbeiten. Jedoch konnte man sehen, dass sie nicht sonderlich gute gelaunt war, sobald sie jedoch zu sprechen anfing, merkten die Schüler, dass das noch untertrieben war, die Lehrerin war stock sauer.

„Was habt ihr eigentlich in den letzten Wochen in meinem Unterricht gemacht? Geschlafen? Ich bin tief enttäuscht, noch nicht einmal eine Handvoll von euch haben meine Erwartungen befriedig und eine Person hat sie übertroffen. Diesen Personen habe ich einen entsprechenden Text unter die Arbeit gesetzt." Mit diesen Worten fing sie an die Arbeiten zu verteilen, danach kehrte sie zu ihrem Pult zurück und sah ihre Schüler streng an. „ Miss. Granger Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy und Mr. Thomas, sie können gehen. Die Anderen werden ihre Arbeit noch einmal komplett neu rechnen, fangen sie jetzt damit an, ich werde sie morgen als Hausaufgabenüberprüfung wieder einsammeln."

Mehr hörten Harry und Draco nicht mehr, erfreut über die Freistunde machten die Beiden sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer, um schon mal die Sachen für den nächsten Unterricht zu holen. Wobei Harry jetzt extra Kunst bei Severus und Draco Fußball hatte. „Und Draco, verrätst du mir deine Note?" Lächelnd drückte der Blonde ihm sein Heft in die Hände, dort unter der Arbeit prangte genau wie unter seiner eine 1 nur das Draco im Gegensatz noch ein Minus dahinter hatte. Sehr gut.

Damit war das Thema für Harry beendet, er freute sich zwar sehr für seinen Freund, doch konnte er es nicht wirklich zeigen. Er wusste von Draco, dass dieser in Mathe nie wirklich gut gewesen war, er konnte sich schon ausmalen wie dessen Eltern sich freuen würden. Und er, natürlich würde er seinem Vater einen Brief schreiben, doch er würde wenn er überhaupt eine Antwort erhalten sollte, sicherlich kein Lob bekommen. Warum hasste James ihn so sehr, das er ihm nicht einmal zu guten Noten gratulierte?

Draco, konnte die Gedanken am Gesicht seines Freundes ablesen und nahm sich vor, Harrys Geschwistern einen Brief zu schreiben, da er sich sicher war, das diese sich für Harrys Depressionen eher interessieren würden als James.  
Denn, dass Harry unter Depressionen litt war nur zu deutlich. Draco wunderte sich, dass es sonst noch niemandem aufgefallen war. Doch wahrscheinlich waren er und Severus, vielleicht noch Dumbledore die Einzigen, denen Harry sein wahres ‚Ich' zeigte. Langsam ging er neben dem Schwarzhaarigen her und überlegte ob es noch andere Möglichkeiten geben könnte ihm zu helfen.

Als Harry später im Kunstsaal eintraf waren schon alle Schüler anwesend, unter ihnen auch Hermine Granger, diese lächelte Harry kurz zu, bevor sie sich Snape zu wand.

„Da nun alle da sind können wir ja beginnen, ich möchte die Aufgabe der letzten Stunde noch einmal wiederholen, also fangen sie an. Zeichnen sie diesmal aber eine andere Person als beim ersten Mal.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Endlich war es soweit, Harry saß im Zimmer der Schulkrankenschwester und sah den Arzt welcher ihn untersuchen sollte aufgeregt entgegen.

„Guten Tag Mr. Potter, mein Name ist Doktor Marc Paulo, aber nennen sich mich einfach Marc, das macht die ganze Sache einfacher. Wie sie wissen hat mich ihr behandelnder Arzt gebeten sie einmal zu untersuchen. Er ist sich sicher, dass sie rein theoretisch in der Lage sein sollten wieder zu laufen. Na ja, wenn wir davon absehen, dass wir ihre Muskeln dafür erst wieder ein wenig aufbauen müssten, dass sollte aber mit viel Kranken- und sonstiger- Gymnastik kein all zu großes Problem darstellen.   
Wenn ich sie jetzt bitten dürfte sich auszuziehen, die Unterhose dürfen sie selbstverständlich anbehalten," fügte er auf Harry geschockten Blick lächelnd hinzu. 

Vorsichtig begann der Arzt Harry zu untersuchen, er strich ihm über die Wirbelsäule, tastete die Gelenke ab und massierte seine Muskeln. Am Ende bat er Harry die Augen zu schließen und ihm zu sagen ob er etwas spürte, Harry hatte die Augen noch nicht lange geschlossen als er ein leichtes Pieksen bemerkte.

„Aua, was machen sie, da?" Fragte er vorwortvoll und schlug die Augen auf. Was er da sah lies ihm die Tränen in die Augen steigen, der Arzt hatte ihn mit einer Nadel in den Oberschenkel gepiekt.

„Sehr gut Harry, du kannst dich wieder anziehen, ich werde kurz deinen Direktor holen und deine Vater benachrichtigen, Sie werden sich freuen."

„Wieso müssen sie meinen Vater benachrichtigen? Was wenn ich das nicht will?"

„Es tut mir leid Harry, aber da du noch Minderjährig bist muss ich deinen Vater benachrichtigen, ob es dir passt oder nicht. Dumbledore hat mir ein wenig erzählt, es tut mir leid aber ich muss mich an die Vorschriften halten, sonst komme ich in Teufels Küche. Eigentlich hätte er bei der Untersuchung dabei sein müssen, doch da er mit deinen Geschwistern in Deutschland ist und ich abgesehen von heute erst in etwa drei Monaten wieder einen Termin frei hatte, konnten wir diese Ausnahme machen" Mit diesen Worten ließ er Harry allein. Dieser zog sich langsam an und wartete dann auf die Rückkehr des Arztes.

Dieser trat wenig später begleitet von dem Direktor ein.

„So Harry ich kann dir zwar nicht versprechen, dass du jemals wieder so gut und schnell laufen kannst wie früher, doch ich kann dir versprechen, dass du dein Abschlusszeugnis auf deinen Füssen stehend empfangen wirst. Bis dahin sind es zwar noch gut 3 ½ Jahre, aber es wird schon lange genug dauern dein Muskeln wieder aufzubauen. Ich denke jedoch, dass das kein Problem sein wird, es gibt bestimmt genügend Leute, die dir sicher gerne helfen werden.  
Ich habe einen Plan für dich, dem du in den ersten Monaten folgen musst, ich werde in drei Monaten wieder hier her kommen und dich untersuchen, dann besprechen wir wie wir weiter verfahren werden. Wenn du noch Fragen hast, hier ist meine Nummer und eure Krankenschwester wird dir sicherlich auch gerne helfen.

Hast du sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?"

"Ja, Eine, wie kommt es, dass ich vorher nie etwas gespürt habe wenn ich mich gestoßen habe? Hab ich einfach nicht darauf geachtet oder kommt es dadurch, dass sie meine Muskeln und alles massiert haben?"

"Ich denke es gibt viele Faktoren, die dazu bei getragen haben. Leider kann ich dir keine genaue ANtwort geben. Wir werden es aber im Laufe der Zeit heraus finden

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Inzwischen waren fünf Tage vergangen und Harry wartete immer noch auf eine Antwort seines Vaters, doch diese kam und kam nicht. Dafür bekam er zwei lange Briefe von seinen Geschwistern, welche sich über ihren Vater ausließen. James hatte ihnen doch tatsächlich verboten Harry zu schreiben. Doch nach dem er den Brief vom Arzt bekommen hatte, sollte James wie ausgewechselt sein. Harry konnte es kaum glauben. Als seine Geschwister ihm dann auch noch schrieben, dass James und sie zum Herbst-Konzert in einer Woche kommen würden, wusste Harry überhaupt nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Sein Vater würde kommen um ihn spielen zu sehen, oder würde ihm doch wieder eine Ausrede einfallen?

Irgendwie konnte Harry sich trotz allem nicht so richtig freuen, er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und fuhr zum Krankenflügel, um mit Hilfe von Madam Pomfrey seine Übungen zu machen.

Als er in sein Zimmer zurück kehren wollte hörte er die Stimmen von Ronald Weasley und einer ihm unbekannten Person, diese schienen sich zu streiten. Langsam rollte er näher, wollte er doch wissen was der Rothaarige nun schon wieder angestellt hatte. Glücklicherweise musste er an den Streitenden vorbei um in sein Zimmer zu gelangen, so würde er nicht unangenehm auffallen.

„Ronald, ich muss dir ja nicht sagen wie enttäuscht dein Vater und ich von dir sind. Du schreibst nur noch schlechte Noten, vielleicht solltest du eine Weile mit dem Tennis spiel aufhören und dich mehr auf die Schule konzertieren.

„Aber Mama, dass kannst du doch nicht machen! Wie soll ich denn dann Johannes Potter jemals bezwingen? Er ist so was von aufgeblasen, er meint nur weil er einen berühmten Vater hat sei er der Beste. Er glaubt der Platz gehöre ihm und alle seien nur da um ihn zu sehen. Seine Schwester Leonie ist genauso, sie ist so was von eingebildet."

Klatsch Mrs. Weasley, wie Harry vermutete hatte ihrem Sohn eine gescheuert. Bevor sie jedoch noch etwas sagen konnte rollte Harry um die Ecke und sah Ron wütend an.

„Wie kannst du es wagen so über meine Geschwister zu reden, nur weil du nich gut genug bist um sie zu schlagen? Wie wär's wenn du dich mal mehr mit der Schule und dem Tennis, als Mit Hermine beschäftigen würdest?" Mit diesen Worten kam Harry vor dem Jungen und seiner Mutter zum stehen.   
„Wenn du noch einmal so über meine Geschwister redest, kannst du was erleben. Auch wenn es scheint als ob sie mich hassen würden, weiß ich dass sie mich gerne haben und für nichts in der Welt eintauschen würden."

Ron sah den Kleineren hämisch grinsend an: „Und warum hat dein Vater dich dann abgeschoben?"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass mein Vater mich nicht hassen würde, ich habe von meinen Geschwistern gesprochen und jetzt lass mich durch, ich habe wichtigeres zu tun." Mit diesen Worten fuhr Harry an Ron und seiner Mutter vorbei und in sein Zimmer.

„Hey Draco, warst du in den letzten Minuten schon mal auf dem Flur? Wiesel wird gerade von seiner Mutter zurecht gestutzt!" Lachend sah er Draco nach, welcher an ihm vorbei auf den Flur stürmte, denn dass wollte dieser sich nicht entgehen lassen.


	6. James

vickysnape: Dake für dein Review, keine Angst ich werde weiter schreiben. Es freut mich, dass dir meine Stroy gefällt.

James

Die Woche bis zum Konzert verging für Harrys Geschmack viel zu schnell. Er freute sich zwar seine Familie wieder zu sehen, hatte aber auch Angst, dass sein Vater wieder nicht kommen würde. Er hatte Angst davor enttäuscht zu sein, wenn nur seine Geschwister im Publikum sitzen würden. Nach außen hin war jedoch nichts von dem inneren Kampf zu sehen. Nur wenn er alleine mit Ginny, Draco oder Severus war, ließ er seine Mauern fallen und erzählte ihnen wie er sich fühlte, manchmal fing er sogar an zu weinen.

Es gelang ihnen nicht ihn ein wenig aufzuheitern. Er war auf dieses Thema einfach nicht ansprechbar, wenn es einer der Drei versuchte, wechselte Harry sofort das Thema, so als sei nichts gewesen. Er erzählte ihnen zwar von seinen Ängsten, wollte aber nicht darüber sprechen.

Trotz der ganzen Aufregung lernte er und schrieb die Arbeiten in der Woche, alle gut bis sehr gut. Es schien als sei das Lernen für ihn eine Art Entspannung.

Auch musste er jeden Tag für eine Stunde zu Madam Pomfrey, diese half ihm mit seinen Übungen und massiere seine Muskeln. Harry war nach diesen Stunden zwar jedes Mal total zerschlagen, dennoch hielt er tapfer durch. Er hatte nämlich ein Ziel, genau wie der Arzt gesagt hatte, wollte er sein Abschlusszeugnis stehend und gehend empfangen.

Ein anderer Grund war, dass er es seinem Vater beweisen wollte, er wollte beweisen, dass er stark und eigenständig war.

Zwar konnte er seine Beine noch nicht bewegen, doch spürte er sie wieder ein wenig und das war immerhin schon mal ein Anfang.  
Der Arzt hatte ihm auch gesagt, dass das mit dem Bewegen wohl noch dauern würde, denn die Muskeln waren in den letzten vier Jahren total verkümmert und mussten sich erst wieder aufbauen und an Stärke gewinnen. Bis sie ihn dann tragen würden, würde noch eine Menge Zeit vergehen. Doch Harry war geduldig er würde warten können.

In der restlichen Zeit war Harry mit Geige spielen beschäftigt. Er hatte ein Solo für das Konzert bekommen, er würde Mozarts Neunte spielen. Und dann würde er noch zusammen mit Draco und Dean Thomas Vivaldi spielen.

Die drei übten in jeder freien Minute, selbst ihre Lehrerin war der Meinung, sie würden das Ganze viel zu ernst nehmen, doch die drei ließen sich nicht beirren. Alle wollten ihre Eltern stolz machen. Wobei Dean sich am wenigsten Sorgen machen musst, denn seine Eltern verstanden nichts von Musik, doch Draco und Harry saßen wie auf heißen Kohlen.

Harry aber hatte wohl am meisten Gründe um aufgeregt zu sein, am Abend vor dem Konzert hatte er einen Brief von seinem Vater bekommen, in welchem dieser ihm mitteilte, das er nach dem Frühstück ankommen würde und bis zum Abend bleiben würde. Harry wusste nicht ob er sich darüber freuen sollte oder eher nicht, entschied sich dann jedoch abzuwarten, was der Tag bringen würde.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die Kunststunden bei Snape waren für ihn immer noch die schönsten Stunden der Woche, hier konnte er, er selbst sein, denn keiner achtete auf ihn, alle waren mit ihren Bildern beschäftigt. Am Ende der letzten Stunde vor dem Konzert bat Severus Harry nach der Stunde noch da zu bleiben, da noch mit ihm sprechen wollte.

„Harry, ich will nicht lange um den heißen Brei herum reden, deshalb mach ich es kurz. In deiner ersten Stunde hier im Kurs hast du eine Person gezeichnet, ich würde gerne wissen woher du sie kennst. Es soll keine Kritik sein, ich bin einfach nur neugierig. Ich kenne sie schon eine ganze Weile um genau zu sein, wir sind hier zusammen zu Schule gegangen.

Außerdem wollte ich fragen ob du damit einverstanden bist wenn ich deine Bilder morgen ausstelle."

„Sirius Black ist mein Patenonkel und er hat mir bis vor ca. einem Jahr Geigenunterricht gegeben. Er wusste bis dahin nicht wie James sich mir gegenüber verhält, an besagtem Tag ist er dazugekommen als wir uns stritten und ich in mein Zimmer geflohen bin. Die Beiden haben sich so laut gestritten, dass man es im ganzen Haus hören konnte. Am Ende hat mein Vater ihm verboten unser Haus jemals wieder zu betreten und ihm gesagt, dass wenn er mich wieder sehen würde, würde er ihn anzeigen. Ich habe Sirius seit dem nur zweimal gesehen, aber auch nur kurz. Ich vermisse ihn. Er war der Einzige neben meinen Geschwistern, dem ich wirklich wichtig war und der sich um mich sorgte."

Als Harry aufsah, liefen ihm die Tränen übers Gesicht uns Severus verfluchte James ein weiteres mal für sein Verhalten Harry gegenüber.

„Vielleicht sollte ich das Bild dann doch nicht ausstellen und du hängst es dir in dein Zimmer. So ist er immer bei dir." Harry sah Severus mit einem verheultem Gesicht lächelnd an.

„Danke, aber stell es ruhig aus, mal sehen was James dazu sagt. Ich muss jetzt aber los, wir wollen unser Stück noch einmal durch spielen."

Mit diesen Worten rollte er aus dem Raum und ließ einen nachdenklichen Lehrer zurück

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der nächste Morgen kam für Harry viel zu schnell. Er kam gerade mit Draco und Ginny aus dem Speisesaal und wollte zurück in sein Zimmer um sich noch etwas auszuruhen, als er jemanden seinen Namen rufen hörte.

Ehe er sich versah kamen seine Geschwister auf ihn zu gerannt und schlossen ihn abwechselt immer wieder in die Arme.

„Wie geht es dir Kleiner."

Bevor Harry jedoch noch antworten konnte betrat sein Vater gefolgt vom Direktor die Eingangshalle.

Die beiden Erwachsenen kamen zielstrebig auf die Jugendlichen. Harry setzte sein bestes Lächeln auf und sah ihnen entgegen.

„Harry, schön dich wieder zusehen, wie geht es dir? Dumbledore hat mir von deinen Fortschritten berichtet, ich bin stolz auf dich. Aber sag wie geht es dir. Hast du viele Freunde gefunden?" fragte James mit einem Blick auf Ginny und Draco.

„Vater, schön, dass du die Zeit gefunden hast zu kommen. Ich dachte du würdest es wieder einmal nicht schaffen, oder gibt es heute etwa kein Tennis im Fernsehen. Oh entschuldige, du wolltest sicher unbedingt deinen geliebten Sohn wieder sehen, den du schon so schrecklich vermisst hast, dass du es nicht geschafft hast ihm auch nur einmal zu schreiben! Danke für deine Glückwünsche zu meiner Besserung. Was rede ich denn da, du warst doch froh als du mich los werden konntest, also spiel mir nichts vor! Ich und meine Gefühle sind dir doch total egal!"

Mit diesen Worten rollte Harry in Richtung seines Zimmer und ließ einige sehr geschockte Personen in der Eingangshalle zurück.

„Das haben sie ja toll hinbekommen", meinte Draco sarkastisch und wandte sich zum gehen. „Ich hoffe für sie, dass ich ihn beruhigt bekomme, aber warum eigentlich ich. Sie haben es soweit gebracht, also biegen sie es auch wieder gerade, es ist die dritte Tür im zweiten Gang links. Ist ihnen eigentlich klar, was sie Harry mit ihrem Verhalten antun. Sie sind sein Vater, er liebt sie verdammst noch mal, also verhalten sie sich auch wie ein Vater! Er will doch nur, dass sie stolz auf ihn sind und ihm in die Augen sehen und es ihm sagen. Er wünscht sich nichts mehr als von ihnen in den Arm genommen und getröstet zu werden! Er hat dauernd Alpträume in denen er nach ihnen ruft. Sie sind so was von herzlos, ihn für etwas leiden zulassen wofür er nicht das geringste kann. Also gehen sie zu ihm und schaffen sie die Sache aus der Welt. Wenn er wegen ihnen nicht spielen kann, können sie was erleben, er übt seit Wochen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte Draco sich um und ging nach draußen, wo er seine Eltern gerade aus dem Auto steigen sah.

Entgeistert sah James dem Jungen hinter her, niemand außer Lily hatte es jemals gewagt so mit ihm zu sprechen. Er blickte auf die Gesichter der Anderen und ihm wurde ganz allmählich klar, was er da angestellt hatte.

„Das hätten wir dir schon lange sagen sollen Dad, jetzt geh zu ihm ehe ich auch noch die Geduld verliere", meinte Leonie wütend und ging mit Johannes und Ginny ins Freie.

"James, so Leid es mir auch tut, aber die Kinder haben recht, du bist der Einzige der Harry helfen kann, also spring verdammt noch mal über deinen eigenen Schatten und geh zu ihm. Nimm ihn in den Arm und sag ihm was du fühlst und warum du dich verhalten hast wie du es getan hast. Harry ist seit dem er hier ist noch vor Mr. Malfoy und Miss. Granger Jahrgangsbester. Seine Noten sind alle im Einser Bereich, er tut alles, damit du stolz auf ihn bist und ihn genauso beachtest wie Leonie und Johannes. Harry fühlt sich ungeliebt und verstoßen, auch wenn ich die Worte von Mr. Malfoy wiederhole er liebt dich und du schiebst ihn einfach ab. Wenn du nicht bald etwas machst ist der Kleine bald reif für die Psychiatrie, er hat jetzt schon manchmal mit leichten Depressionen zu kämpfen." Damit ließ auch Dumbledore James stehen und ging in die Halle zum Frühstücken.

Langsam machte James sich auf den Weg zu seinem Sohn. Er liebte Harry, gar keine Frage, doch er konnte es dem Kleinen einfach nicht zeigen und er hasste sich selbst dafür. Bevor er jedoch noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte war er vor dem Zimmer angekommen. Von drinnen hörte er ein leises Schluchzen, entschlossen öffnete er die Tür und trat an seinen Sohn, welcher sich in die Kissen vergraben die Augen aus dem Gesicht heulte, heran.

„Shh, Harry, es tut mir so leid. Ich weis das es keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten gibt, aber ich möchte dich als Sohn nicht verlieren. Vielleicht können wir uns ganz langsam neu kennen lernen. Wenn du das nicht willst versteh ich das natürlich."

Langsam setzte Harry sich auf und sah seinem Vater ihn die Augen, „Du hast recht, ich kann dir nicht verzeihen für das was du mir angetan hat, ich bin aber bereit dich neu kennen zu lernen. Aber hast du mich wirklich nicht mehr lieb gehabt nachdem Mama weg gegangen ist."

James sah seinen Sohn traurig an, „Ich habe dich immer geliebt, ich schäme mich richtig für mein Verhalten, aber ich war einfach total verzweifelt und nachher konnte ich einfach nicht mehr anders. Ich weis, das ist keine Entschuldigung und mein Verhalten ist auch in keinster Weise zu entschuldigen."

„Dad, ich hab dich trotz allem lieb, aber es wird dauern, bis ich dir wieder Vertrauen und an dich glauben kann." Dankbar lächelnd nahm James seinen Sohn in die Arme. Es war alles so einfach, doch er wusste, dass es, wenn sie jemals wieder so ein gutes Verhältnis wie vor vier Jahren haben sollten, würde es sehr lange dauern, doch der Anfang war gemacht.

Wie immer würde ich mich über jedes noch so kleine Kommi tierisch freuen!

Bis bald Sternchen


	7. Das Konzert

Honigdrache:Und wieder ein neues Kapitel. Für den Rest musst du einfach lesen.

Darkfire: Bin ganz deiner Meinung.

Ssnitch: Danke, vielen Dank

Snuggles: James ist wirklch scher, aber keine Angst im laufe der Zeit kommt mehr Licht ins Dunkel.

vickysanpe: Bitte nicht weinen, das wird schon wieder. Auch Lily taucht wieder auf nur nicht so wie du es hoffst.

Pulverschnee: Besser spät als nie-). Danke!

Das Konzert

Lächelnd betrachtete James seinen Sohn, der sich im Schlaf, ich welchen er aus Erschöpfung gefallen war an ihn schmiegte und sich an ihm festklammerte als ob er ihn nie wieder los lassen wolle. Vorsichtig löste er sich aus dem Klammergriff seines Jüngsten und legte ihn sanft hin und deckte ihn zu. Seinen Sohn nicht aus den Augen lassend trat er ans Fenster und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank, nachdenklich wand er den Blick von dem Schlafendem ab und blickte hinaus auf den See der sich in nicht all zu großer Entfernung erstreckte. Seine Gedanken flogen zu dem Tag des Unfalles und denen danach. Es war eine schwere und schreckliche Zeit, am Anfang hatte er Harry die Schuld an der ganzen Sache gegeben, denn dieser wollte an besagtem Tag unbedingt noch seine neue Geige abholen. Doch nachdem James über den Verlust seiner kleinen Tochter und Lily hinweg war fing er an zu begreifen, dass bis auf den anderen Autofahrer niemand schuld war.

Seine Gedanken fingen an sich um Lily und ihren Streit zu drehen.

Es war der Tag nach Luisas Beerdigung, sie waren gerade aus dem Krankenhaus gekommen, wo der Arzt ihnen mitgeteilt hatte, das Harry wahrscheinlich für immer gelähmt bleiben würde. Er sagte ihnen zwar, das es noch Hoffnung gäbe, doch sei diese nur sehr gering und das Harry für den Fall das er jemals wieder in der Lange sein sollte selbstständig zu laufen, würde es lange dauern und sehr viel Zeit kosten.

Als sie am Abend nach hause Kamen ging Lily sofort ins Schlafzimmer, als James ihr nach einiger Zeit folgte sah er wie sie alle ihre Sachen in Kartons verstaute.

**Flashback**

„Lily, Liebling was machst du da. Wieso stehen die ganzen Kartons hier herum. Was soll das." „Ich gehe, ich kann das einfach nicht. Ich kann mich nicht um ein behindertes Kind kümmern und ich will es auch nicht. Wegen Harry ist meine Kleine jetzt tot! Wieso konnte die kleine Nervensäge nicht noch einen Tag warten. Dann wäre dass alles nicht passiert. Luisa würde noch leben. Ich werde ihm das nie verzeihen können." Mit diesen Worten nahm Lily die letzten Teile aus dem Schrank und legte sie fein säuberlich in den letzten Koffer. Sie blickte auf die Uhr und wand sich wieder James zu. „Ich werde in einer halben Stunde abgeholt, ich werde mich solange mit Leonie und Hannes unterhalten, sie werden es verstehen. Dann werde ich für immer aus eurem Leben verschwinden und versuch bitte nicht mich zufinden." James sah seine Frau ungläubig an „und was ist mit Harry. Willst du dich gar nicht von ihm verabschieden. Du weist er wird es nicht verstehen. Er wird sich die Schuld geben und nicht begreifen warum du ihn nicht mehr lieb hast. Ich meine du hast die meiste Zeit mit ihm verbracht. Er lieb dich, er ist doch so empfindlich. Bitte Lily, wenn du es schon nicht mir zu liebe tust dann tu es wenigstens ihm zu liebe, geh zu ihm und verabschiede dich, erkläre es ihm." Wütend drehte Lily sich um und sah ihren Mann zornig an, „was hast du nicht verstanden. Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen und er ist an allem Schuld." Mit diesen Worten verlies Lily das Schlafzimmer und kurz darauf auch das Haus.

Flashback Ende 

Mit Tränen in den Augen schreckte James hoch als er ein leises Weinen hörte welches von Harrys Bett zu kommen schien. Schnell stand er auf und lief zu seinem Sohn. „Shh, Harry, ich bin bei dir, alles wird gut." Harry sah seinen Vater einen Moment aus leicht geröteten Augen an bevor er sich ihm um den Hals schmiss. „Es war also doch kein Traum, du bist wirklich hier! Wir lernen uns wirklich neu kennen, ich dachte es sei alles nur ein Traum gewesen. Oh Dad, ich hab dich so vermisst." „Ist ja gut mein Kleiner, jetzt bin ich ja da. Es tut mir alles so leid, ich kann es leider nicht ungeschehen machen, aber ich verspreche dir, ich werde ab jetzt immer für dich da sein, egal was du machst und wie du dich entscheidest.

Bevor Harry noch antworten konnte klopfte es an der Tür und Draco trat ein. Ihm genügte ein Blick und ihm war klar, dass seine Standpauke etwas genützt hatte. Lächelnd ging er auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn, „herzlichen Gluckwunsch zum wiedergefunden Dad Kleiner.

Deshalb bin ich aber gar nicht hier, in einer Stunde fängt das Konzert an und du musst dich noch fertig machen, also los, ab ins Bad mit dir. Ich suche dir inzwischen alles raus, los beeil dich.

Fasziniert betrachtete James das Zusammenspiel der beiden Jungen, während sein Sohn im Bad verschwand ging der Blonde an den Kleiderschrank und suchte die Sachen für das Konzert heraus. Als Harry kurze Zeit später frisch Geduscht nur mit einer Boxershorts wieder ins Zimmer kam bemerkte James, dass Dracos Gesicht einen leichten rosa Ton annahm, er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken. So schnell er konnte zog Harry sich an, bei den Socken und Schuhen half ihm wie immer Draco und so dauerte es nicht lange und die Drei waren im Konzertsaal angekommen. Hier verabschiedete James sich von den beiden Jungen und ging zu seinem Platz, wo seine anderen beiden Kinder schon auf ihn warteten.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und das Konzert fing an. Gespannt warteten James, Johannes und Leonie auf den Auftritt ihres Nesthäkchens, endlich war es soweit. Während Professor Dumbledore die Ansage machte wurden zwei Stühle auf die Bühne getragen, dies wunderte dann doch einige Eltern, denn normalerweise spielten die Schüler alle im Stehen Geige. Als die Drei dann aber die Bühne betraten zeigte sich Erkenntnis in den Gesichtern. Dean und Draco hatten sich dazu entschlossen im sitzen zu spielen um mit Harry, welcher nicht Stehen konnte auf einer Höhe zu sein. Nachdem Draco und Dean sich rechts und linkst von Harrys Rollstuhl auf einen Stuhl gesetzt hatten begann das Spiel.

Gespannt lauschten alle den Dreien, es war so still im Saal, das man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Die drei hatten jedoch kaum den letzten Ton gespielt als tosender Beifall begann.

Wieder hinter der Bühne atmeten die Drei erleichtert aus, von Dean und Draco viel jegliche Anspannung, denn sie hatten ihren Auftritt hinter sich. Harry jedoch wurde mit jeder Minute nervöser, sein Solo stand noch aus, er würde als vorletzter spielen, das hieß es kamen noch sechs Stücke vor ihm.

Endlich war es wieder soweit und Harry stand mit seinem Rollstuhl auf der Mitte der Bühne, setzte den Bogen an die Saiten und begann zu spielen, je mehr er spielte desto sicherer wurde er, nachdem er geendelt hatte ließ er seine Augen, welche er während des Spielens geschlossen hatte noch für einige Sekunden geschlossen und genoss den Applaus, als er sie dann öffnete sah er in die vor Stolz und Anehrkennung strahlenden Gesichter seiner Familie.

Diese Gesichter waren das schönste Geschenk welches er je erhalten hatte.

Beim verlassen der Bühne bemerke er einen Bekannten roten Haarschopf, genau in diesem Moment hob die Person den Kopf und Harry blickte in zwei smaragd grüne Augen.

TBC

Wie immer hätte ich gerne so viele Kommis wie möglich

Sternchen


	8. Lily

Danke für die lieben Kommis

Lily

Harry war froh, dass genau in diesem Moment der Vorhang fiel und niemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte. Wie in Trance rollte Harry zum Ende der Bühne, wo ihm Draco und Dean samt Rollstuhl die zwei Stufen hinunter hoben. Natürlich hatte keiner der Beiden bemerkt geschweige denn gesehen was draußen passiert war, so waren die beiden total schockiert als der kleinere auf einmal anfing zu weinen. Draco, der sich als erster wieder fing kniete sich vor den weinenden Jungen und nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme. Er wusste zwar nicht, was vorgefallen war, war sich aber sicher, dass es etwas schlimmes gewesen sein musste, denn so aufgelöst hatte er Harry noch nie gesehen.

„Shh, Kleiner, ich bin ja hier. Willst du mir nicht sagen was los ist." Fragte er seinen Freund mit besorgter Stimme.

Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Mum, Ich will zu meinem Dad!"

Diese Antwort hatte Draco am wenigsten erwartet, er ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und schickte Dean los um James in ihr Zimmer zu schicken, denn dort wollte er den total neben sich stehenden Harry so schnell wie möglich hinbringen. Er fand es nämlich angebrachter, dass sich die Beiden dort in Ruhe unterhalten konnten und nicht hinter der Bühne, wo jeder ein und aus gehen konnte. Außerdem, wenn die Frau im Publikum wirklich Lily gewesen sein sollte, dann würde Harry in seinem Zimmer am längsten ungestört bleiben. Draco war sich aber eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass es Lily gewesen war, oft genug hatte er das Foto auf Harrys Nachttisch gesehen, doch so wie dieser reagierte wollte er seine Mutter nicht sehen.

Bevor Draco sich jedoch weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte hatten sie ihr Zimmer erreicht und James, der ihnen gerannt kam, kam schlitternd vor ihnen zum stehen kam. Besorgt blickte er seinen Sohn an, was war passiert, das seinen Kleinen so aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Ein Blick auf Harry sagte ihm, dass dieser ihm wohl nicht antworten würde also wand er sich an Draco, welcher immer noch hinter Harry stand und ihm beruhigend über die Schultern strich.

„Draco, was ist auf oder hinter der Bühne passiert. Was ist passiert."

Ohne aufzusehen meinte Draco nur: „Ich glaube es war ihre Frau."

Bum, das hatte gesessen, geschockt sah James den Blonden an.

„Das glaub ich nicht! Wieso sollte sie hierher kommen. Was will sie so plötzlich."

Kopfschüttelnd nahm er seinen Sohn auf den Arm und trug ihn vorsichtig ins Zimmer, denn er hatte gerade bemerkt, das sie immer noch auf dem Flur standen. Kaum spürte Harry die Nähe zu seinem Vater, da schmiegte er sich an ihn und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Draco, schob schnell den Rollstuhl ins Zimmer, bevor es mit einem letzten Blick auf Harry, welcher sich an seinen Vater geklammert hatte verlies um sich auf die Suche nach seinen Eltern zu machen. Sie wollten mit ihm in der nahe gelegenen Stadt erst essen und danach noch einkaufen gehen.

Außerdem war ihm klar, dass er im Moment sowieso nicht helfen konnte, es tat ihm weh seinen Freund so zu sehen und ihm nicht helfen zu können. Harry wirkte wenn er traurig war so zerbrechlich, zerbrechlich wie eine Porzellanpuppe.

James wusste einfach nicht was er tun sollte alles kam so plötzlich, Harry und er hatten sich erst am Morgen ausgesprochen und jetzt klammerte sein Sohn sich an ihn, und war überhaupt nicht zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig versuchte er sich von Harry zu lösen , das hatte jedoch nur zur Folge, dass dieser sich noch fester an seinen Vater klammerte. Seufzend stoppte James seine Versuche und fing an leise und beruhigend auf seinen Jüngsten einzureden.

„Sh, ist ja gut mein Kleiner, ich bin bei dir. Dir passiert nichts. Ich lasse dich nie wieder im Stich. Ich wollte es einfach nicht wahrhaben wie sehr ich uns beiden mit meinem Verhalten wehgetan habe. Ich hab dich unendlich doll lieb. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, das verspreche ich dir. Dir passiert nichts. Ich kann verstehen, dass du mir nach allem was ich dir angetan habe nicht mehr vertraust, aber solange ich Lebe werde ich dafür sorgen, dass es dir gut geht." Hier versagte auch James die Stimme und er drückte seinen Sohn an sich.

So aneinander gekuschelt saßen Vater und Sohn einige Zeit still auf Harrys Bett. Bis dieser sich durch die Nähe und die beruhigende Hand auf seinem Rücken langsam entspannte und seinen Vater auf vom weinen geschwollenen Augen matt ansah.

„Dad, ich hab Mum gesehen sie saß genau vor mir in der ersten Reihe. Warum ist sie hier. Woher weiß sie überhaupt, dass wir hier sind. Egal was sie sagt, ich will sie nicht sehen, nie wieder! Ich hasse sie! Es ist alles ihre Schuld! Warum ist sie einfach gegangen. Ich hatte sie doch so lieb! Hat sie mir alles nur vorgespielt und mich in Wirklichkeit gar nicht gern gehabt. Dich hatte ich die ganze Zeit lieb, auch als du gemein zu mir warst, denn ich wusste, dass du mich irgendwo in deinem Inneren doch noch lieb gehabt hast. Wenn es nicht so gewesen wäre hättest du mich einfach weggegeben. Das mit Hogwarts hab ich erst als Abschiebung empfunden, doch mittlerweile habe ich begriffen, dass du mir einfach eine Change auf ein eigenes Leben geben wolltest. Ein Leben außerhalb eurer Schatten und ich liebe dich dafür."

Hier versagte die Stimme des Jüngeren und Harry wurde erneut von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. James war total fertig, auf einmal tat es ihm weh seinen Kleinen so zu sehen und er fing an zu begreifen was Harry die letzten Jahre alles wegen ihm durchgemacht haben musste. Langsam begriff er auch das Verhalten seiner beiden Grossen. Leonie und Hannes hatten Harry schon als Baby vor allem und jedem in Schutz genommen und das hatte sich selbst nach Lilys Weggang nicht geändert, es war eher noch schlimmer geworden.

Bevor er jedoch noch irgendetwas sagen konnte klopfte es an der Tür und Leonie trat leise in den Raum. Als sie Ihren Vater mit ihrem Kleinen Bruder auf dem Arm auf dessen Bett sitzend sah musste sie lächeln, genauso hatten sie und Johannes auch immer gesessen wenn sie Harry mal wieder beruhigen mussten. Sie unterbrach das Bild zwar nur ungern doch wenn sie nicht schnell handeln würde, würde es zu einer mittleren Katastrophe kommen.

„Dad, ich störe wirklich nicht gerne, aber Lily ist aus irgendwelchen, für mich und Hannes, unerfindlichen Gründen hier aufgetaucht und will unbedingt mit dir und Harry reden. Sie ist beim Schulleiter im Büro. Hannes hält sie gerade davon ab hierher zu kommen, ich weiß aber nicht wie lange er sie noch hinhalten kann. Du solltest wirklich kommen." Meinte sie hektisch.

Doch bevor James noch antworten konnte fing Harry zu schluchzen, „ bitte geh nicht, ich will nicht allein sein! Ich will sie nicht sehen! Nie mehr! Sie wollte es ja auch nicht, warum jetzt:"

Hilfe suchend blickte James zu seiner Tochter, diese verstand und ging vor dem Bett ihn die Knie und sah ihrem Bruder in die Augen, was sie dort sah erschreckte sie gewaltig, die sonst so fröhlichen Augen waren matt und glanzlos.

„Sh, Kleiner ich bleibe bei dir, wenn Dad nicht gleich geht kommt sie doch noch hier her."

Ängstlich sah Harry seinen Dad an, „kommst du auch gleich wieder."

Warm lächelnd sah James seinen Sohn an, „ich komm so schnell ich kann. Versprochen! Aber wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe kommt sie tatsächlich noch hier herein." Mit einem letzten besorgen Blick verließ James das Zimmer seines Sohnes und machte sich auf den weg zu Professor Dumbledores Büro.

Er wollte gerade klopfen als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und eine ziemlich geladene Lily vor ihm stand. Beim Anblick ihres Nochehemannes erstarrte sie, dieser zustand hielt jedoch nicht sonderlich lange an.

„James, na endlich, sag mir sofort wo ich Harry finde! Johannes wollte es mir nicht sagen. Ich habe aber ein Recht darauf zu erfahren wo mein Sohn ist! Ich will mit ihm reden! Ich habe das Recht zu erfahren wie es ihm geht!"

James lies sich jedoch nicht beirren und schob seine Frau zurück ins Büro des Direktors. Dieser warf einen Blick auf die Beiden und bedeutete Johannes welcher immer noch auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch saß ihm zu folgen und die Beiden alleine zu lassen.

„Nein Lily, du hast dein Recht auf die drei an dem Tag verwirkt als du einfach gegangen bist. Ganz besonders das auf Harry. Du wolltest ihn damals nicht mehr! Du kannst nicht einfach nach über vier Jahren ankommen und sagen ich will meine Kinder sehen. Das geht nicht! Wenn sie es wollen, ja. Harry hat mir aber gesagt, dass er dich nie wieder sehen will! Glaub mir wenn Harry so etwas sagt dann meint er es auch genauso wie er es sagt!"

Mit jedem Wort von James wurde Lily wütender. „Wie kannst du es wagen. Du hast dich doch auch so gut wie gar nicht um Harry gekümmert! Jetzt komm mir nicht so! Wenn es danach ginge hättest du genauso wenig Recht auf ihn wie ich! Wenn du mich nicht sofort zu ihm lässt zeige ich dich wegen Kindesentziehung an!" Triumphierend sah sie James an.

Dieser konnte bei soviel Dummheit nur den Kopf schütteln. „Damit kommst du sowie so nicht durch, denn Harry will dich überhaupt nicht sehen begreif es doch endlich. Was Harry und mein Verhältnis zueinander betrifft, wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Wir haben über die Dinge geredet und haben einen Neuanfang gemacht."

Bevor Lily noch irgendetwas sagen konnte klopfte es an der Tür und Severus trat ein. Ein Blick auf die beiden Anwesenden sagte ihm alles, er ließ sich jedoch nichts anmerken und begrüßte Lily mit einem Kopfnicken bevor er sich an James wand.

„James, entschuldige bitte, dass ich hier so einfach herein platze aber ich muss dringen mit dir sprechen."

„Das macht nicht Severus, Lily wollte sowieso gerade gehen. Nicht war."

Mit einem giftigen Blick und den Worten, „das wirst du noch bereuen", verließ sie das Büro.

„Danke Severus viel länger hätte ich das nicht mehr ausgehalten. Wie kann sie nur. Auf einmal sind ihr die drei, besonders Harry unendlich wichtig! Was ist nur in sie gefahren. Ich meine, ich habe auch erst vor ein paar Tagen begriffen was ich Harry durch mein Verhalten alles angetan habe. Doch er hat mir gesagt das er mich liebt und das er mir verzeiht. Ich weiß, ich habe es eigentlich nicht verdient, aber ich freue mich unendlich. Und jetzt will sie ihn mir einfach wegnehme, obwohl er sie noch nicht einmal sehen geschweige denn mit ihr reden will. Seit er sie im Publikum gesehen hat ist er nur noch am weinen, ich bekomme ihn einfach nicht beruhigt. Der Einzige, der es womöglich schaffen würde ist Draco, doch der ist mit seinen Eltern unterwegs. Was mach ich denn nur. "

Schweigend hatte Severus seinem ehemaligen Feind zugehört. „James, Harry würde alles für dich tun, genau deshalb musst du jetzt stark sein und ihn in allem unterstützen. Wenn Lily ihre Drohung war machen sollte wird er dich mehr denn je brauchen. Keine Angst, Harry ist alt genug, wenn er sagt er will nicht zu Lily wird es auch nicht müssen. Du weißt, dass ich nicht damit einverstanden bin was du getan hast, doch Lily hat sich meiner Meinung nach weitaus schlimmer verhalten. Ich werde auf deiner Seite stehen. Doch jetzt sollten wir erst einmal sehen, dass Harry wieder zur Ruhe kommt. Alles andere wird sich finden." Er bemerkte wie dem ihm gegenüber ein Schwerer Stein vom herzen plumpste.

„Aber wie. Er fängt immer wieder an zu weinen."

„Da könnte ich dir auch helfen, denn hier ist jemand der gerne mit dir reden würde. Ihm wir es wenn du nicht dagegen hast das er sich mit Harry unterhält bestimmt gelingen ihn zu beruhigen."

Muss ich noch irgenetwas sagen, ich glaube nicht!

Sternchen


	9. Sirius

Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommis, ich hoffe der Teil gefällt euch.

Viel Spass beim Lesen Sternchen!

Sirius

Erstaunt über die freundlichen Worte aus Snape's Mund sah James den anderen Mann verblüfft an. Doch schon schlug ihm die Erkenntnis ins Gesicht: „Sirius, es ist Sirius, oder. Er ist wirklich hier. Ich kann es nicht glauben und er will nach allem, was ich ihm damals an den Kopf geschmissen habe mit mir reden."

„Ja, genau das will er! Hallo James, lange nicht gesehen." Mit diesen Worten betrat Sirius das Büro des Direktors.

Das war zuviel für James und er musste sich setzten. Langsam fingen Tränen an über das Gesicht des Mannes zu laufen. Es dauerte nicht lange und James warf sich heulend in die Arme von Sirius. Die Ereignisse des Tages brachen über ihn hinein. Das Gespräch und die Versöhnung mit Harry, das Konzert, bei dem er Harry zum erstenmal bewusst spielen hörte, die Erkenntnis wie viel ihm sein Kleiner bedeutete, wie stolz er eigentlich auf Harry war. Dann das völlig unerwartete wiedersehen mit Lily, ihr Streit, die Drohung von Lily ihm Harry weg zu nehmen. Das ganze war einfach zu viel für James.

Sirius blickte überrascht auf seinen Freund, als dieser sich in seine Arme schmiss und wie ein Schlosshund zu heulen anfing. Beruhigend strich er James über den Rücken und führte ihn zu einem der Sessel auf der anderen Seite des Raumes.

„Ich bin dir nicht mehr böse James, es hat zwar lange gedauert, doch dann habe ich deine Reaktion von damals verstanden. Ich weiß, dass du das Meiste, was du damals gesagt hast nicht ernst gemeint hast. Ich finde es nur schade dass wir uns bei einem so prekären Anlass wieder sehen, aber das ist wohl Schicksal. Zusammen werden wir das schon schaffen, ich verspreche dir, Lily wird den Kleinen niemals bekommen. Außer sie würde ihn entführen und dazu ist sie nicht in der Lage und es würde ihr auf die Dauer auch nichts bringen." Beruhigend lächelnd sah er dem anderen Mann in die Augen.  
„Jetzt sollten wir aber mal nach Harry sehen, immerhin hat er jetzt lange genug geheult. Ich würde mich aber zu erst gerne allein mit ihm unterhalten, natürlich nur wenn du nicht dagegen hast."

Matt schüttelte James den Kopf. „Ich vertraue dir, bitte hilf meinem Kleinen."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Kurz darauf standen die drei Männer vor Harrys und Dracos Zimmertür, leise klopfte James an und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Das Bild was sich ihm bot war zu niedlich, Harry war wieder eingeschlafen und seine Geschwister saßen zu beiden Seiten seines Bettes, als ob sie ihn beschützten wollten. Leise räusperte James sich und die Köpfe der Zwei flogen herum.

„Dad, was ist jetzt, kommt Lily hierher. Ich meine Harry ist alt genug um selbst zu bestimmen ob er sie sehen will, oder." Flehend sah Leonie ihren Vater an.

„Ich wieß es nicht, eure Mutter will ihn unbedingt haben, sie wird wohl vor Gericht gehen, ihre Chancen sind aber nicht allzu gut. Ich werde alles tun damit Harry bei uns bleibt, versprochen. Ich lasse meinen Kleinen nicht noch mal im Stich, dazu bedeutet er mir viel zu viel! Aber jetzt zu was Anderem, ich habe euch, besser gesagt Harry jemanden mit gebracht, Kommt doch mal her." Lächeln trat James zur Seite und gab den Blick auf Sirius frei.

„Sirius!" schrieen die beiden, ganz vergessend, dass ihr kleiner Bruder schlief. Harry, durch das Geschrei aufgeweckt setzte sich auf und blickte genau ihn die Augen seines Patenonkels.

„Sirius", flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme, „bist du es wirklich?" Schon rollten wieder Tränen über das sonst so hübsche, jetzt aber vom weinen verquollenem Gesicht.

„Ich bin es wirklich Harry. Ich habe mich mit deinem Vater versöhn. Wir haben beide Fehler gemacht und diese jetzt aus der Welt geschafft, außerdem sind im Moment nur du und deine Gesundheit wichtig, alles Andere wir sich auch klären. Versprochen! Aber jetzt erzähl mal, was ist passiert, dass du so durch einander bist. Es kann doch nicht nur am auftauen von Lily hängen, oder. Ich verspreche dir, kein von dir gesagtes Wort dringt aus diesem Zimmer solange du es nicht willst."

Schüchtern sah Harry sich um und bemerkte, dass sie alleine waren und dass die Tür geschlossen war.

Stockend begann er zu erzählen: „Es ist auf einmal alles so anders, nicht dass ich mich nicht darüber freue, dass Dad und ich uns wieder verstehen. Aber die ganze Sache mit Mom, warum ist sie damals einfach gegangen. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht, sie musste doch wissen wie lieb ich sie hatte. Immer wenn sie mich besuchte, hat sie gesagt, das mich keine Schuld trifft und das sie mich genauso lieb hat wie vorher und das wir immer noch eine Familie sind, dabei hat sie mir die Schuld gegeben und mich dafür gehasst. Sie hat mir die Schuld an Luisas Tod gegeben, dabei kann ich doch nichts dafür. Ich hab sie doch geliebt, immerhin war sie meine kleine Schwester und ich musste zusehen wie sie gestorben ist, sie hat so laut geschrieen und auf einmal war alles still, und dann bin ich im Krankenhaus aufgewacht. Und Dad hat mir erzählt, das Luisa an ihren Verletzungen gestorben ist. Manchmal habe ich gehofft das ich an ihrer Stelle gestorben wäre, dann hatte Mom die Familie sicher nicht verlassen, Luisa war ihr Lieblingskind, seit sie auf der Welt war, hatte sie keine Zeit mehr für uns, sie hat mir noch nicht mal mehr beim Cello spielen zugehört, sie hat immer nur geschimpft da ich ihren Engel aufwecken würde. Früher hat sie mich immer Engel genannt." Je mehr Harry erzählte, desto mehr Tränen verließen seine Augen.

Sirius war geschockt, das Ganze hatte also nicht erst nach dem Unfall angefangen, sondern schon mit den Geburt der kleinen Luisa. Warum hatte er das nicht schon früher bemerkt. Sirius könnte sich ohrfeigen, natürlich war ihm aufgefallen, das Harry sich nach der Geburt seiner kleinen Schwester verändert hatte, doch er hatte es darauf zurückgeschoben, das Harry bis jetzt immer das Nesthäkchen gewesen war und erst lernen musste mit der neuen Situation klar zu kommen.

„Warum hast du nie was gesagt Harry. Wir hätten dir doch schon damals helfen können." Fragte Sirius vorsichtig und hoffte, dass Harry die Frage nicht als Kritik auffassen würde.

„Ich hatte Angst, dass sie mich dann gar nicht mehr lieb hat, immerhin hatte sie auch manchmal noch Zeit für mich, aber dann war sie immer wie früher, ich versteh das alles nicht. Was mach ich denn jetzt? Ich will sie nicht wieder sehen." Fragte er seinen Patenonkel mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme. Er wusste, dass Sirius für fast alle Situationen einen Ausweg kannte.

„Das weiß ich leider auch nicht Kleiner, aber wir werden schon einen Weg finden, versprochen!" Mit diesen Worten schloss Sirius Harry fest ihn die Arme und gab ihm einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

„Willst du jetzt mir zu Essen kommen. Draco ist bestimmt auch wieder da, er macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen was meinst du." Bei der Erwähnung von Dracos Namen fingen Harrys Augen an zu leuchten und die ganze Heulerei der letzten Stunden war vergessen.

Lächelnd nickte er und wand sich an seinen Paten. „Würdest du mir was Neues zum Anziehen raussuchen. Ich mach mich in der zwischen Zeit schnell frisch, ich will gar nicht wissen wie ich aussehe." Mit diesen Worten Setzte Harry sich in seinen Rollstuhl und rollte ins Bad.  
Kopfschüttelnd sah Sirius dem Jungen nach, eben noch war er am heulen und jetzt lächelte er schon wieder. Er wusste, das Harry lange brauchen würde, bis all das Erlebte verarbeitet sein würde, doch ein Anfang war damit gemacht, das Harry ihm etwas erzählt hatte was sonst bis auf Lily keiner wusste.

Auch war Sirius sich sicher, dass sein Geliebter und dessen Patenkind Harry unterstützen würden. Denn wenn er seinen Schatz richtig verstanden hatte, empfand dessen Patenkind weit mehr als nur Freundschaft für den Kleinen.

Ich bitte wie immer um eine kleine Kommi Spende

bis bald Sternchen


	10. Weihnachten Teil 1

Danke an meine drei Kommischreiber.

**Little Lion**: Du hast recht, es kommt noch mehr. Mehr sag ich aber nicht.

**Sarah N Malfoy**: Ja sie sind ein Paar. Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt.

**Liz Black**: War doch gar nicht so verwirrend, hast es doch verstanden. Meine Tasten qualmen und ich werde sie weiterhin hauen, versprochen.

Weihnachten Teil 1

Kurz darauf kam Harry frisch geduscht aus dem Bad, sein Gesicht war zwar immer noch leicht rot und etwas verquollen, doch er sah um Klassen besser aus als noch vor wenigen Minuten. Dankbar nahm er die Kleidung, die Sirius rausgesucht hatte uns lies sich dann wie immer bei Schuhen und Socken helfen. „Danke Sirius, danke, dass du mir zugehört hast. Es hat wirklich geholfen, ich weiß, ich werde es Dad auch erzählen müssen wenn nicht noch mehr Leuten, wenn Lily ihre Drohung wahr macht.

Warum will sich mich auf einmal wieder haben, ich verstehe dass nicht und eigentlich will ich es auch nicht verstehen." Traurig sah Sirius Harry an, dieser hoffte nur, dass sein Patenkind nicht wieder anfangen würde zu weinen.

Doch Harry schüttelte nur einmal den Kopf und rollte dann zur Tür und auf den Gang. Schon an der nächsten Ecke kam ihnen Draco gefolgt von seinen Eltern entgegen. Als der Blonde Harry sah rannte er auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Harry, wie geht es dir. Ich hoffe er geht dir besser, dein Vater wartet auf dich an unserem Tisch." Mit diesen Worten löste Draco sich von Harry und stellte ihm seine Eltern vor. „Harry, darf ich vorstellen meine Mutter Nazissa und mein Vater Lucius Malfoy." 

Leicht verlegen gab Harry den Beiden die Hand, „es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen Mister und Misses Malfoy", sagte er höflich.

„Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Harry, Draco hat uns schon eine Menge von dir erzählt. Du kannst stolz auf dich sein, bei ihm haben alle Mathenachhilfelehrer bis auf dich versagt. Du hasst es geschafft und dafür danke ich dir." Mit diesen Worten reichte Misses Malfoy ihm die Hand, welche er annahm und vorsichtig schüttelte.

„Ich habe es gern getan." 

In diesem Moment erreichten sie die Große Halle und Harry steuerte gemeinsam mit Draco und den Erwachsenen auf seinen Vater und seine Geschwister zu, welche mit Severus am Tisch saßen und sich unterhielten.  
„Dad", stürmisch umarmte Harry seinen Vater und stellte seinen Rollstuhl dann genau neben den Stuhl seines Vaters.  
Leicht besorgt musterte James seinen Sohn, er sah, dass sein Sohn eine Maske trug um die Anderen nicht zu besorgen. 

„Harry, ich habe eine Neuigkeit für dich, wir werden über Weihnachten nicht weg fahren und mit dir Severus und Siri gemeinsam bei uns zu Hause feiern." Lächelnd sah James seinen Sohn an. Ungläubig sah Harry seinen Vater an, er hatte ihm doch nicht wirklich gesagt, dass er ein Turnier abgesagt hatte um mit ihm Weihnachten zu feiern.

„Ist das dein Ernst. Ich darf Weihnachten nach hause." Lächelnd nickte James und wurde schon im nächsten Moment stürmisch von drei Personen umarmt, denn nicht nur Harry sondern auch seine Geschwister fielen ihrem Vater um den Hals.

Dann fiel sein Blick zu seinem Patenonkel, dieser gab Sev gerade einen Kuss auf die Wange. Und drückte seine Hand, dann zog er ihn hoch und ging mit ihm aus der Halle. Wissend sahen alle am Tisch den Beiden nach.

Als Harry später am Abend im Bett lag kamen alle Ereignisse noch einmal hoch, die Versöhnung mit seinem Vater, das Auftauchen von Lily, dann Sirius und am Ende noch das Geschenk seines Vaters, das er Weihnachten nach hause durfte. Ohne dass er es wirklich wollte, fing er schon wieder an zu weinen, doch diesmal vor Freude. Sein Vater hatte ihn endlich genauso behandelt wie seine Geschwister, er gehörte wieder zur Familie. 

Draco, der mitbekam, dass Harry leise weinte stand auf und setzte sich zu ihm ans Bett, als er jedoch sah, das Harry lächelte, wollte er schon wieder in sein Bett gehen als Harry ihn aufhielt. 

"Draco, könntest du heute Nacht bei mir bleiben. Bitte!" Flehend sah Harry den älteren Jungen an. Er wollte einfach nicht alleine sein, er wusste zwar nicht warum, aber er hatte Angst, dass Lily alles tun würde um ihn von allen die ihm etwas bedeuteten weg zu holen.

Lächeln legte Draco sich neben den Kleineren und schloss ihn beschützend in die Arme.  
„Ich werde, dich beschützen, das verspreche ich dir." Er konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste Harry küssen. Sanft um den kleineren nicht zu erschrecken küsste er ihn auf die Stirn. 

Erst war Harry erschrocken, dann kuschelte er sich jedoch noch enger an Draco und murmelte, so dass dieser ihn kaum verstehen konnte. „Danke. Du Draco, ich hab dich lieb."

Dracos Herz machte bei diesem Satz einen Sprung, er hatte sich schon in Harry verliebt als er in das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Er hatte Angst gehabt dem Kleinen etwas von seinen Gefühlen zu sagen, immerhin war Harry ein Jahr jünger als er und er wusste ja noch nicht einmal ob Harry schwul war.  
„Ich hab dich auch lieb Kleiner. Jetzt sollten wir aber wirklich schlafen, wir haben morgen Schule und Sev hat irgendetwas von Test gesagt."

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Der nächste Morgen kam für die Beiden viel zu schnell, langsamer als sonst machten sie sich fertig und schafften es gerade noch so sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren und dies auf dem Weg zum Chemieunterricht zu essen.  
Dort bemerkten sie schnell Bewusst, das Severus sie wirklich einen Test schreiben lies, denn die Tür zum Klassenraum war schon offen und einige Schüler saßen bereits mit griesgrämigen Mienen auf ihnen Plätzen. Mit den Stundenklingeln verteilte der Professor die Aufgabenzettel und verkündete, das sie eine halbe Stunde Zeit hätten und das diejenigen die fertig waren gehen durften.  
Schon beim Durchlesen der Aufgaben musste Harry lächeln, da der ganze Stoff aus den letzten Stunden stammte, also nichts was man groß lernen musste. So machte er sich genau wie Draco neben ihm an die Arbeit und gab nach zwanzig Minuten ab und verließ das Klassenzimmer um sich schon mal auf den weg zum Geigenunterricht zu machen. Auf dem Weg dort hin traf er Draco, dieser hatte schon vor Harry abgegeben und deshalb schon mal seine und auch Harrys Geige auf ihrem Zimmer zu holen.

Nach dem Musikunterricht musste Harry wieder zu Poppy um seine Übungen zumachen, doch dies Mal begleitete Draco ihn, denn Dumbledore hatte vorgeschlagen, dass Draco Harry bald mit seinen Übungen helfen sollte. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Die nächsten Wochen flogen nur so an den Beiden vorbei und schon mussten sie für die Ferien packen. Harry freute sich endlich seine Geschwister und seinen Vater wieder zu sehen, doch war er auch traurig, dass er Draco drei Wochen nicht sehen würde.  
Denn was er nicht wusste, war, dass Draco die Ferien zusammen mit seinen Eltern bei Sev und Sirius verbringen würde, denn Ihr Haus hatte ziemlich unter dem letzten Sturm gelitten und musste erst repariert werden, bevor sie wieder dort einziehen konnten.

Grinsend beobachtete Draco seinen Freund, seit der Nacht nach dem Konzert hatte keiner der Beiden sich mehr zu seinen Gefühlen geäußert, doch Draco hatte sich fest vorgenommen Harry an Weihnachten seine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Er hatte schon mit James gesprochen und ihn um Erlaubnis gebeten seinen Sohn um ein Date zu bitten, wissend lächelnd hatte James zugestimmt, er hatte schon beim Konzert bemerkt, das auch sein Sohn etwas für den Blonden fühlte, er nur nicht wusste, was diese Gefühle zu bedeuten hatten.

Als sie endlich mit Sev im Auto saßen und auf dem Weg nach hause waren eröffneten die Beiden ihm die Neuigkeit, doch so sehr Harry sich auch freute, ihm war eben wieder etwas eingefallen was zur Folge hatte das er sich das Weihnachtsfest in ferne Zukunft wünschte, denn zwischen den Feiertagen sollte er zu einem Gespräch ins Jugendamt, denn Lily hatte ihre Drohung wahr gemacht und einen Antrag auf das Sorgerecht für ihren Jüngsten gemacht.

TBC

Bis zum nächsten Mal euer Sternchen.


	11. Weihnachten Teil 2

Weihnachten Teil 2

Es war schon fast Mitternacht als die Drei endlich bei Sirius und Sev´s Haus ankamen, sie wurden schon sehnlich erwartet. Harry bekam von dem Ganzen jedoch nichts mit, er war unterwegs eingeschlafen und selbst durch den Lärm nicht aufgewacht. Vorsichtig hob James seinen Sohn hoch und trug ihn in das Gästezimmer, welches er sich mit Draco teilen sollte. Sanft deckte er seinen Sohn zu und setzte sich dann vorsichtig zu ihm auf die Bettkante.

„Harry, mein Engel es tut mir alles so leid. Wie gerne würde ich dir das Ganze ersparen, doch ich kann es nicht. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um dir zu helfen. Ich will dich nicht verlieren." Sanft strich er Harry eine schwarze Locke auch dem Gesicht.

Einen Momentlang betrachtete er seinen Jüngsten noch traurig, bevor er sich erhob und das Zimmer verlassen wollte, doch als er gerade an der Tür war hörte er Harrys leise Stimme. „Dad, bitte bleib hier, ich möchte nicht alleine sein." Bittend sah er seinen Vater an. Lächelnd ging James zurück zum Bett und schloss seinen Sohn in die Arme.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du heute Nacht mit zu mir kommst, da können wir ungestört reden, ich will alles wissen was ich in den letzten Jahren verpasst habe." Hoffnungsvoll sah James seinen Sohn an.

„Aber nur wenn du mich trägst", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige müde und kuschelte sich in die Kleidung seines Vaters.

Lächelnd stand James mit Harry auf dem Arm auf und trug ihn in sein Zimmer, dort angekommen bemerkte er, das der Kleine schon wieder schlief, vorsichtig legte er ihn auf eine Seite des großen Bettes und deckte ihn gut zu.

Dann ging er kurz hinunter um Draco bescheid zu sagen, damit dieser sich keine Sorgen machte.

Als er kurz darauf zurück in sein Zimmer kam schlief Harry tief und fest. Im Schlaf hatte er sich das Kissen seines Vaters gegriffen und hielt es krampfhaft fest.

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, bemerkte James dass Harry sich im Schlaf an ihn geklammert hatte und ihn fest hielt, so dass er nicht aufstehen konnte ohne den Kleinen zu wecken. Lächelnd beobachtete er seinen Sohn doch nach einiger Zeit meldete sich sowohl seine Blase als auch sein Magen. Zärtlich um den Kleinen nicht zu erschrecken strich er ihm über den Kopf und sprach ihn leise an. „Harry, Kleiner komm aufstehen, es gibt gleich Frühstück."

Verschlafen blinzelte Harry seinen Vater an und schmiss sich dann in dessen Arme.

„Dad, versprichst du mir, das du mich nie wieder alleine lässt.

Ich habe Angst, dass ich zu Lily muss. Ich habe geträumt, dass ich zu ihr muss und euch alle dich, Leonie, Hannes, Draco, Sev, und Siri nie wieder sehe." Schluchzend klammerte sich der Schwarzhaarige an seinen Vater.

Beruhigend strich James dem Kleinen über den Kopf. Er konnte verstehen, was in dessen Kopf vor ging, ging es ihm doch ähnlich.

„Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, damit wir zusammen bleiben können. Ich will dich nicht verlieren."

Es dauerte noch eine ganze Weile bis Harry sich beruhigt hatte und die Beiden sich fertig machten und zu den Anderen ins Wohnzimmer gingen. Dort angekommen wurde Harry sofort von Draco in Beschlag genommen, der Blonde schob ihn an den Tisch, auf dem schon das Mittagessen stand und setzt ihm dann einen gut gefüllten Teller vor die Nase.

„Du hast schon nicht gefrühstückt", meinte er als Harry den Teller kopfschüttelnd von sich schob.

„Bitte Harry nur ein bisschen." Lange blickte Harry in die sturmgrauen Augen, bevor er langsam zu essen begann.

Die Anderen hatten die beiden Jungen schweigend beobachtet, es war deutlich zusehen wie viel der Kleinere dem Blonden bedeutete.

Die Tage bis Heiligabend vergingen schnell. Am Abend saßen alle am Esstisch in der geräumigen Wohnküche und verspeisten, das von Sirius gekochte Weihnachtsessen.

Es war still am Tisch alle hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Plötzlich brach Harry wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen in Tränen aus, er konnte einfach nicht mehr, dass was alles zu viel für ihn, er wollte doch einfach nur glücklich sein. Warum erlaubte Lilly das nicht, wollte sie sich dadurch an ihm rechen für das was sie ihrer Meinung nach wegen ihm erleiden musste.

Weinend rollte er aus dem Zimmer, als James ihn begleiten wollte schüttelte er nur den Kopf und verließ die Küche.

Nach einiger Zeit fingen Draco und die Anderen an sich Sorgen um den Kleinen zu machen.

„Ich werde mal sehen wie es ihm geht", meinte der Blonde mit einem traurigen Lächeln und verließ ebenfalls die Küche. Er ging durch die untere Etage und schließlich fand er den Schwarzhaarigen im Wintergarten. Harry saß dort ganz still und beobachtete wie den Flocken vom Himmel fielen und sie langsam wie eine dicke weiße Decke über den Garten legten. Er bemerkte den Blonden erst, als dieser genau neben ihm stand.

„Draco, ich habe Angst ich will euch nicht verlassen, ich habe solche Angst, dass ich euch nie wieder sehen werde." Traurig griff er nach der Hand des Blonden.

Vorsichtig umschloss der Draco Harrys Hand und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Egal was passiert, ich lasse dich nicht alleine Kleiner, dazu habe ich dich viel zu gern.

Harry ich habe mich in dich verliebt, schon als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben. Ich liebe dich und ich werde nie zulassen, das dir irgendjemand weh tut." Mit diesen Worten schloss er den Kleineren in die Arme.

Harry war erst etwas überrumpelt von dem Geständnis seines Freundes doch dann erwiderte er die Umarmung.

„Ich mag dich auch Draco, ich kann nicht sagen ob es Liebe ist, ich weiß nicht wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man jemanden liebt. Alles was ich weiß ist, dass ich nicht will das du mich alleine lässt, da ich das Gefühl habe, das ich ohne dich nicht Leben kann." Gespannt blickte Harry seinen Drachen an.

„Das ist Liebe Harry, wenn man ohne den Anderen nicht mehr leben kann, genau das ist Liebe." Glücklich umarte er Harry noch etwas fester, bevor er sich von ihm löse und ihm in die Augen sah.

„Ich glaube wir sollten langsam zurück, sonst räumen die Anderen unsere Geschenke weg und wir bekommen sie erst nächstes Jahr", meinte der Blonde scherzhaft und schob Harry ins Wohnzimmer. Dort saßen die Anderen und packten die Geschenke mit bloßen Blicken aus. Sie hatten auf die Beiden gewartet, doch jetzt wo sie da waren gab es kein Halten mehr, Hannes und Leonie stürzten sich auf die Geschenke und verteilten sie so schnell sie konnten.

Es dauerte nicht lange und der ganze Boden war mit Papier bedeckt.

Harry bekam von Sev und Sirius neue Malsachen, von seinen Geschwistern ein Geigenpflegeset, von seinem Vater bekam er ein paar Bücher und einen Gutschein für ein Wochenende, an dem er seinen Vater ganz für sich allein hatte und sie irgendwo hin fahren würden. Stürmisch umarte er seinen Vater, welcher neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß, denn dort hatte Hannes ihn hingesetzt. Der Junge wollte, dass sein kleiner Bruder und ihr Vater so viel Zeit wie möglich nah beieinander hatten.

Als letztes öffnete Harry das Geschenk von Draco, es war eine einfache Silberkette mit einem Tigeranhänger, der Tiger hatte grüne Augen genau wie Harry.

„Du bist für mich ein Tiger Harry, du kämpfst wie einer, du schaffst Dinge die niemand für möglich gehalten hat und du hast eine reine Seele." Mit diesen Worten küsste Draco den Schwarzhaarigen sanft auf die Lippen.

„Wir werden alles was auf dich zukommt zusammen durch stehen, ich werde dich nicht alle mit dem Ganzen lassen."

Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile irgendwann war Harry an seinen Vater gelehnt eingeschlafen und so beschlossen auch die Anderen ins Bett zu gehen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Es war der 28. und Harry stand zusammen mit seiner Familie und Draco vor dem Büro, der Dame, die seinen Fall bearbeiten sollte.

Kurz nach dem sein Vater geklopft hatte wurden sie hineingerufen und von der Sekretärin begrüßt. Bis auf Harry mussten alle bei ihr im Büro warten, während sie den Jungen zu ihrer Chefin brachte.

Harry fühlte sich unwohl in seiner Haut, warum musste er alleine zu dieser Frau. Doch ehe er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte wurde er von einer jungen Frau in einem Blauen Kostüm begrüßt.

„Hallo Harry, ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen, mein Name ist Martha.

Ich werde dir jetzt ein Paar Fragen stellen, danach werde ich noch mit den anderen Angehörigen deiner Familie sprechen und dann entscheiden, wo du ab jetzt am besten aufgehoben bist."


	12. Martha und Lily

**Citysweeper:** Vielen Dank für das einzige Kommi zu meinem letzten Chapter. Freut mich, dass dir die Story so gut gefällt.

Martha und Lily

Mit klopfendem Herzen folgte Harry Martha in ihr Büro, hier sah es gar nicht aus wie in einem richtigen Büro, überall hingen Bilder und lagen Spielsachen herum, dass einzige was ihm bewusst werden lies, dass er sich in einem Büro befand war der große Schreibtisch mit Akten und Computer.

Doch Martha schien sich nicht um diesen zu kümmern, sie wartete auf Harry und schob ihn dann an einen Tisch in der Sitzecke am anderen Ende des Raumes.

Sie lächelte Harry an und fragte ob er etwas zu trinken haben wolle. Doch Harry schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, sein Magen würde da nicht mitspielen, da war er sich sicher. Martha bestellte sich bei ihrer Sekretärin einen Saft und setzt sich dann gegenüber von Harry.

„Ich Weiß, dass das alles sehr schwer für dich sein muss, doch es ist nun mal mein Beruf heraus zu finden was das Beste für dich ist. Also lass uns anfangen, je schneller sind wir fertig, was meinst du." Harry konnte nur nicken, ihm war schlecht.

„Die ersten Fragen betreffen nur deine Daten. Du heißt Harry James Potter und wurdest am 31.07.1990 geboren." Harry nickt zur Bestätigung. Du wohnst mit deiner Schwester Leonie Lilian Potter und deinem Bruder Johannes Jeremias Potter bei deinem Vater James Potter." Wieder nickte Harry „Und du gehst seit Anfang des Schuljahres auf das Hogwarts Internat für Sport, Kunst und Musik." Harry nickte erneut. Martha lächelte ihn kurz beruhigend an, bevor sie mit den eigentlichen Fragen begann. „Kannst du dir vorstellen bei deiner Mutter zu leben, wenn ja warum oder wenn nein warum nicht." Harry atmete bevor er antwortete noch einmal tief durch: „Sie hat uns kurz nach dem Unfall, der mich in den Rollstuhl gebracht und meiner kleinen Schwester das Leben gekostet hat einfach verlassen. Sie hat gesagt, das ich an allem Schuld bin, weil ich an dem Tag unbedigt meine neue Geige abholen wollte. Sie hat sich noch nicht einmal von mir verabschiedet. Kurz bevor sie gegangen ist hat sie mich mit Dad im Krankenhaus besucht, sie hat mich ihn den Arm genommen und gesagt das sie mich liebt und dass alles gut wird. AM nächsten Tag haben mein Vater und meine Geschwister mich besucht und erzählt, dass sie gegangen ist. Wir haben bis zu dem Konzert nichts mehr von ihr gehört. Ich will sie nie wieder sehen, sie hat gesagt sie hasst mich, warum soll ich zu jemandem wollen der mich hasst." Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Harry die Frau an. „Warum tut sie mir das an, warum. Ich war ihr doch die letzten vier Jahre egal, warum jetzt wenn alles wieder in Ordnung ist und ich glücklich bin." Martha sah den Jungen mitleidig an. Sie verstand ihn. „Es tut mir leid, aber ich muss dir diese Fragen stellen. Sie griff neben sich und reichte dem Jungen ein Taschentuch. Sie gab ihm einige Zeit um sich zu beruhigen, dann fuhr sie mit ihren Fragen fort. Hierbei ging es um das Verhältnis zu dem Rest seiner Familie vor und nach dem Unfall. Harry erzählte ihr alles von dem Verhalten seiner Vater und seiner Geschwister, wie er in der Schule geärgert wurde, das Sirius ihn nicht mehr besuchen durfte, dann wie er Draco und Sev kennen gelernt hatte und wie er sich am Ende mit seinem Vater ausgesprochen hatte und dass er trotz des Verhaltens seines Vaters sich nie gewünscht hatte lieber bei seiner Mutter zu sein. Am Ende des Gesprächs lächelte Martha ihn an und brachte ihn zurück zu seiner Familie, dann mussten noch James, Leonie und Hannes Fragen beantworten.

Harry kuschelte sich erschöpf an Draco, das Gespräch hatte ihn doch mehr angestrengt als er zugeben wollte. Snaft strich Draco seinem Freund über den Kopf. „Keine Angst Kleiner, das wird schon. Ich pass schon auf die auf." Harry nickte schwach.

Es dauerte lange, bis sie das Amt endlich wieder verlassen konnte. Martha hatte James gesagt, das sie sich dafür einsetzen würde, das Harry bei ihnen bleiben dürfe, denn Lily sei diejenige gewesen die gegangen sei und sich ab dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr für ihre Kinder interessiert hatte. Sie versprach ihnen sich so schnell wie möglich bei ihnen zu melden und sie über den neusten Stand der Dinge zu informieren.

Diese Aussage hatte alle ein klein wenig beruhigt und James lud die Jugendlichen zum Abendessen in ein kleines Italienisches Restaurant ein. Harry liebte dieses kleine Restaurant er war einige Male mit seinen Geschwistern hier gewesen um irgendetwas zu feiern. Freundlich nickte Harry der Bedienung zu und bestellte seine üblichen Spagetti Cabonara mit einem Salt als Vorspeise und einer Cola zu trinken. Draco vertraute dem Kleineren und bestellte das Gleiche, die anderen Drei aßen Pizza. Nachdem der Hauptgang serviert wurde und alle mit dem Essen fertig waren wand James sich an seinen Jüngsten. „Harry, ich möchte mich noch einmal in aller Form bei dir für mein Verhalten entschuldigen und dich als vollwertigen Mitglied der Familie Potter willkommen heißen." Lächelnd überreichte er seinem Sohn eine kleine Schmuckschatulle mit einem Ring, der das Wappen der Familie Potter trug. Harry sah erst auf seinen Vater und dann auf den Ring. Ohne sich um die anderen Gäste zu kümmern umarmte er seinen Vater schluchzend. „Danke Dad, danke, danke, danke. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel mir das Bedeutet, nicht der Ring sondern einfach nur deine Worte. Als Harry sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte löste er sich von seinem Vater, dabei viel sein Blick auf die Tür und sein Gesicht verdunkelt sich, gerade hatte seine Mutter in Begleitung eines fremden Mannes die Pizzeria betreten. „Dad, können wir nach hause." Doch es war schon zu spät Lily kam zielstrebig zu ihrem Tisch und setzte sich einfach neben Draco auf die Bank, dieser musste rücken, damit sie sich nicht auf seinen Schoss setzte. Der Mann setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und nickte den anwesenden zu, ihm schien das ganze mächtig unangenehm zu sein.

Hallo Harry, wie geht es dir Kleiner." Harry sah sie nur wütend an, am liebsten würde er ihr eine sehr unanständige Antwort geben, doch er riss sich zusammen. „Bis eben ging's mir gut, aber dann hat eine Peson den Raum betreten, die es bevorzugt hat mich alleine zu lassen." Wütend sah Harry seine Mutter an und fauchte dann. „Was glaubst du wie es mir geht, nur weil du dich plötzlich daran erinnert hast das du drei Kinder hat wovon zwei schon erwachsen sind kommst du wieder in unser Leben. Wir waren auch ohne dich glücklich und jetzt kommst du und willst alles zerstören nur weil du dir in den Kopf gesetzt hast, das ich bei dir Leben soll, du bist so was von egoistisch." Vor Wut liefen dem Jungen schon die Tränen übers Gesicht. „Alles muss immer so sein, wie du es haben willst, wie es anderen geht ist dir egal. Als Sofie gestorben ist hast du mich gehasst, du hast mir die Schuld gegeben und bist einfach abgehauen. Du hast dich noch nicht einmal von mir verabschiedet, hast du eine Ahnung wie es mir ging. Nein! Hast du nicht! Ich habe gesehen wie sie gestorben ist, ich habe sie weinen gehört, bis ihre inneren Verletzungen sie haben sterben lassen. Ich hasse dich ich will dich nie wieder sehen."

Damit drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Vater. „Ich würde gerne nach Hause Dad, der Tag war doch ziemlich anstrengend." Mit diesen Worten rollte er bis zur Tür und wartete Dort auf den Rest seiner Familie.  
In der Spiegelung der Tür sah er wie Lily erneut zum sprechen ansetzte, jedoch von ihrem Begleiter aufgehalten wurde. Dieser sah mitleidig zu Harry und lächelte ihm kurz zu als er bemerkte, dass der Junge sie in der Scheibe beobachtete.

James nickte dem Mann dankbar zu und ging dann Bezahlen, die anderen kamen schon zu Harry und Hannes half seinem Bruder über die Türschwelle hinaus ins Freie.

Vielleicht bekomm ich dismal ja ein paar mehr Kommis. Bitte! Euere Sternchen-1986


	13. Sorgerechtsstreit I

Endlich kommt das neue Kapitel, tut mir leid das es so lange gedauert hat, aber erst hat mein PC Zicken gemacht und im Moment der von meiner Beta, jetzt gehen sie endlich wieder und ihr könnt weiter lesen. Kommi-Antworten kommen das nächste Mal wieder, versprochen.

Nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen, euer Sternchen.

Sorgerechtsstreit I

Auf dem Weg nach hause schlief Harry an seinen Bruder gelehnt ein, der Tag war einfach zuviel für ihn, erst das Gespräch mit Martha im Jugendamt und dann die Konfrontation mit seiner Mutter. Harry verstand nicht warum seine Mutter so handelte, wenn sie ihn wirklich liebte würde sie ihm doch nicht wehtun wollen, oder etwa doch? Wollte sie ihn immer noch dafür bestrafen, das seine kleine Schwester tot war? Warum hatte sie sich nicht damit abgefunden und war darüber erleichtert, das wenigstens Harry, wenn auch schwer verletzt überlebt hatte? Hätte sie nicht für ihn da sein sollen? Es war doch nicht seine Schuld, das der andere Fahrer betrunken war und die Vorfahrt missachtet hat, oder das seine Geige an seinem Geburtstag noch nicht fertig war. Er war neun und er hatte sich so sehr auf die Geige gefreut, wenn Lily Sofie nicht hätte mitnehmen müssen wären sie 20 Minuten früher an der Kreuzung gewesen und nichts wäre passiert. Aber Sofie musste ja unbedingt mit, immer musste sie mit, nie harre Lily mal Zeit für ihre anderen Kinder, immer nur Sofie hier, Sofie da. Harry hatte seine kleine Schwester dennoch gern gehabt, er verstand, dass sie nichts dafür konnte.

Harry sah im Traum, wie alles geschah, wie er Lily, nachdem der Geigenbauer angerufen hatte, anbettelte die Geige heute noch abzuholen, wie seine Mutter ihn anschrie, das er egoistisch und selbstgerecht sei. Das sich nicht immer alles um ihn drehen würde. Als sie am Ende dann doch zugestimmt hatte, musste Harry dennoch eine Niederlage einstecken. Er hatte sich gefreut mit seiner Mutter alleine zu sein, doch diese schickte ihn ins Auto um Sofie in Ruhe anzuziehen und ihr noch schnell die Flasche zu geben. Enttäuscht setzte Harry sich ins Auto, Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Als seine Mutter dann endlich mit der Kleinen kam fauchte sie ihn an ja leise zu sein, damit er Sofie nicht aufwecken würde.

Sie waren nur noch vier Strassen von dem Laden entfernt als plötzlich ein Auto gegen ihren Wagen raste. Harry spürte einen Schmerz im Rücken, dann war alles taub, neben sich hörte er seine Schwester schreien, er versuchte etwas zu sehen, doch es blieb alles schwarz, vorsichtig betastete er seine Umgebung, sanft nahm er die Hand des kleinen Mädchens, er wollte sie beruhigen, doch es ging nicht, es dauerte nicht lange und er spürte wie der kleine Körper erschlaffte.

Als er aufwachte und man ihm sagte, dass seine kleine Schwester tot sei, brach für den damals Neunjährigen eine Welt zusammen. Denn auch wenn er immer wieder eifersüchtig war, so liebte er die Kleine.

Tränen liefen dem schlafenden Jungen über das ohnehin schon blasse Gesicht, sanft wurden diese von Draco weggewischt. Er liebte den Kleineren, er hatte sich zum ersten Mal richtig verliebt, doch er wusste auch, dass Harry nicht so weit war. Er würde jetzt einfach für den Anderen da sein und ihm helfen, wenn Harry es wollte.

Die Anderen unterhielten sich leise über die Geschehnisse des Tages, vor allem über den Fremden, der Lily begleitete und scheinbar auf Harrys Seite stand.

„Meinst du Lily hat einen neuen Mann?" Leonie, die neben ihrem Vater saß sah diesen fragend an.

„Wenn ja, warum will sie dann Harry, warum lässt sie sich nicht einfach noch ein Baby machen, wenn sie unbedingt ein Kind haben will? Oder will sie Harry nur leiden lassen, weil sie ihm immer noch die Schuld gibt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Schatz, ich kann es einfach nicht sagen. Wir müssen abwarten und hoffen, das Harry bei uns bleiben darf, alles andere würde ihn brechen, er hat sich gerade auf seiner Schule eingewöhnt, hat Freunde gefunden und ich habe meine Fehler eingesehen."

Hoffnungsvoll sah James seine Tochter an. Er würde es nicht verkraften, wenn sie ihm Harry wegnehmen würden, er liebte seinen Kleinen einfach, auch wenn er es ihm in den letzten Jahren nie öffentlich gezeigt hatte. Doch nachts saß er oft an dessen Bett und strich ihm hin und wieder eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, wie oft hätte er Harry, wenn dieser wieder traurig aus der Schule kam einfach in den Arm genommen und ihm gesagt, dass alles gut werden würde, dass er ihn lieb hat. James seufzte und konzentrierte sich wieder mehr auf die Straße, kurz darauf bog er in die Einfahrt seines Hauses und parkte vor der Tür, er stieg aus und nahm Hannes, den Kleinen ab und trug Harry in sein Zimmer, die anderen folgten ihm ins Haus und machten es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem.

Es dauerte nicht lange und James kam zu ihnen, gemeinsam redeten sie noch ein wenig über Harry und ihre Chancen den Prozess, der am 5 Januar stattfinden sollte zu gewinnen. Als auch den anderen die Augen langsam zufielen schickte James sie alle ins Bett, er selbst setzte sich in die Küche und schrieb einen Brief.

Die nächsten Tage flogen an ihnen vorbei, Sylvester war zwar nicht so fröhlich wie sonst, aber immerhin lustiger als Weihnachten. Sie lachten viel und Harry, Draco, Leonie und Johannes spielten Spiele, machten eine Schneeballschlacht und halfen bei den Vorbereitungen für das Essen.

Am Abend kamen dann Severus, Sirius und Dracos Eltern, der Abend wurde zu einem gemütlichen kleinen Fest und um Mitternacht bestaunten sie zusammen das Feuerwerk über der Stadt, denn James hatte lange keine Raketen oder ähnliches mehr gekauft, er hatte mit seinen Kindern vereinbart, das sie das Geld lieber an Kinderhilfsorganisationen spendeten, die hätten mehr davon.

Harry fasste immer mehr Vertrauen zu seinem Vater und war nun meistens in dessen Nähe zu finden, Draco freute sich darüber, dass sein kleiner Tiger langsam wieder richtig lächeln konnte und dass das Lächeln nun auch in den grünen Augen zu sehen war. So war er auch nicht eifersüchtig, wenn Harry ihn hin und wieder links liegen ließ, er ging dann zu Hannes oder Leonie, die beiden mochten den Freund ihres Bruders und quetschten ihn meist über die Zeit in der Schule und Harrys Fortschritte beim Geige spielen aus. Bereitwillig gab der Blonde Auskunft.

Die zwei Tage vor dem Gerichtstermin waren die Hölle für Harry, schlimmer noch als die Tage vor Weihnachten, am liebsten würde Harry seinen Vater überhaupt nicht mehr los lassen, er wusste, das er sich für einen 14-jährigen kindisch benahm, doch das war ihm egal, er wolle einfach bei seiner Familie bleiben.

James wusste nicht mehr was er tun sollte, er konnte Harry im Moment einfach nicht helfen, was, wenn sie verlieren würde, Harry würde es nicht verkraften.

Sanft strich er seinem Sohn eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und deckte ihn dann zu, morgen würde sich ihr aller Schicksal entscheiden. Leise stand er auf und ging zur Tür, wurde jedoch auf halben weg unterbrochen, „Dad... bleibst du bei mir... bitte, ich habe Angst... ich will nicht alleine seine... bitte." flehend sah Harry seinen Vater im Dunklen an.

James seufzte leise und ging zurück zum Bett seines Sohnes, vorsichtig kuschelte er sich unter die Decke und nahm ihn in den Arm. „Ich werde für dich kämpfen mein Kleiner, kämpfen wie eine Löwin. Ganz egal was morgen passiert, ich werde alles tun, damit du bei uns bleiben kannst, das verspreche ich dir."

Harry nickte und kuschelte sich dann müde an seinen Vater, es dauerte lange, bis er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, dabei hielt er das Hemd seines Vaters fest umklammert, als ob er Angst hätte, das dieser ihn mitten in der Nacht alleine lassen würde. Am nächsten Morgen wachte er schon vor sechs auf, langsam begann er sich fertig zu machen, er zog eine schlichte dunkelblaue Jeans und ein grünes Hemd an. Um den Hals band er die Kette, die er von Draco zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte. Um 9 sollten sie im Gericht sein, essen konnte von ihnen keiner mehr, so verließen alle pünktlich um acht das Haus und trafen um 8:30 vor dem Gerichtssaal ein.

Harry und Draco wurden in einen gemütlichen Raum gebracht, denn die Richterin wollte den Jungen nicht den Strapazen ausliefern, ihn im Saal vor seinen Eltern vernehmen zu müssen. Draco sollte, solange bei Harry bleiben, die Richterin würde ihn dann, wenn sie Harry vernehmen wollte auf den Flur schicken und ihn danach im Saal befragen, dann sollte er wieder zu Harry, damit dieser jemanden hatte den er kannte und dem er vertraute.

James wartete mit Leonie und Johannes auf dem Flur auf den Anwalt. Als dieser kam sprachen sie noch kurz und pünktlich um neun begann die Verhandlung.

TBC

Lob und konstruktive Kritik sind wie immer herzlich willkommen

Ich hoffe das ich den nächsten Teil schnell hochgeladen bekomme, kann aber nichts versprechen, da sowohl meine Beta als auch ich momentan ziemlich viel für die Schule tun müssen, aber wer kennt das nicht, Schule geht nun mal vor.


	14. Sorgerechtsstreit II

Endlich geht es weiter, leider postet Ffnet keine Kommis mehr und ich hab noch net begriffen wie man sie sonst schickt, viellciht kann mir ja einer von euch helfen..

Ich hab noch ne zweite Frage ich hab bei ffnet mal ne story gelesen und find sie nicht wieder, auch hier bitte ich um die Mithilfe meiner Leser, Harry und Draco sind wie so oft Zwillinge und werden als Cousinas ausgegeben, dann verplappert Draco sich als Harry angegriffen wird und Totesser ermorden Narzissa, Lucius lässt Harry daraufhin bei Snape. Also wenn ihr wisst wo ich die Story finde bitte melden!

Der Sorgerechtsstreit II

Die Familienrichterin sah James und Lily einen Moment lang schweigend an, dann begann sie die Verhandlung und bat die Anwälte um ihre Anträge. Lilys Anwalt erhob sich zuerst und beantragte das Sorgerecht für Harry auf Lily zu übertragen, da James keine Zeit für ihn hatte, da er ja seine anderen Kinder trainierte und ihn deshalb in ein Internat abgeschoben habe.  
James und Lily spießten sich unterdessen mit ihren Blicken auf, keiner der Beiden wollte nachgeben, erst als auch James Anwalt seinen Antrag auf Ablehnung des Wechsels des Sorgerechts gestellt hatte und die Richterin James ansprach unterbrachen die Beiden den Blickkontakt.

„Mr. Potter sie haben Momentan das Sorgerecht für ihren 14 Jährigen Sohn Harry James Potter, dieser geht seit beginn des Schuljahres auf das Hogwarts Internat für Sport und Musik, darf ich sie Fragen was sie dazu bewegt hat ihren Sohn auf eine Internatsschule zu schicken und dann gerade nach Hogwarts..."

James sah die Richterin an und begann zu erzählen, dabei vermied er es in Lilys Richtung zu blicken. „Als meine Frau uns vor fünf Jahren nach dem Unfall Hals über Kopf verließ gab ich zuerst Harry die Schuld, denn sie sagte das er Schuld an dem Unfall sei und das sie nicht mit einem Kind zusammen leben könne welches im Rollstuhl sitzt. Ich weiß, dass mein Verhalten falsch war, denn selbst als ich meine Trauer und Enttäuschung überwunden hatte änderte ich mein Verhalten gegenüber Harry nicht wirklich. Ich hatte einfach Angst, Angst ihn zu verlieren, dabei habe ich einfach nicht gesehen wie sehr er gelitten hat. Er hat sogar noch mehr gelitten als wir anderen, er hat seine Schwester sterben sehen und konnte mit niemandem darüber reden. Doch nachts saß ich oft an seinem Bett und strich ihm die Tränen von den Wangen.  
Ich habe ihn dann in einem Internat angemeldet, weil ich nicht mehr mit ansehen konnte wie er in der Schule gemobbt wurde. Auch wenn ich nie mit ihm darüber gesprochen habe, so habe ich mich dennoch mit seinen Lehrern auseinandergesetzt. Doch das war nicht der einzige Grund, ich habe langsam begriffen wie sehr es Harry geschmerzt hat, das niemand wirklich Zeit für ihn hatte oder seine Interessen geteilt hat, sie müssen wissen er ist ein hervorragender Geigenspieler. Gerade wegen seiner Begeisterung für die Musik habe ich ihn in Hogwarts angemeldet, denn diese Schule hat den besten Ruf in dieser Beziehung in ganz Schottland. Ich wollte ihm einfach ein Leben ermöglich, in dem er nicht immer im Schatten seiner Geschwister steht, er sollte mit Kindern zusammen sein die seine Interessen Teilen und ihn für seine Person mögen und nicht weil er mein Sohn ist. Bei uns zuhause versteht bis auf ihn nicht wirklich jemand etwas von Musik, ich wollte einfach, dass er mit Gleichaltrigen zusammen ist die seine Interessen teilen, mit denen er über Musik diskutieren kann." Als James endete, hatte er Tränen in den Augen – er liebte seinen Sohn, er würde es nicht überstehen ihn herzugeben.  
„Ich habe erst gemerkt wie viel er mir eigentlich bedeutet und was er für unsere Familie bedeutet, als er in der Schule war. Ich habe mich vor dem Herbstkonzert mit ihm ausgesprochen, er hat mit sogar verziehen, er hat gesagt, dass er auch wenn ich mich nicht entschuldigt hätte lieber bei mir geblieben wäre als zu seiner Mutter zu gehen." Die Richterin sah den Mann an und nickte, ihr Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Ablehnung als sie sich nun an Lily wand.

„Nun zu ihnen, warum wollen sie nach fünf Jahren das Sorgerecht für Harry." Sie sah die Frau etwas kälter an als zuvor James.

„Ich will ihn bei mir haben, James hat ihn nicht verdient, er hat doch Hannes und Leonie, außerdem ist er auch mein Sohn, ich habe verstanden, das die kleine Nervensäge nichts für den Unfall und dessen Folgen kann. Ich möchte ihn einfach bei mir haben, ich möchte mit ihm und meinem Lebensgefährten eine Familie gründen."

Hier wurde Lily von einem wütenden James unterbrochen, „Du willst ihn also nur um eine Familie zu gründen, er bedeutet dir gar nichts, nur du und dein Freund seit wichtig, warum musst du euer Glück von Harry abhängig machen, er hat es nicht verdient nur ein Mittel zum Zweck zu sein..."

Während Lily und James sich im Gerichtssaal angifteten saß Harry zitternd im Zimmer der Richterin und spielte nervös mit der Kette, welche er von Draco bekommen hatte. Der Blonde beobachtete seinen Freund mitleidig, doch er konnte nichts tun außer den Kleineren in den Arm zu nehmen und zu beruhigten und genau das tat er auch. Sanft strich er Harry über den Rücken. „Es wird alles gut werden, sie werden dich nicht zu ihr schicken, sie werden ihre Intrigen durchschauen und du wirst bei uns bleiben dürfen."

Harry sah hoffnungsvoll in die sturmgrauen Augen seines Freundes, dann lehnte er sich an ihn. „Wenn nicht, wirst du mich besuchen kommen."

Draco lächelte sanft, „ich würde um die ganze Welt reisen um dich zu besuchen, versprochen."

„Danke..." ein wenig beruhigter lehnte Harry sich an Draco und sah zur Tür, was würde die Richterin ihn fragen, würde sie eine Ängste verstehen, seine Wünsche respektieren...

Draco sah Harry besorgt von der Seite an, er musste ihn irgendwie ablenken, da fiel ihm das Schachspiel ein, welches Sev ihm am Morgen in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Er drehte Harry zu dem kleinen Tisch, „ich weiß, dass es vielleicht ein wenig unpassend ist, aber ich fordere eine Revenge und du kommst so auf andere Gedanken."

Harry blickte Draco, auch wenn ihm nicht wirklich nach Schachspielen war, dankbar an. „Danke, aber ich glaube ich bin im Moment kein guter Gegner, also verlange ich schon jetzt eine Revanche für die Zugfahrt und ich bekomme Weiß."

Er schaute Draco in die Augen und dieser nickte lächelnd, „alles was du willst."  
Sie hatten gerade begonnen als Harry Gedanken wieder zu den Geschehnissen im Gerichtssaal wanderten, Draco ließ ihn, denn er wusste, dass es eh keinen Sinn hatte, er nahm einfach wieder Harrys Hand und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken.

Im Saal vernahm die Richterin unterdessen Leonie, das Mädchen war fast so nervös wie ihr kleiner Bruder, dennoch gab sie sich Mühe der Richterin ruhig zu antworten, diese spürte natürlich die Anspannung der Schwester.  
„Keine Angst, ich habe nur einige wenige Fragen an dich, das meiste hat dein Bruder mir schon erzählt, stimmt es, das Harry und euer Vater sich vor dem Herbstkonzert ausgesprochen...", freundlich sah die Richterin das rothaarige Mädchen an.

„Ja...seit...seit Harry im Internat war ist Dad immer stiller geworden, auch wenn er sich nie wirklich um ihn gekümmert hat und sich Sorgen um ihn macht, oder wenigstens nicht für uns sichtbar hat er ihn sehr gerne. Als wir ihn dann besucht haben, hat er dies wieder hinter einer Mauer aus Kälte versteckt. Als Harrys Freund ihm dann die Meinung gesagt hat, da ist Dad zusammen gebrochen und hat mit Harry gesprochen, Harry dachte erst das es ein Trick wäre, doch dann hat er begriffen, dass James ihn tatsächlich liebt und sie haben über alles gesprochen, also ja, sie haben sich ausgesprochen."  
Flehend sah das Mädchen die Richterin an, „bitte lassen sie Harry bei uns, er würde es nicht verkraften wieder aus einer gewohnten Umgebung gerissen zu werden, er hat dort zum ersten mal Freunde gefunden." Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Leonie auf ihre Hände, gefasst beantwortete sie die restlichen Fragen der Anwälte und der Richterin.

„Ich werde sehen was für Harry das Beste ist. Ich werde jetzt ihren Bruder befragen, am besten kommen sie und ihr Bruder mit, sie können dann bei ihm bleiben während ich Mr. Malfoy befrage. Sie können die Befragung über den Bildschirm mitverfolgen." Mit diesen Worten stand die Frau auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu Harry.

„Draco, würdest du uns bitte alleine lassen, du kannst vor dem Verhandlungssaal warten, ich werde dich nach Harry befragen und dann kannst du wieder zu ihm." Draco nickte und drückte noch einmal Harrys Hand, ehe er das Zimmer verlies. Der Schwarzhaarige sah die Richterin nun ängstlich an, leicht zitternd reichte er ihr die Hand.  
"Harry, du weißt warum du hier bist, ich werde entscheiden wo du Leben sollst. Ich werde dir deshalb einige Fragen stellen, dann werde ich noch Mr. Malfoy und ihren Paten Mr. Black."

Harry nickte, „ich...ich möchte nicht zu meiner Mutter...sie...sie hat mich alleine gelassen, einfach so...ich brauchte sie doch..." Tränen rannen über das blasse Gesicht.

Die Frau sah den Jungen mitleidig an, sie verstand ihn, seine Mutter machte wirklich keinen sehr besorgten Eindruck. „Ich kann dir noch nichts versprechen, nur eins du wirst deine Familie auf jeden Fall weiter sehen können. Nun lass uns aber anfangen, je schneller können deine Geschwister und auch Mr. Malfoy wieder zu dir, es sind auch nur wenige Fragen. Du bis 14 Jahre alt und besuchst die 5 Klasse der Hogwartsschule..."

Harry nickte zur Bestätigung, „ich durfte ein Jahr überspringen." Dabei wurde er ein wenig rot.

„Also ein kleines Genie," lächelnd machte sich die schwarzhaarige Frau einige Notizen.  
„Bei dem Unfall, mit dem das ganze anfing warst du gerade neun..." Auf Harrys Nicken hin fuhr sie fort. Es folgten noch einige Fragen zu seinem Leben nach dem Unfall und seit der Aussprache mit James.  
„Ich hab nur noch eine Frage, könntest du dir Vorstellen vielleicht einmal im Monat ein Wochenende bei deiner Mutter zu verbringen..." freundlich sah die Frau Harry an, auch wenn sie sich sicher war die Antwort schon zu kennen musste sie diese Frage stellen.

„Ich...ich weiß nicht...ich kenn sie doch gar nicht mehr...ich will nicht alleine zu ihr...und auch kein Wochenende. Bitte schicken sie mich nicht alleine dort hin."

Bei diesen Worten wusste Lilys Anwalt, das sie so gut wie verloren hatten, der Junge wollte überhaupt nicht zu seiner Mutter, er hatte sogar Angst vor ihr, das einzige worauf sie noch hoffen konnten war ein Besuch in Begleitung einer dritten Person.

Die Richterin vernahm noch die letzten drei Personen und zog sich dann mit der Frau vom Jugendamt, die mit der Familie gesprochen hatte zurück um die beste Lösung für Harry zu finden.

Endlich, die halbe Stunde kam allen, vor allem Harry und James wie eine Ewigkeit vor wurden sie zur Urteilsverkündigung aufgerufen, diesmal kam auch Harry mit in den Verhandlungssaal, dort rollte er sich so dicht es ging an seine Geschwister, Leonie und Hannes nahmen je eine seiner Hände und drückten sie fest. Als die Richterin eintrat um ihren Beschluss zu verkünden standen alle bis auf Harry auf, denn soweit, das seine Beine ihn tragen konnten war er noch nicht, dazu kam auch noch seine ungeheure Nervosität.

Die Richterin sah die Anwesenden noch einmal an ehe sie zu sprechen begann. „Hiermit weise ich den Antrag von Lily Ann Potter ab, Ich habe hier eine Familie erlebt, die durch einen schweren Schicksalsschlag auseinander riss, dabei waren wie immer die Kinder die, die am meisten Leiden mussten, in diesem Fall insbesondere Harry, er wurde von seinen Eltern alleine gelassen, sein Vater hat ihn vernachlässigt und seine Mutter ist einfach gegangen. Ihnen ist klar, das ich das Sorgerecht auf Sirius Black hätte übertragen können. Doch ich habe gesehen, das sie Mr. Potter auf dem besten Weg sind sich ihrem Sohn wieder so zu nähern, wie ein Vater seinem Sohn nahe sein sollte, auch halte ich ihnen zu gute, das sie eine Menge für Harry getan haben und er ihnen dankbar ist und sie trotz allem liebt. Nun zu ihnen Mrs. Potter. Sie haben ihren Sohn, mit neun Jahren, als er sie am meisten gebraucht hat einfach alleine gelassen und glauben er würde ihnen einfach so um den Hals fallen! In welcher Welt leben sie? Doch um ihnen eine kleine Chance zu geben, gewähre ich ihnen ein Besuchsrecht, am Anfang werden sie mit Harry und einer Person, die ihr Sohn sich aussucht, einen Tag im Monat verbringen. Wenn dies gut läuft und Harry sich in ihrer Nähe wohler fühlt, werden wir sehen ob wir die Zeit verlängern können."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

Treffen

Damit endete die Richterin und bat ausdrücklich alle sich an das Urteil und die Anweisungen zu halten, dann verließ sie ihren Gerichtssaal.

Kaum hatten sie alle den Saal verlassen und standen auf dem Flur des Gerichts, ging James zu Harry und ging vor dem Rollstuhl seines Sohnes in die Knie. Dieser fiel seinem Vater schluchzend um den Hals, er konnte gar nicht ausdrücken wie erleichtert er war, dass er bei seinem Vater und seinen Geschwistern bleiben durfte. „Danke Dad, danke, dass du um mich gekämpft hast..." Tränen liefen über das blasse Gesicht des Jungen als er seinen Vater nach einiger Zeit ins Gesicht sah.

James strich seinem Jüngsten beruhigend über den Rücken und wischte ihm die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, doch auch ihm liefen Tränen der Erleichterung über die Wangen, er hätte es nicht ertragen Harry jetzt, wo sie wieder zueinander gefunden hatten zu verlieren.

„Jetzt ist alles gut Harry, du kannst weiter nach Hogwarts und in den Ferien nach hause kommen, wir werden dich nicht im Stich lassen Kleiner, selbst wenn Lily Revision beantragen sollte, wir werden immer um dich kämpfen."

Dankbar sah Harry seinen Vater an, „warum muss ich überhaupt zu ihr... sie hat mich doch noch nicht mal lieb...", fragend sah er in die Runde. „Nun ich denke sie will uns allen eher wehtun und ihren eigenen Willen durchsetzten, sie will mit ihrem neuen Freund eine Familie gründen und dafür braucht sie Kinder und da du das einzige ihrer Kinder bist, dass noch nicht Volljährig ist meinte sie wohl dich einfach haben zu können und dann einen auf glückliche Familie zu machen." Kam es von Hannes, dieser stand hinter Harry und sah den Gang entlang, etwa 100 Meter von ihnen entfernt stand Lily mit ihrem Freund und beobachtete sie.

„Ich bin für sie also nur ein Mittel zum Zweck", kam es von dem Jüngsten in der Runde. "Ich will nie, niemals alleine zu ihr, sonst springe ich ihr noch an die Gurgel."

"Keine Angst, du musst nicht alleine zu ihr, du kannst immer jemanden mitnehmen dem du vertraust, am besten Sirius oder Severus, die beiden können auch gegenüber Personen, die sie verabscheuen, freundlich bleiben. Sowohl deine Geschwister als auch ich würden wohl ausrasten und ich glaube auch Draco ist nicht gut darin seine Gefühle zu unterdrücken... und würden ihr wohl gemeinsam mit dir an die Gurgel gehen", kam es beruhigend von James.

Harry sah nun auch zu seiner Mutter, als er diese auf sich zu kommen sah wand er sich an seinen Vater. „Können wir nach Hause, bitte, ich will sie jetzt nicht sehen und schon gar nicht mit ihr reden müssen." „Natürlich können wir nach hause, ich denke keiner von uns spürt ein Verlangen sich jetzt mit ihr auseinander zu setzen, außerdem warten die Anderen doch auf uns", lächelnd schob James seinen Sohn an seiner noch Ehefrau vorbei, ohne auf deren ärgerlichen Blick zu achten. Lily hatte gehofft sich mit ihrem Jüngsten zu unterhalten und gleich den ersten Termin für ein Treffen vereinbaren zu können, doch wie es schien musste sie nun doch ihren Anwalt bemühen.

Im Auto lehnte Harry sich an seine Schwester und schloss die Augen, der Schlafmangel der letzten Tage machte sich langsam bemerkbar und es dauerte nicht lange und der Schwarzhaarige war eingeschlafen. Lächelnd strich Leonie ihrem kleinen Bruder über die Haare. „Endlich kannst du wieder glücklich sein Kleiner, auch Lily wird dir nicht wehtun, dafür werden wir sorgen, versprochen." Wie, als wenn er ihre Worte gehört hätte, lächelte Harry im Schlaf.

Kurz bevor, sie das Haus erreichten wachte Harry auf und setzte sich auf, erwartungsvoll blickte er nach vorne. „Meint ihr Draco und seine Eltern sind schon da...", wandte er sich an seine Familie, denn der Blonde war mit seinen Eltern und Sirius, zusammen in deren Wagen gefahren.

Als sie vor dem Haus hielten wurde Harrys Frage negativ beantwortet, denn dort wartete nur ihre Haushälterin auf die Ankömmlinge. Das Auto stand kaum als Sophie auch schon die Tür an Harrys Seite aufriss und den Jungen in eine knochenbrechende Umarmung zog. „Mein Kleiner, ich habe es doch gewusst, du bleibst bei uns." Lächelnd löste Harry sich von der Frau. „Danke..."

Als auch die anderen eintrafen wurde ein wenig gefeiert, doch nicht zu lange, denn Dracos und seine Eltern wollten am nächsten Morgen für die restlich Ferien Tage zu Dracos Großeltern fahren. Zwar war der Junge nicht sonderlich glücklich darüber, denn seine Großeltern waren sehr konservativ, aber er musste wie jedes Jahr in den sauren Apfel beißen, es waren ja auch nur fünf Tage, dann würde die Schule wieder losgehen. Als die Jungen am Abend in ihren Betten lagen redeten sie noch weit bis nach Mitternacht über all das, was in den Wochen, seit sie sich kannten geschehen war. Hin und wieder liefen dem Jüngeren einige Tränen über das Gesicht, doch wurden diese dann schnell von dem Blonden weggewischt.

Am Morgen verabschiedeten sich ein sehr müder Harry und Draco voneinander, die Erwachsenen wechselten noch kurz einige Worte, dann fuhr das Auto der Malfoys' davon.

Am Nachmittag folgten dann auch Severus und Sirius, die beiden wollten noch einige ungestörte Tage auf Hogwarts verbringen.

Am Abend saß die Familie zusammen vor dem Kamin und James half Harry bei seinen Übungen, denn auch wenn die letzten Tage sehr Nerven aufreiben gewesen waren, hatte sie diese nie vergessen. Entweder James oder Draco hatte Harry dabei geholfen und der Junge merkte, wie sich seine Beinmuskeln langsam wieder regenerierten, es würde zwar noch lange dauern, bis er alleine stehen und laufen konnte, doch er war ja auch gerade erst am Anfang.

So verliefen die restlichen Ferientage ruhig und zu James Erstaunen ohne einen Anruf von Lilys Anwalt, dieser kam dann am Morgen von Harrys Abreise und James war froh darüber, denn so war es an Lily das Treffen so zu organisieren, das Harry nichts in der Schule verpasste und zum Treffpunkt und zurück kam.

Nach einiger Zeit und ein Gespräch mit Sirius stand fest, das Harry sich eine Woche später in Begleitung seines Paten mit seiner Mutter in Hogsmeade, dem Dorf in dem die Schule lag, treffen würde. Zwar war der Junge davon nicht sehr begeistert, denn das war der Tag, an dem er und Draco ihr erstes richtiges Date haben sollten, doch er konnte nichts tun. Er war immer noch minderjährig und musste sich an die Anweisungen der Richterin halten ob ihm die Termine passten oder nicht und die lauteten, das Harry sich an die Terminabsprachen seiner Eltern halten musste.

Es tat James Leid, dass das Datum seinem Sohn nicht passte, konnte er ihn doch verstehen, auch er wäre nicht begeistert gewesen, wenn er sein erstes Date hätte absagen müssen.

Als sie am Nachmittag in Hogwarts eintrafen waren erst wenige Schüler da, der Schulzug, mit dem die meisten kommen würden erst am Abend eintreffen würde, so hatten Harry und Draco, der schon am Mittag eingetroffen war noch ein wenig Zeit um sich ungestört zu unterhalten. Auch Draco war enttäuscht, das aus ihrem Date nicht wurde, doch er versprach seinem Freund, dass sie dies am darauf folgenden Wochenende nachholen würden.

Die Woche bis zum ersten Treffen verlief recht gut, zwar zogen die Lehrer das Tempo alle etwas an, doch ihre Erwartungen waren zuschaffen. Natürlich gab es auch einige die schon am ersten Tag stöhnten. Dazu gehörte als erstes Ron Weasley, von Ginny hatten Harry und Draco erfahren, das Ron, wenn seine Leistungen sich bis zu den Zeugnissen nicht bessern würden das Tennisspielen aufgeben musste. Die beiden Jungen mussten sich vor Lachen den Bauch halten als Ginny ihnen eine Darbietung von dem Gespräch zwischen Ron und ihren Eltern gab, das Mädchen war die geborene Schauspielerin.

Doch auch diese Freuden konnten Harry nicht lange von den Gedanken an das kommende Wochenende abbringen, doch so richtig ernst wurde es erst, als Sirius ihn am Samstag um 11 Uhr an der Schule abholte und mit ihm ins Dorf fuhr.

Dort angekommen setzten die beiden sich an einen Tisch und warteten, zehn Minuten später betraten Lily und der Mann, mit dem sie auch schon in der Pizzeria war das Cafe und kam zu ihrem Tisch. Dort angekommen setzte sich sie gegenüber von Harry, denn dieser saß neben Sirius, dies brachte eine gewisse Distanz zwischen Mutter und Sohn, das war Harry auch recht so, er wollte nicht hier sein.

Das einzige was ihn freute war, das er sich nur mit seiner Mutter treffen musste, niemand hatte etwas von reden gesagt. Das schien auch nicht Nötig zu sein, denn Lily begann sofort auf den Jungen einzureden, nach fast 20 Minuten fing sie dann an ihm Fragen über sein Leben zu stellen, erst weigerte Harry sich zu antworten, doch als sie anfing beleidigend zu werden vergaß er seinen Vorsatz zu schweigen und schrie seine Mutter an. „DU KANNST MICH MA! ERST HAUST DU AB ALS ICH DICH AM MEISTEN GEBRAUCHT HABE, MACHST MIR UNHALTBARE VORWÜRFE UND JETZT WILLST DU EINEN AUF GLÜCKLICHE FAMILIE MACHEN. KAPIERTS DU DENN NICHT; DASS ICH NICHT MEHR KLEIN UND NAIV BIN? DU HAST DOCH GAR KEINE AHNUNG WIE ES SICH ANFÜHLT WENN MAN SEINE SCHWESTER STERBEN SIEHT UND DIE EIGENE MUTTER NICHTE MEHR MIT EINEM ZUTUN HABEN WILL, WEIL SIE EINEM DIE SCHULD AN ALLEM GIBT UND NICHT MIT EINEM BEHINDERTEN KIND ZUSAMMEN LEBEN WILL", hier ging Harry die Luft aus und er brach in Tränen aus. Sofort schloss Sirius sein Patenkind in die Arme, er achtete dabei gar nicht auf Lily, diese sah aus wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, sie schnappte immer wieder nach Luft.

Ein Zeit lang sagte keiner etwas, Lilys neuer Freund sah zwischen Mutter und Sohn hin und her, er konnte das Verhalten des Jungen verstehen, es war sicherlich nicht einfach, wenn die Mutter von heut auf morgen nichts mehr mit einem zutun haben wollte.

Es dauerte noch einige Zeit, bis Harry sich wieder gefangen hatte und seine Mutter aus verweinten Augen ansah. „Hast du mich wirklich gehasst und jetzt, wenn du mich wirklich liebst, warum darf ich dann nicht glücklich sein, warum machst du mir alles kaputt..."

Lily sah ihren Sohn und den besten Freund ihres Mannes stumm an und man konnte richtig sehen wie es in ihrem Kopf arbeitete. „Ich bin mit meiner Trauer einfach nicht klar gekommen und das habe ich dir an allem die Schuld gegeben, ich weiß, dass es falsch war, doch ich war einfach so verzweifelt...", meinte Lily einfach nur. Sirius, der spürte, wie Harry wieder ansetzten wollte strich diesem kurz über den Rücken und sah Lily finster an. „Für eine Erklärung ist das ziemlich mager und für eine Entschuldigung ein Witz, lass dir bis zum nächsten Mal etwas besseres einfallen, denn die Zeit ist eh um", mit diesen Worten erhob er sich, half Harry in die Jacke, zog seinen Mantel an und schob Harry aus dem Cafe. Der Junge sah seine Mutter nicht mehr, zu sehr war er von ihr enttäuscht, seine Schwester war gerade mal eine Woche tot gewesen. Klar, das seine Mutter das Ganze noch nicht verarbeitet hatte, er selbst hatte noch heute hin und wider Alpträume.

Als sie in der Schule ankamen verkroch Harry sich sofort in sein Zimmer, Draco, der gerade seine Hausaufgaben beendet hatte schloss den Jüngeren in die Arme und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Nach einiger Zeit sah Harry auf. „Ich hasse sie, sie ist so was von selbstherrlich." Der Blonde konnte darauf nur nicken.

In einem anderen Teil des Schlossen spielte sich ähnliches ab, nur hatte Sirius erst mit James telefoniert und sich dann bei seinem Geliebten über Lily ausgelassen. Severus hörte dem Anderen schweigend zu, schloss ihn jedoch, bevor Sirius zu beleidigend werden konnte in die Arme und versiegelte die fluchenden Lippen mit einem Kuss.

Am Abend erschien keiner der vier beim Essen, Harry und Draco, weil Harry immer noch total neben sich stand und die anderen beiden, weil sie anderweitig beschäftigt waren.


	16. die Tage danach

Endlich geht es weiter, ich hoffe ihr könnt mir die lange Wartezeit, aber Schule geht nunmal vor, ich versuche aber in den nächsten zwei Wochen noch ein weiteres Kapitel zu meiner Beta zu schicken, kann aber nicht versprechen. Nun aber genug geredet, ich bedanke mich bei all menen Kommischreibern und wünsche euch viel Spass beim lesen. Lob und Kritik, solange diese nicht unter die Gürtellinie geht sind immer herzlich willkommen.  
Eure Sternchen

Die Tage danach

Als Draco am nächsten Tag aufwachte, war er froh, dass es Sonntag war, denn ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es schon in einer knappen Stunde Mittagessen geben würde. Wäre es ein normaler Schultag hätten sie den Vormittagsunterricht komplett verschlafen, zwar wussten alle Lehrer um Harrys Situation, aber es wäre dennoch nicht gut gewesen.

Er blickte liebevoll auf die neben ihm schlafende Gestalt hinab, der Schwarzhaarige sah aus wie ein gefallener Engel, die schwarzen Locken wurden von der Sonne, die durch die Gardinen blitzte, in ein leicht goldenes Licht gehüllt. Draco seufzte leise, Harry war erst im Morgengrauen ruhig eingeschlafen und auch das nur in Dracos Arm. Erst waren sie beide in ihre eigenen Betten gegangen. Der Kleinere hatte die ganze Zeit im Schlaf geweint und sich hin und her gewälzt, dabei war er immer wieder schreiend aufgewacht. Irgendwann war Draco dann zu Harry ins Bett gekrochen und hatte ihn beruhigend in den Arm genommen, bald darauf war Harry dann ruhig eingeschlafen.

Das Gespräch mit seiner Mutter hatte ihn einfach mehr mitgenommen als alle vermutet hatten. Noch immer hatte er Draco nicht alle Einzelheit verraten, doch, so vermutete der Blonde musste es ziemlich heftig gewesen sein. Doch das half alles nichts, so leid es ihm auch tat, er musste seinen Freund wecken, denn dieser hatte nach dem Essen einen Termin bei Madam Pompfrey.

„He Kleiner aufwachen", sanft strich er Harry über die Wange, denn soweit, dass er ihn küssen würde war Harry noch nicht und Draco nahm Rücksicht auf die Wünsche des Jüngeren.

Harry grummelte leise öffnete dann aber doch die Augen und sah Draco auf noch leicht verweinten smaragdgrünen Augen an.

„Danke..", kam es leise über die Lippen den Jüngeren. Vorsichtig setzte Harry sich auf, die Therapie begann langsam ihre Wirkung zu zeigen, auch wenn Harry seine Beine noch nicht bewegen, geschweige den stehen konnte, wurden seine anderen Bewegungsabläufe immer sicherer und freier.

„Keine Ursache Kleiner, nun aber hopp hopp, es gibt bald Mittag und danach musst du noch zu Pompfrey", kam es gespielt befehlend von Draco, während dieser aus dem Bett stieg und sich frische Sachen aus dem Schrank suchte.

„Ich geh zu erst ins Bad, du has also noch ein bisschen Zeit wach zu werden, aber wehe du schläfst wieder ein…", kam es von Draco, ehe die Badezimmertür hinter dem Blonden zufiel.

Harry sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach. Der Blonde war zu süß, wenn er sich so verhielt. Seufzend setzte Harry sich in seinen Rollstuhl und suchte sich ebenfalls einige Sachen aus dem Schrank. Er war gerade dabei sein Bett aufzuschlagen als sich die Tür öffnete und Sirius den Raum betrat.

„Guten Morgen Kleiner, oder soll ich eher sagen guten Mittag…", kam es grinsend von seinem Paten. Harry sah sich um und lächelte leicht.

„Hey Siri, danke wegen gestern, ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich gemacht hätte...", kam es leise von Harry eher dieser sich schluchzend in Sirius Pullover vergrub.

„Warum tut sie das, warum tut sie mir immer wieder weh..., merkt sie das denn nicht oder macht es ihr einfach Spaß...".

„Ich weiß es nicht Kleiner, aber wir werden er herausfinden, das verspreche ich dir, wir werden dich auch nie mit ihr alleine lassen. Bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte trat Draco aus dem Bad und begrüßte den Partner, seines Parten, dann lächelte er Harry aufmunternd zu und dieser rollte ins Bad.

Als Draco die Dusche hörte sah er Sirius an.

„Ich habe Angst um ihn", meinte der Blonde leise.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, das seine Mutter etwas plant, etwas plant mit dem sie Harrys Seele sehr verletzen wird. Er hat in seinem noch kurzen Leben so viel durch gemacht, wodurch er so zerbrechlich geworden ist, warum gibt es Menschen, die einfach nicht sehen wie zerbrechlich er im Inneren ist. Er hat immer Angst, wieder von einem Menschen den er liebt alleine gelassen zu werden. Einige machen sich sogar lustig über ihn und nennen ihn Mädchen, weil er oft einfach anfängt zu weinen. Gibt es denn niemanden, der weder Harry noch sein Umfeld kennt, mit dem er einfach frei reden kann, vielleicht jemanden, der ein bisschen Ahnung von Psychologie hat...?"

Sirius hörte Draco ruhig zu und nickte dann.

„Die Befürchtung und Idee hatte Sev auch schon gehabt, doch im Moment können wir nichts tun, wir müssen uns dem Urteil beugen. Mir wäre es auch am liebsten, wenn ich diese Person nicht mehr sehen müsste, doch Harry braucht uns, alleine würde er das Ganze nicht überstehen. Wir sollten ihn mit unserem Verdacht nicht noch mehr verunsichern... Wegen dem Anderen werde ich mal mit James und dann mit Dumbledore sprechen, einer von den beiden hat bestimmt eine Idee, außerdem müsste James einer solchen Behandlung eh zustimmen. Ich habe nur Angst, das Harry sich dann zu etwas gedrängt fühlt, oder es ihm mit seiner Physiotherapie zu viel wird.", Draco nickte verstehen und zog sich die Schuhe an.

„Würdest du auf Harry warten und ihn dann runter bringen, ich muss noch schnell zu Sev", und schon war der Junge zur Tür raus.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Onkel ging Draco noch einmal all das, was Harry ihm in der Nacht erzählt und nicht hatte durch, vielleicht gab es ja doch noch einen Weg, ein weiteres Treffen zu verhindern. Denn Harry, so befürchtete Draco, würde sich die Worte seiner Mutter immer mehr zu Herzen nehmen und irgendwann selbst glauben, dass er Schuld hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später trat Draco an seinen und Harrys Tisch, der jüngere war schon da und las in einem Buch, als er den Schatten, den Draco über die Seite warf bemerkte blickte er auf und lächelte.

„Hey Draco, was sagt Severus, was wolltest du eigentlich von ihm...?", kam es neugierig über Harry Lippen. Doch der blonde lächelte nur und schwieg,

„Lass dich überraschen..".

Grinsend reichte er Harry die Salatschüssel, denn er war nicht wirklich dazu gekommen mit seinem Onkel über das vorgesehene Thema zu sprechen, denn dieser lag noch in Morpheus Armen, als Draco dessen Räume betreten hatte. Nicht nur das, überall lagen Kleidungsstücke verteilt und um einige Dinge über dessen Einsatz Gebiet Draco im Moment nicht nachdenken wollte. Er hatte Severus einfach nur geweckt und ihn um ein Gespräch am Nachmittag gebeten. Dem Mann war das ganze ziemlich peinlich, doch Draco hatte das Zimmer, nachdem er die Fenster geöffnet hatte um den Geruch, den die nächtlichen Aktivitäten hinterlassen hatten zu beseitigen, grinsend verlassen. Er wusste immerhin schon lange, dass die Beiden eine Beziehung mit einem sehr intensiven Sexualleben führten. Hatte er sie doch oft genug gehört, oder war wie eben über die Reste einer heißen Nacht gestolpert.

Die nächsten Tage verliefen ruhig, Harry machte entweder mit Dracos, Ginnys oder Pompfreys Hilfe brav seine Übungen und seine Beine wurden immer kräftiger. Die nächste Untersuchung würde in einer Woche sein und dieses Mal würde auch James anwesend sein. Doch darüber dachte Harry momentan noch nicht nach, denn so kurz vor den Zeugnissen ließen die Lehrer sie viele Tests und noch einige Klausuren schreiben, so dass der Junge nicht viel Zeit zum grübeln hatte, doch nicht, weil er lernte.

Da weder Harry, noch Draco, noch Ginny sich Gedanken um ihre Noten machen mussten waren die drei oft irgendwo im Schloss anzutreffen und nicht in ihren Zimmern beim Lernen. Sirius und Severus, die ihre Patenkinder kannten ahnten schlimmes, denn beide Jungen hatten schon seit dem Montag nach Harrys Treffen mit Lily ein leichtes Glitzern in den Augen und das konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Doch die Männer ließen den Jugendlichen ihren Spaß, sie wollten es nicht zugeben, aber insgeheim waren sie schon gespannt was sich das Trio ausdenken würde. Sie hofften nur, dass sie nicht das Ziel sein würden, doch sie hatten schon einige Ideen, wer als Zielpersonen in Frage kommen könnte.

Endlich war es soweit, die drei hatten alles gründlich vorbereitet, bis auf ihre Paten und die Weasley Zwillinge, die sie um einige Dinge gebeten hatten würde ihnen sicher keiner auf die Schliche kommen, na ja, vielleicht Professor Dumbledore, aber davor hatten die Jugendlichen nicht wirklich Angst. Am morgen des besagten Tages schlich Draco gegen drei Uhr in die Zimmer einiger Jungen und präparierte die Zimmer und Badezimmer, Ginny tat das gleiche bei den Mädchen. Um fünf trafen die drei sich im Speisesaal, dort standen die Teller und Becher schon bereit. Willkürlich würden einige Becher ausgetauscht. Die ganze Mission wurde schweigend ausgeführt, dann schlichen die drei, um keinen Verdacht auf sich zu lenken, zurück in ihre Betten.

Knapp zwei Stunden später wurden Harry und seine Freunde von lauten Schreien aus dem Schlaf gerissen.

tbc


	17. Chapter 17

Es tut mir mächtig leid, aber ich habs einfach nicht eher geschafft, dafür hab ich mir jetzt Mühe gegeben es lang zu schreiben.  
Naja, lang für meine Verhältnisse, nun aber viel Spass beim Lesen Vieles ändert sich? 

Die fünf Übeltäter grinsten diabolisch und begannen sich fertig zu machen. Da sie ja keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen wollten, mussten sie sich so normal wie möglich verhalten.

Draco ging wie immer vor Harry ins Bad, damit der Jüngere sich dann nicht gestresst fühlte.

Als die beiden Jungen zum Frühstück in die Halle kamen, mussten sie sich zusammen reißen, um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Den Zwillingen, die nach den Beiden in den Raum getreten waren, gelang dies nicht und sie pusteten los, doch dies viel eigentlich nicht weiter auf, denn nun betraten immer mehr Schüler den Raum und machten sich über die armen Unglücksraben lustig. Dass es in den nächsten Minuten auch sie treffen konnte, hätten sie nicht gedacht.

Die vier Jungen begannen an ihrem Tisch zu essen und sich leise über die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage, sowie die Hausaufgaben zu unterhalten. Als die ersten Aufschreie von den benachbarten Tischen kamen, blickten sie nicht auf, sie überhörten diese einfach. Doch als es immer mehr wurden, sahen sie sich gespielt verwundert um. Als auch an ihrem Tisch etwas geschah, quiekten sie ebenfalls. Sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, nicht nur auf die anderen Tische Anschläge zu verüben, das würde zu offensichtlich sein.

Fluchend begannen Ginny und Fred ihre Hosen zu reinigen, Harry und Draco blickten derweil zum Lehrertisch, der Blick, den Severus ihnen zuwarf, sagte alles. Dem schwarzhaarigen Lehrer schien eben ein Licht aufgegangen zu sein, denn er schüttelte nur grinsend den Kopf. Dass er dabei versuchte verärgert dreinzublicken, machte das Ganze noch amüsanter.

Dumbledore versuchte vergebens, Ordnung in das heillose Durcheinander zu bringen, am Ende befahl er den betreffenden Schüler sich umzuziehen und ließ die ersten beiden Unterrichtsstunden ausfallen, denn allen Lehrern war klar, dass sie unter diesen Umständen keinen anständigen Unterricht führen konnten. Als Harry und sein Freund den Raum verließen, hatten sie das Gefühl, dass der Schulleiter sich doch ein wenig amüsiert hatte.

In ihrem Zimmer angekommen, brachen sie dann doch in schallendes Gelächter aus, doch als es an der Tür klopfte, sahen sie sich erschrocken an. War ihnen doch noch jemand auf die Schliche gekommen??

Schnell öffnete Draco die Tür und blickte seinen amüsierten Paten und dessen Freund an, die beiden Männer betraten den Raum und grinsten.

„Das war wirklich gut, doch ich hoffe, ihr habt nicht noch mehr vor, der Alte fand das Ganze zwar auch recht lustig, aber wenn ihr heute noch mehr Unsinn macht, nutzt ihr seine Gutmütigkeit mehr als aus."

Die Jungen schüttelten die Köpfe: „Eigentlich diente es ja auch nur der Wissenschaft, Fred und Georg brauchten jemanden, der ihre Scherzartikel testet und freiwillig hat sich keiner gemeldet, Außerdem war es doch viel lustiger, sie im richtigen Einsatz auszuprobieren, oder nicht??" Fragend sah Harry den Blonden an. Draco nickte grinsend und schmiss dann die letzten Sachen in seine Schultasche.

"Sag mal Onkel Sev, wann genau ist eigentlich das Volleyballspiel gegen St.Sebastian?" Severus sah sein Patenkind an und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Ich glaub es nicht, vor lauter Streiche spielen vergisst der Teamkäpten das Datum des Halbfinals für die Schulmeisterschaft...

Keine Angst, es ist erst in drei Wochen, ihr habt also noch genügend Zeit und nun ab mit euch in den Unterricht. Professor Vectra hasst Verspätungen.." Die Jungen nickten und beeilen sich dann, zu ihrer Erdkundestunde zu kommen.

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen ruhig, da Harry sich diesen Monat nicht noch einmal mit seiner Mutter treffen würde, diese war angeblich Geschäftlich unterwegs, war der Junge fröhlich und unbeschwert. Dass ihre Reise jedoch einem ganz anderen Zweck diente, sollte er erst nach dem Volleyballspiel erfahren.

Diese Ruhe hatten die beiden Jungen genutzt und waren sich wieder ein bisschen näher gekommen. Als Harry Nachmittags, während Draco Training hatte, allein in ihrem Zimmer war, kam ihm die Idee. Liebevoll dekorierte er das Zimmer ein wenig und setzte sich dann mit einem Buch auf Dracos Bett. Die Übungen, die er täglich entweder mit Poppys' oder mit Dracos' Hilfe absolvierte, begannen ihre Wirkung zu zeigen, denn nun hatte er immer Gespür in den Beinen und konnte diese auch schon ganz leicht bewegen, jedoch würde es noch dauern, bis sie ihn wieder tragen würden.

Als Draco ins Zimmer kam, blieb er verwundert stehen, doch als er Harry lächeln sah, grinste er und wuschelte ihm im vorbeigehen durch die Haare. Er spürte, dass der Jüngere etwas plante, so beeilte er sich mit der Dusche und dem Anziehen, denn er wusste das Harry es hasste, wenn er ihn so schwitzig umarmte.

Als er fertig war, setzte er sich neben Harry aufs Bett und blickte neugierig in das Buch, doch kaum hatte er den ersten Satz gelesen, klappte Harry es zu und legte es beiseite. Dann drehte er sich zu Draco und küsste ihn kurz und schüchtern auf die Lippen, dies war ihr erster 'richtiger' Kuss gewesen.. Erstaunt sah Draco seinen Freund an, denn damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Klar gab es hier und da ein kleines Küsschen, jedoch bis jetzt noch nicht auf den Mund. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu Harry und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die Weichen des Schwarzhaarigen. Harry erwiderte den Kuss erst zögerlich, doch dann sicherer.

Einige Zeit später langen sie eng aneinander gekuschelt in Dracos Bett und schliefen, obwohl es nur ein Kuss gewesen war, war dieser Abend für beide ein Schritt nach Vorne gewesen.

Draco wusste aber auch, dass Harry für weitere Schritte wieder Zeit brauchte, denn seine Behinderung machte diesem immer noch zu schaffen, er hasste es, einfach nur dazuliegen und nichts selbst tun zu können. Als ihre Liebe noch ganz frisch gewesen war, hatte Harry oft stumm am Fenster gesessen und hinaus gestarrt, lange hatte Draco das Verhalten des Jüngeren nicht verstanden, doch dann plötzlich, nach einem Gespräch mit Sev, begriff er es: Harry hatte erst kurz vor seiner Ankunft in Hogwarts begriffen, dass er für Mädchen nichts empfand und es machte dem Schwarzhaarigen Angst. Angst von seinem Vater noch mehr verachtet zu werden. Harry hatte Angst, dass Draco ihn nicht wirklich liebte, sondern nur Mitleid mit ihm hatte und ihn irgendwann einfach fallen ließ. Denn wer wollte schon mit einem Krüppel zusammen sein, zu der Zeit hatte Harry noch nicht wirklich an eine Heilung seiner Beine geglaubt.

Doch das war Vergangenheit, die Zeit ließ immer mehr Schatten in Harrys Gehdanken verschwinden und der Junge wurde immer fröhlicher. Sein Übermut wurde einzig und allein durch seine Mutter getrübt.

Endlich saß Harry zusammen mit seinen Mitschülern in der Sporthalle von St. Sebastian und feuerte die Volleyballmannschaft seiner Schule an, ganz besonders natürlich Draco. Seine Mitschüler lächelten über diesen Eifer, doch sie alle wussten wie sehr die Beiden sich liebten und freuten sich natürlich für sie.

Das Spiel war spannend und bis vor wenigen Minuten ausgeglichen gewesen, doch nun ließen die Kräfte der anderen Schule nach und Hogwarts fehlte nur noch ein Punkt zum Sieg.

In der Halle wurde es Mucksmäuschen still, ein junge namens Blaise Zabini hatte den Ball und würde die hoffentlich letzte Angabe in diesem Spiel machen. Gespannt hielten die Zuschauer die Luft an und... Der Jubel der Mannschaft riss die Zuschauer aus ihrer Starre und die Spieler rannten über das Feld zu ihren Freunden.

Draco rannte auf Harry zu und umarmte ihn einfach, ihm war egal, dass er nassgeschwitzt und stinkig war, er freute sich einfach nur. Liebevoll küsste er Harry auf den Mund und strich ihm einige Locken aus dem Gesicht.

„Du bist ein Glücksbringer, Kleiner..", meinte er lächelnd, bevor er mit der Mannschaft in der Kabine verschwand. Da sie noch eine einstündige Fahrt vor sich hatten, duschten die Spieler hier, um dann in der Schule gleich feiern zu können.

Im Bus saßen die beiden Jungen nebeneinander, wobei Harry seinen Kopf gegen Dracos Schulter gelehnt hatte und mit geschlossenen Augen vor sich hin träumte.

Draco fuhr ihm Gedanken verloren durch die Haare.

Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen trug der Busfahrer Harry zu seinem Rollstuhl und lud dann die Bälle und Taschen der Mannschaft aus. Mit seiner Tasche in der Hand trat Draco zu Harry und Ginny, die auf den blonden warteten. Draco reichte Harry seine Tasche, der Kleinere nahm sie auf den Schoss und lies sich dann von Draco zum Schloss schieben, dabei unterhielten sie sich angeregt über das Spiel und die Verbesserungsmöglichkeiten für das Finale in zwei Wochen.

Sie hatten fast das Portal erreicht, als sich ihnen jemand in den Weg stellte. Harry, der den Kopf zu Ginny gedreht hatte, blickte verwundert nach vorne, um zu sehen, warum Draco angehalten hatte. Beim Anblick ihres Hindernisses wurde sein Gesichtausdruck kalt und abweisend.

„Was willst du hier?", fauchte er und sah die Person wütend an. „Du hast kein Recht, hier zu sein, wenn du an den Wochenenden nicht da bist ist das dein Problem!"

Während Harry seine Mutter anblaffte, verstärkte Draco den Griff und Ginny sah die Mutter ihres besten Freundes feindselig an. Wie konnte diese Person es wagen? Sie drückte kurz Harrys Schulter und lief dann ins Schloss, um einen Lehrer zu holen, denn Lilys Anwesenheit konnte nichts gutes Bedeuten, da war sie sich sicher. Da sie in den Gängen keinen Lehrer fand, lief sie zu den Räumen von Professor Snape, dieser würde wissen was zu tun sein und vielleicht war auch Harrys Pate bei ihm.

Vor dem Schloss begann unterdessen Lily auf ihren Sohn einzureden, doch Harry stellte auf Durchzug und ging in Gedanken ein Musikstück durch, das er in den letzten Tagen im Unterricht gespielt hatte. Als dies nichts half, nahm er zu den Noten die Griffe hinzu, doch noch immer überschallte seine Mutter alles.

„Harry, Engelchen, ich habe eine wundervolle Nachricht für dich: Ich und Alexander haben ein Haus in Südfrankreich gekauft, einen hübschen Bungalow, ohne jede Stufe. Selbst im Garten gibt es keine, ist das nicht wundervoll? Wir haben in den letzten drei Wochen alles renoviert und gestrichen. Du bekommst ein eigenes großes Zimmer, von welchen du direkt in den Garten rollen kannst, wir haben sogar einen eigenen Pool und ganz in der Nähe ist eine Schule, die dich aufnimmt. Sie ist extra für Kinder wie dich gebaut und eingerichtet worden Stell dir vor, sobald wir in drei Tagen in Marseille gelandet und einige Stunden bis Avignon gefahren sind können wir einziehen."

„Toll für euch..", kam es genervt von Harry. Ihm war kalt, da es sowohl im Bus, als auch in der Halle warm gewesen war, hatte er darauf verzichtet eine Jacke mitzunehmen, dementsprechend zitterte er nun wie Espenlaub. Er sagte jedoch nichts, da Draco ihm sonst sicher seine Jacke geben würde. Da der Blonde noch nasse Haare hatte sollte er sie lieber selbst behalten..„Und warum sagst du mir das, was interessiert es mich, wo ihr hinzieht? Je weiter weg, desto besser, warum nicht gleich ans andere Ende der Welt, dann müsste ich dich nie wieder sehen! Ich hasse dich, begreif dass doch endlich..", dem Jüngeren wurde es langsam zu dumm, es war Mitte Februar und er saß im Schneetreiben, nur wenige Meter von der warmen Eingangshalle entfernt und wurde von seiner Mutter vollgequatscht. Nebenbei fror er erbärmlich und für seine Muskeln war die Kälte sicherlich auch nicht das Beste.

„Aber Harry, was denkst denn du, das haben wir doch alles nur für dich gemacht! Wir fliegen zusammen und das Klima dort ist viel besser für dich, als das Kalte hier, du wirst sehen, es wird dir gefallen. Du wirst dort neue Freunde finden und bestimmt auch eine nette Freundin, denn das du Jungen liebst, ist doch nur eine Phase, die wieder vorbei geht. Du redest dir doch nur ein, dass du Draco liebst. Eigentlich hätte ich ja einen Antrag stellen müssen, doch das hätte viel zulange gedauert, ich bin mir sicher, dass die Richterin, sobald wir weg sind begreift, dass es dir bei uns eh viel besser geht, als hier und bei deinem Vater."

Bei diesen Worten fing Harry an zu weinen. Nein, nein, nein, er liebte Draco und das war auch nicht nur eine Phase und nein, er wollte nicht weg von hier!!! Dass seine Mutter gar kein Recht dazu hatte, ihn mitzunehmen, auf die Ideen kam er in dem Moment überhaupt nicht, dafür jedoch Draco:

Der blonde Junge sah die Frau wütend an. „Das könnte Ihnen so passen! Harry bleibt hier, Sie haben kein Recht, ihn mitzunehmen, daran kann auch Ihr Freund und ein Haus in Frankreich nichts ändern, denn das, was sie machen wollen, nennt man Kindesentführung und dafür kommen Sie ins Gefängnis, sogar der Versuch reicht schon! Außerdem werden Sie Harry jetzt erst recht nicht wiedersehen, denn durch die Androhung einer Straftat haben Sie Ihr Besuchsrecht verwirkt. Sie glauben doch nicht, dass Sie Harry noch sehen dürfen, nachdem Sie praktisch zugegeben haben, ihn entführen zu wollen. Ich glaube nämlich kaum, dass James und das Jugendamt eingewilligt haben!" Mit diesen Worten schob er Harry um Lily herum und wollte gerade die Schule betreten, als Lily versuchte, sie aufzuhalten. Er warf seinem geschockt dreinblickenden Paten einen mürrischen Blick zu.

Severus war gerade rechtzeitig gekommen, um Lilys hinterlistigen Plan zu hören, doch er wollte sehen, ob die Jungen es alleine schafften und Harrys Mutter erst dann zu Dumbledore schleifen.

Harry drehte sich in seinem Stuhl noch einmal zu seiner Mutter um. „Ich begreife dich nicht, warum musstest du überhaupt wiederkommen? Wolltest du mich nur wieder leiden sehen, so wie damals als ich dich am meisten brauchte und du einfach gegangen bist?"

Tränen liefen über das blasse Gesicht und Harry schlug die Hände davor. Schnell schob Draco seinen Freund zu ihrem Zimmer, dort wartete schon Sirius.

Behutsam nahm dieser sein Patenkind auf den Schoß und ließ den Jungen weinen.

Lily wurde unterdessen zu Dumbledore gebracht, selbst ihr Partner war über das Verhalten, der Frau, die er liebte, schockiert, hatte er doch geglaubt, dass Harry nur die Ferien bei ihnen verbringen würde und das sowohl James, das Jugendamt als auch Harry mit dieser Regelung einverstanden waren.

Er mochte den stillen Jungen, auch wenn er bis jetzt noch nicht mit ihm gesprochen hatte, aber man musste den Kleinen einfach gern haben. Severus hatte Lily gepackt und stand nun mit ihr im Büro des Schulleiters, der alte Mann sah die Frau über die Ränder seiner Brille hinweg streng an.

„Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich sowohl das Jugendamt, die Polizei, als auch ihren Ex-Mann verständigen muss?!"

Harry bekam von alledem nichts mehr mit, er war an seinen Paten geklammert eingeschlafen. Vorsichtig löste Sirius den Griff des Jungen und legte ihn dann in sein Bett, sofort lag Draco neben Harry und nahm den Kleineren beschützend in den Arm. Nein, Lily würde Harry nie wieder wehtun!

Tbc  
Ich kann nichts versprechen, aber ich geb mir Mühe, das andere in den Weihnachtsferien hochzuladend.


	18. Nach Hause

Endlich kann ich euch ein neues Kapitel präsentieren, ich habe eben mit Schrecken fest gestellt, das es über ein halbes Jahr her ist, das ihr das letzte Mal etwas von mit gehört habt.

SORRY, aber die jenigen von euch, die wissen wasa ABI Stress ist, haben vielleicht ein kleines bisschen Verständnis, wie auch immer , ich wünsche euch viel Spass beim Lesen.

Nach Hause

Harry lehnte sich in die schützende Umarmung, mitten in der Nacht wachte er jedoch schreiend auf. Sofort war Draco wach und versuchte den kleinen zu beruhigen, doch Harry zitterte nur noch...

„Ich hab Angst...ich will hier nicht weg, ich will nicht weg von euch."

„Shh Harry, keiner lässt dich weg gehen, sie wird dir nichts mehr tun können. Professor Dumbledore hat die Behörden informiert und Lily wurde vorübergehend fest genommen, sie wird dir nie wieder wehtun können, ganz sicher nicht.

Harry nickte schluchzend und fiel dann kurz vor Sonnenaufgang in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Draco hingegen konnte nicht mehr schlafen und beobachtete den anderen nun einfach, man sah dem Schwarzhaarigen die Anspannung richtig an.

Als sich einige Stunden später die Tür öffnete blickte er alarmiert auf, doch als er James erkannte lächelte er erleichtert. „Psst, er hat kaum geschlafen…", er löste sich von Harry und machte James dann Platz. Während James sich zu seinem Sohn setzte, ging Draco ins Bad und machte sich fertig…. Denn auch wenn Harry sicherlich vom Unterricht befreit war wusste Draco nicht wie es bei ihm war, außerdem wollte er schnell eine Kleinigkeit essen und vor allem einen Kaffee trinken.

Während sich der Blonde fertig machte, wachte Harry langsam wieder auf.

„Dad…?" kam es leise von Harry, als er die Augen aufschlug.

James konnte gar nicht so schnell reagieren, da hatte Harry sich schon an ihn geklammert. „Ich will nach Hause bitte, bitte nimm mich mit… ich hab Angst, das sie wieder kommt." Harry, dem erst so langsam richtig klar wurde was eigentlich geschehen war, stand, wie James nun bemerkte doch unter Schock und konnte einfach nicht mehr rational denken. „Bitte, ich will zu dir, Leonie und Hannes, bitte."

„Natürlich Kleiner, natürlich nehme ich dich mit", er sah zu Draco, welcher gerade aus dem Bad kam.

„Könntest du vielleicht Professor Dumbledore holen? Ich hoffe er hat keine Einwände, aber ihr bekommt doch bald Zeugnisse, oder?" Der blonde Junge nickte und verschwand dann aus dem Raum.

James löste sich von seinem Sohn und begann dann einige dessen Sachen zusammen zupacken, die Musiksachen packte er extra.

Gerade als Harry, der immer noch völlig neben sich stand, begonnen hatte sich anzuziehen, was aber eher misslang, da er wie Espenlaub zitterte, betrat Albus den Raum. „James...", er legte die Hand auf die Schulter des besorgten Mannes. „Nimm ihn mit James, lass ihn zur Ruhe kommen, Kinder wissen meist am Besten was das Richtige für sie ist, wenn sie sich in solchen Situationen befinden. Ich schicke euch dann das Zeugnis..., in den nächsten Wochen passiert eh nichts aufregendes mehr und ich traue Harry zu, dass das was er verpasst, mit Draco's Hilfe schnell nachholen kann.

Die beiden kamen jedoch erst am nächsten Morgen los, denn James musste noch zur Polizei und seine Aussage gegen Lily machen. Die Polizisten wollten auch mit Harry reden, doch dieser sah die beiden Polizisten nur stumm an, er wollte nicht reden. Warum wollten immer alle mit ihm reden?

Nach einer halben Stunde gaben die beiden auf und erlaubten James Harry mitzunehmen, sie würden seine Aussage halt einfach später aufnehmen.

"Warum tut sie dass, sie muss doch an ihre Familie denken, wie kann sie es zulassen, dass ihr kleiner Sohn ohne Mutter aufwachsen muss, ich meine sie kommt doch ins Gefängnis, oder?"

James nickte leicht, „ich denke schon, ich weiß auch nicht was in sie gefahren ist, aber das ist ihr Problem." „Ich mag den Kleinen..."; Harry meinte daraufhin leise: „ich hab mir immer gewünscht nicht der Jüngste zu sein." James sah seinen Sohn traurig an, er wusste, wie sehr dieser immer noch unter dem Tod seiner Schwester litt, denn immerhin war die Kleine ja auch in seinen Armen gestorben war. „Es tut mir leid Schatz." Der Junge nickte leicht. „Können wir, wenn wir zuhause sind, zum Friedhof? Bitte. Ich habe sie lange nicht besucht."

"Natürlich machen wir das, Ich war auch lange nicht mehr dort. Es ist schwer, doch du hast Recht, wir müssen damit leben und es akzeptieren.

Als James seinem Sohn am nächsten Morgen ins Auto half, hatte dieser rot geweinte Augen und war nervös. Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen können, denn immer, wenn er die Augen schloss, sah er seine Mutter vor ihm und was passiert wäre, wenn Draco nicht bei ihm gewesen wäre.

Während der Fahrt sprach Harry kaum und auch die nächsten Tage war er sehr still und in sich gekehrt, sein Zimmer verließ er nur um mit seinem Vater in der Küche zu essen, da seine Geschwister unterwegs waren. James fand das Esszimmer einfach zu groß und ungemütlich, Harry war es nur recht so, ihm gaben kleine Räume irgendwie mehr Sicherheit.

James ließ ihn, denn er wusste, dass Harry das ganze doch sehr mitnahm, so viele Jahre hatte der Junge sich gewünscht, dass seine Mutter wieder kam. Doch dann, als Lily auftauchte schien Harry zu begreifen, das sie nie wieder eine glückliche Familie sein würden, den seine Mutter liebte ihn nicht mehr wirklich, sie wollte ihn nur noch haben. Haben wie einen Gegenstand.

Kurz bevor die Ferien offiziell beginnen sollten, rollte Harry Sonntagmorgens zu seinem Vater ins Schlafzimmer und kuschelte sich zu diesem ins Bett, auch wenn er schon fast 14 war suchte er einfach die Nähe zu diesem.

„Harry?", verschlafen öffnete James die Augen und blickte auf den dunklen Schopf seines jüngsten.

„Tut mir leid Dad, ich wollte dich nicht wecken", grüne Augen sahen entschuldigend in braune. „Das macht doch nichts kleiner, du kannst immer zu mir kommen, das verspreche ich dir.", James strich seinen Sohn durch die Locken und drückte ihn dann fest an sich. Harry schloss entspannt die Augen, „ich hab dich lieb Dad." flüsterte er leise. „Ich dich doch auch mein kleiner Engel.", doch Harry hörte die Worte seines Vaters nicht mehr, er war wieder eingeschlafen. Als James dies bemerkte lächelte er warm und schloss dann ebenfalls wieder die Augen, da es noch früh und vor allem Sonntag war, konnten sie beide noch einige Stunden schlafen.

Als James das nächste mal die Augen öffnete und auf den Wecker blickte erschrak er, es war schon bald Nachmittag und in zwei Stunden würden Leonie und Johannes mit ihren Partnern kommen, die beiden wollte sie ihrem kleinen Bruder endlich vorstellen.

„Harry, kleiner aufwachen..., deine Geschwister kommen bald.", versuchte er den Jungen vorsichtig zu wecken, Harry grummelte jedoch nur und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. James ließ ihn, er würde sich erst fertig machen, den Tisch decken und den Jungen dann erneut zu wecken versuchen.

Als er das Zimmer eine Stunde später wieder betrat setzte Harry sich gerade auf und rieb sich müde die Augen, „Hey Dad.", meinte er lächelnd und setzte sich dann in seinen Rollstuhl, „Ich hab Hunger..., wann kommen Leonie und Hannes? Ich hoffe bald."

James nickte lachend, „mach dich in Ruhe fertig und dann müssten sie auch schon bald kommen..., im Notfall bekommst du noch was bevor sie kommen, keine Angst, ich lass dich nicht verhungern." „Das hoffe ich doch.", lachend rollte Harry aus dem Zimmer und in sein Bad, dieses war extra auf die Bedürfnisse des Jungen abgestimmt.

James sah ihm nach und ging dann zurück in die Küche, dort setzte er den Kaffee auf und brachte dann schon mal Kekse auf die Terrasse, da es Hochsommer war, hatte er sich entschieden draußen zu decken.

"Hallo Dad, wie geht's?", Leonie trat in den Garten und umarmte ihren Vater, bevor sie die Hand ihres Freundes nahm und diese kurz drückte. Doch als sie ein Geräusch hörte drehte die junge Frau sich um und lief dann auf ihren kleinen Bruder zu und umarmte den Jungen fest. „Wie geht es dir Kleiner?"

„Es geht.", kam es leise von dem Jungen, dieser sah über die Schulter seiner Schwester zu deren Freund, natürlich hatte er schon von ihm gehört, doch halt nur noch nicht gesehen. Leonie strich ihrem Bruder durch die Haare und schob ihn dann zum Tisch, „Harry, darf ich dir Mark vorstellen", meinte sie lächelnd.

Harry sah den jungen Mann kurz an, dann reichte er ihm die Hand. „Hallo.", meinte er freundlich...

Er wusste nicht genau wie er reagieren sollte, doch Mark verstand die Unsicherheit des Jungen und setzte sich dann mit Leonie auf die Bank.

Die Frau lehnte sich an ihren Freund und blickte dann zu ihrem Bruder, dieser war an den Tisch gerollt und sah hoffnungsvoll zu den Keksen, denn er hatte einfach Hunger. „Iss einfach.", meinte James lächelnd und bot den anderen beiden dann etwas zu trinken an.

Als später auch Johannes mit seiner Freundin ankam und die Familie komplett war, holte James auch den Kuchen, denn dieser war ein leckerer Obstkuchen, dem die Hitze nicht sonderlich gut bekam und daher im Kühlschrank auf seinen Verzehr warten musste.

Harry war den ganzen Nachmittag still, er fühlte sich, wenn Fremde da waren immer noch unwohl, doch da er niemanden beleidigen wollte blieb er und antwortete auch freundlich wenn ihn jemand etwas fragte.

Als Harry später ins Haus rollte um sich einen Pulli zu holen folgte Hannes seinem Bruder und ging dann vor dessen Rollstuhl in die Knie und drückte den Jungen einfach fest an sich. "Du fehlst mir kleiner.", meinte er lächelnd und strich Harry dann eine Träne von der Wange, „He, nicht weinen, wir sind immer für dich da, Leo und ich werden immer da sein, wenn du uns brauchst, auch wenn wir nun selbst dabei sind Familien zu gründen."

„Ich weiß..", schniefte Harry leise, „doch ich hab Angst, Angst, das wir uns kaum noch sehen, ich meine, ich bin in Hogwarts und ihr immer irgendwo anders. Wenn ich Ferien hab sind meistens irgendwelche Turniere auf anderen Kontinenten oder sonst wo."

Harry sah auf, „ihr sollt natürlich ein eigenes Leben haben, das habe ich ja auch, aber ich vermisse euch einfach."

Er wischte sich nun die letzten Tränen von den Wangen, „Lass uns zurück, ja? Dad macht sich wegen Lily viele Sorgen, er glaubt nicht wirklich, dass sie aufgeben wird. Außerdem ist er schon so lange alleine, ich meine, er hat seit Lily keine Beziehung mehr gehabt. Er ist zuviel alleine."

Johannes musste über den plötzlichen Wandel in dem Gespräch grinsen, „Keine Angst, Dad ist glücklich, er ist alt genug um zu wissen was er will.." Doch im Stillen gab Hannes seinem Bruder Recht, aber vielleicht wussten sie einfach nicht genug über ihren Vater.

Harry bekam nichts von den Gedanken seines Bruders mit und rollte vor ihm zurück auf die Terrasse.

Einige Tage später als James seinem Sohn gerade mit dessen Übungen half, sah Harry seinen Vater an. „Ich will nach den Ferien zurück nach Hogwarts, ich darf mir von dieser Frau meine Zukunft nicht ruinieren lassen, sie will doch nur, dass ich Angst habe."

James sah Harry erst verwirrt an, dann nickte er lächelnd, „das habe ich mir Gedacht, Albus hat auch an dich geglaubt und sich nicht um einen Ersatz für dich gekümmert, ihm war klar, das du wieder kommst."

"He", kam es von Harry, ehe dieser sich richtig aufsetzte, dank der Übungen konnte er seine Beine schon bewegen, nur halten konnten sie den Jungen noch nicht, das würde aber wohl nicht mehr lange dauern.

„Kann Draco bald kommen, er hat jetzt doch auch Ferien und will bestimmt nicht die ganze Zeit zuhause oder bei seinen Großeltern sein." James nickte grinsend, „Ruf ihn einfach an, er kann solange bleiben wie er will, ich denke doch, das er zu deinem Geburtstag auch hier bleiben soll?"

Harry nickte und setzte sich in seinen Rollstuhl. „Dann ruf ich ihn jetzt an", der Junge rollte zum Telefon und wählte die Nummer seines Freundes, James zog sich nun diskret zurück und stieg unter die Dusche, denn er hatte Harry versprochen heute mit ihm einkaufen zu gehen, da der Junge in den letzten Monaten fast zehn Zentimeter gewachsen und der Junge brauchte neue Sachen.

Eine Stunde später saßen die beiden im Auto und fuhren in die Stadt. „Können wir auch gleich nach neuer Schulkleidung suchen, dann müssen wir nicht noch mal nach London.

James sah seinen Sohn an und nickte daraufhin, er wusste, dass dieser sich beim Einkaufen oft unwohl fühlte, weil er immer von allen Seiten angestarrt wurde.

„Dann lass uns diese zu erst kaufen, dann kümmern wir uns um den Rest, vielleicht finden wir ja auch noch ein Geburtstagsgeschenk." „Wirklich?", Harry strahlte, er wusste schon was er gerne hätte, es war eigentlich etwas einfaches.

Die beiden ließen sich viel Zeit beim Einkaufen und Harry hatte seit langem Spaß daran, denn da er sich nun einigermaßen bewegen konnte, konnte er einige Dinge auch anprobieren, ohne dabei eine Ewigkeit zu brauchen. Am späten Nachmittag hatten sie die nötige Schulkleidung und eine Menge anderer Dinge beisammen und saßen, nachdem alles im Auto verstaut war in einem kleinen gemütlichen Restaurant.

„Hast du dir etwas überlegt?" James sah seinen Sohn fragend an, denn er hatte die ganze Zeit selbst überlegt, was Harry sich wohl wünschen würde.

„Ich würde gerne mit dir alleine in den Urlaub fliegen, aber erst, wenn ich wieder laufen kann. Am liebsten nach Frankreich an den Atlantik." Verwundert sah James den Jungen an, dann nickte er jedoch lächelnd. „Selbstverständlich machen wir das, wenn es soweit ist suchen wir uns gemeinsam ein Ziel aus und fliegen dann in den nächsten Ferien dort hin.

Harry strahlte und machte sich dann über sein Essen her.

Als sie später zuhause saßen fasste Harry sich ein Herz und stellte die Frage, die ihn schon länger beschäftigte: „Dad, fühlst du dich eigentlich nicht manchmal einsam? Ich meine, du bist seit Jahren alleine."

Bis Bald, eure Sternen

PS: und vergesst die netten kleinen Kommis nicht.


	19. Chapter 19

Das Leben geht weiter

James sah seinen Sohn verwundert an und wurde leicht rot, dies ließ den jüngeren schmunzeln, doch das Jungengesicht wurde sofort wieder ernst. James war verwundert, denn eigentlich hatte er diese Frage eher von Leonie oder Johannes erwartet, nicht aber von seinem Jüngsten, nicht das es ihn störte, doch wusste er nicht, wie Harry reagieren würde.   
„Nun ich...ich komme klar", meinte er dann schnell, wobei ihm klar war, das Harry ihm das nicht abnehmen würde, denn dazu konnte sein Sohn die Menschen um sich herum zu gut lesen.  
„Niemand ist gerne alleine Dad und du erst recht nicht..", stellte der kleine Lockenkopf fest. „Nun sag schon ich spür doch, dass es da wen gibt. warum erzählst du das nicht, vertraust du uns so wenig, ich meine wir sind doch eine Familie, oder?" Erschrocken sah James seinen Sohn an und schloss ihn dann einfach in den Arm, „natürlich vertraue ich euch und ich liebe euch…Ich habe einfach nichts gesagt, weil ich in letzter Zeit soviel anderes im Kopf hatte. Doch ich verspreche dir, das du, wenn du wirklich willst, sie bald kennen lernen kannst."  
Harry hatte sich an seinen Vater gelehnt und blickte nun auf, „ich weiß nicht, ich meine, ich hätte gerne mal jemanden der wie eine Mutter ist, auch wenn ich von der Person Mutter erstmal genug habe, aber einfach jemanden, der da ist, nicht, das ich euch nicht lieb hab, aber man kann ja nie genug Menschen gerne haben.., und solange du mir keine zweite große Schwester als neue Mutter vor die Nase setzt, hab ich kein Problem.. Auch und sie muss mich akzeptieren." Bei diesen Worten fiel James ein Stein vom Herzen und er musste grinsen, denn er war sich tief in seinem Inneren sicher, das Sue die richtige war und auch gut in die Familie passen würde. Auch wenn er das noch nicht ganz zugeben würde, denn immerhin war er lange allein gewesen und seine Kinder, vor allem Harry mussten sich erst an den Gedanken, dass es eine neue Frau im Leben ihres Vaters gab gewöhnen. „Keine Angst, Sue ist nur drei Jahre jünger als ich, also keine Panik... Sie wird dich, euch mögen, da bin ich mir sicher und wenn nicht, dann ist sie auch nicht die richtige für mich.

Doch bevor wir das Thema vertiefen habe ich noch etwas anderes wichtiges, was ich gerne mit dir besprechen würde.. Ich habe mit einer Reha-Klinik gesprochen, die sich auf Fälle wie deinen spezialisiert haben. Sie bieten die eine fünf Wochen lange Kur an, doch du musst dich schnell entscheiden, wir müssten in drei Tagen dort sein….dann hast du noch drei Wochen Ferien, wenn wir wieder zurückkommen, in denen du tun und lassen kannst was du willst, solange du auf dich aufpasst..  
„Wirklich?", begeistert sah Harry seinen Vater an, „ich kann dort hin und du kommst mit..., ich werde dort viel Zeit haben und trainieren können mit Menschen, die das gelernt haben und anderen, denen es so geht wie mir?"  
„So ist es kleiner..", James gab seinem Sohn einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
„Und du kommst mit, wir fahren da zusammen hin?" Harry sah seinen Vater mit großen Augen an. „Genau kleiner, auch wenn wir ich nicht weiß, ob wir viel von einander haben werden."  
"Das ist mir egal, Hauptsache du bist in meiner Nähe und wir haben ein bisschen Zeit für einander, denn wenn ich wieder in die Schule muss sehen wir uns ja wohl erst Weihnachten wieder, abgesehen von dem Gerichtstermin…aber den haben wir ja noch nicht…" der Junge sah seinen Vater an uns lächelte leicht.  
„Außerdem will ich endlich wieder laufen können, auch wenn es erst nur kleine Strecken und die auch mit Hilfe sind, ist es mir egal…"  
James sah seinen Sohn warm an, „Du schaffst das, da bin ich sicher, wir helfen dir alle und dann wirst du bald wieder durch die Gegend toben können, ganz sicher…Du schaffst doch alles, was du dir vornimmst, warum soll es jetzt anders sein als sonst.."  
Der Junge strahlte und ließ sich von seinem Vater drücken.

In den nächsten Tagen waren Vater und Sohn mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt, denn es gab noch viele Dinge die bedacht und besorgt werden mussten, vor allem für Harry. Der Junge brauchte Sportsachen, die bequem waren und ihm viel Bewegungsfreiheit gaben. Auch wenn sie erst vor kurzem einkaufen waren genoss Harry die erneute Shoppingtour mit seinem Vater, noch vor einigen Monaten hatte er solche Dinge gehasst, jetzt macht es ihm Spaß.  
Am Abend bevor es losging lag Harry schon früh im Bett, doch schlafen konnte der Junge nicht, daher hatte er sein Tagebuch hervorgeholt und begonnen zu schreiben, in den letzten Wochen hatte er dies stark vernachlässigt und wollte es jetzt nachholen.  
Er hatte am Nachmittag erst mit seinen Geschwistern, die ihm viel Glück gewünscht hatten telefoniert, dann mit Draco. Der blonde hatte seinem Freund zugehört und ihm dann versprochen ihn wenn der kleinere wieder zuhause war zu besuchen und die letzten Ferien Wochen dann mit ihm zu verbringen und ihm die Sachen, die sie in den Wochen, die Harry in der Schule verpasst hatte durchzugehen, wenn der kleine Fragen hatte. Wobei sie eigentlich beide wussten, das das eher nicht der Fall sein würde.   
James saß unterdessen im Wohnzimmer und dachte über die letzten Jahre nach, was er seinem jüngsten alles angetan hatte, langsam wanderten seine Gedanken jedoch zu Sue.  
Er hatte sie mittags angerufen und ihr gesagt, das er für einige Wochen unterwegs sein und sich danach gerne mit ihr treffen würde um ihr Harry vorzustellen.  
Die Frau hatte ihren Freund beruhigt und den beiden viel Glückgewünscht und im versichert, das sie sich auf das Treffen freute.

Als die beiden ihr Ziel am nächsten Nachmittag erreichten war der Junge aufgeregt, die ließ James grinsen, denn so hatte er Harry lange nicht erlebt.  
„Beruhig dich kleiner…es wird schon schief gehen.."  
"Jaja, Dad, aber es ist hier doch einfach toll…", der Junge deutete auf das große Gebäude vor ihnen. Es war ein großes modernes Haus, das viel Freundlichkeit ausstrahlte.  
James parkte den Wagen und holte dann, während Harry sich in seinen Rollstuhl setzte die Taschen aus dem Kofferraum.  
Die nächsten fünf Wochen waren sehr anstrengend für Harry, manchmal dachte er sogar darüber nach aufzugeben, doch sein Vater half ihm und so hielt Harry die anstrengenden Übungsstunden durch. James war bei vielen dabei, denn zuhause mussten sie die Übungen weiterführen, denn fünf Wochen reichten ja einfach nicht um es Harry zu ermöglichen bald wieder richtig laufen zu können.  
Als Harry dann einige Tage vor Ende den ersten Schritt machen konnte liefen dem Jungen Freudentränen über die Wangen.  
„Ich hab es geschafft Dad..", der Junge fiel seinem Vater um den Hals. „Ich habe es geschafft, bald werde ich richtig laufen können, ich werde mit den anderen herumrennen können. Mit Draco Volleyball spielen  
„Ich bin so stolz auf dich kleiner..", James drückte seinen Sohn fest an sich und lächelte dann, als die Therapeutin leise den Raum verließ um den beiden einen Moment zu geben um das Erfolgserlebnis alleine ein wenig genießen zu können.  
„Nun mal nicht so eilig kleiner, erstmal muss du dich wohl ein wenig länger auf den Füßen halten können", meinte der Mann lächelnd und half Harry dann sich zu setzen, denn der Junge war völlig fertig, der Tag war wirklich anstrengend für ihn gewesen.  
„Aber in den nächsten Tagen haben wir ja noch ein bisschen Zeit zum üben und ich bin mir sicher, das du in Hogwarts auch genug Hilfe finden wirst."  
Harry nickte lächelnd, „bestimmt, denn Dray will unbedingt, das ich mal mit ihm spiele.."  
Als die beiden sich einige Tage später auf den Heimweg machten war Harry nervös, denn sein Vater hatte ihm erzählt, das Sue sie in einigen Tagen besuchen würde, denn sie wollte Harry unbedingt kennen lernen, davor hatte der Junge irgendwie Angst, auch die Aussicht, das Draco ihn besuchen würde konnte ihn nicht wirklich aus den dunklen Gedanken reißen. James machte sich Sorgen, vielleicht war es doch einfach noch zu früh für Harry, der Junge hatte in den letzen Monaten so viel durch machen müssen und nun überfiel er ihn einfach mit so etwas. Er seufzte leise, als er die Taschen ins Haus trug, er fühlte sich schlecht, hatte er Harry doch versprochen für ihn da zu sein und nun überfiel er den Jungen einfach mit so etwas, es hätte ihm doch auffallen müssen, das der Junge, obwohl er so sorglos tat, innerlich immer noch aufgewühlt war. Natürlich hatte Harry in der Reha auch Gespräche mit einer Psychologin, doch darüber hatte Harry nicht mit dieser gesprochen…

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte der Junge mehr oder weniger in seinem Zimmer, James sah seinen Sohn nur zum essen und zu den Übungen, bei denen er Harry half.  
James machte sich genauso wie die Geschwister des Jungen Sorgen um den Jungen, doch dieser schüttelte immer nur den Kopf, denn er wusste selbst nicht wirklich, was mit ihm los war. Er freute sich doch für seinen Vater, dieser hatte es doch genauso, wie seine Geschwister und er verdient jemanden zu haben, der ihn glücklich machte.

Harry? Kleiner?", James trat leise in das Zimmer seines Sohnes und sah diesen am Fenster sitzen, er trat zu ihm und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare.  
„Was ist nur los mit dir kleiner.., du wirst immer stiller, ich dachte du freust dich schon auf Draco…"  
Der Junge blickte seinen Vater an, „tu ich doch, immerhin kommt er in zwei tagen, aber ich weiß auch einfach nicht, was mit mir los ist.   
Ich freu mich doch auch Sue heute Abend kennen zulernen, aber irgendwie habe ich ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch, das hat aber nichts mit Draco, dir, Leo, Hannes, Sue oder sonst jemandem zu tun….  
Es ist wie eine Vorahnung…was wenn etwas schlimmes passiert.."  
James sah seinen Sohn an und drückte ihn an sich, „was soll den passieren Engelchen? Wir sind doch immer alle für dich da und Lily wird so schnell nicht mehr in deine Nähe kommen können..  
Keiner lässt dich mehr alleine, warum sollten wir auch, du bist doch unser Sonnenschein und Draco liebt dich auch, sonst würde er es doch nicht sagen, oder..?"  
„Du hast ja Recht Dad, ich seh wohl wieder Gespenster, oder? Ich meine es ist doch dumm sich um alles Sorgen zumachen.."  
„Nun kleiner, da hast du recht, aber ich kann dich verstehen, es ist nicht einfach, nach allem, was du durch gemacht hast und dir angetan wurde..."  
„Danke Dad…aber du hast recht, doch am besten hl ich jetzt den Kopf aus dem Sand, denn immerhin will ich Sue ja nicht gleich verschrecken.."  
"Ach kleiner, das machst du schon nicht, sie wird dich mögen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Warum auch nicht,...dich muss man einfach mögen…"  
Harry lächelte leicht und setzte sich dann in seinen Rollstuhl, „wann kommt Sue denn, immerhin ist es schon …18Uhr…", fügte er mit einem Blick auf die Uhr hinzu..  
„Sie wollte um halb sieben hier sein, was meinst du, sollen wir schon mal ins Wohnzimmer gehen?"  
Der Junge nickte leicht und rollte dann aus dem Raum uns Wohnzimmer, hier schnappte er sich eine Zeitung und versuchte zu lesen, dies gelang ihm aber einfach nicht, er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren.

„Kann ich dir noch was helfen Dad?" James sah seinen Sohn lächelnd an und nickte dann, „du kannst, wenn du willst den Tisch decken..", kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, war sein Sohn verschwunden und man hörte leisen klappern aus der Küche.  
James schüttelte nur den Kopf und als es klingelte erhob er sich und öffnete die Tür, als Sue dann vor ihm stand schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er nahm sie einfach in den Arm, „hallo Süße…ich hab dich vermisst.."  
„Das hoffe ich doch, denn ich hab dich auch vermisst. Ich hoffe, das die letzten Wochen erfolgreich waren, für dich und den kleinen.."  
„Das waren sie, jetzt komm aber erstmal rein, dann lernst du ihn auch kennen", er nahm ihr die Jacke ab und führte sie dann zu Harry in die Küche, „Harry kleiner..", der Junge drehte seinen Stuhl um und sah den beiden lächelnd entgegen, „Dad….Sue.."  
„Hallo Harry..", Sue sah den Jungen freundlich an und reichte ihm dann die Hand, ehe sie sich von James an den Tisch führen ließ, James sah seinen Sohn warm an und half ihm dann auf die Küchenbank. Als die beiden saßen stellte er das Essen auf dem Tisch und reichte seinem Sohn dann einen vollen Teller, denn die Ärzte waren immer noch der Ansicht, dass dieser mehr essen sollte. „Dad..", der Junge sah seinen Vater beleidigt an, denn seiner Ansicht nach war er für dies einfach zu alt.  
„Ich hab dich auch lieb kleiner", kam es grinsend von James, welcher sich nun mit seinem Teller beschäftigte. „Gemein..", kam es von Harry, doch dann begann er zu essen, denn Hunger hatte er, immerhin übte er jeden Tag fleißig und lange.  
Sue beobachtete Vater und Sohn mit warmen Augen, sie spürte, das die beiden sich gern hatten und das ihr Freund sich um seinen Sohn sorgte, obwohl man Harry ansah, das dieser ganz gut auf sich selbst auspassen konnte..  
Sie musste leise lachen, was Vater und Sohn dazu bewegte ihren Gast verwundert anzusehen. „Ihr seit süß..", meinte Sue, nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatte und blickte die beiden warm an, ehe sie sich nun auch ihrem Essen zu wand. Die beiden Potters blickten die Frau noch einen Moment an ehe sie auch weiter aßen.  
Nach dem essen setzten die Drei sich ins Wohnzimmer und Sue unterhielt sich mit Harry über dessen Interessen, der Junge öffnete sich zur Verwunderung seines Vaters sofort. Doch genau das zeigte James, das Sue in die Familie passte.

Es war schon spät, als James bemerkte, dass sein Sohn kaum noch die Augen offen halten konnte und ihn ins Bett schickte. „Ich dachte, du wolltest Draco morgen überraschen, wie es im Moment aussieht wirst du morgen, wenn er kommt noch tief und fest schlafen..", meinte er lächelnd und ging vor dem Rollstuhl in die Knie.  
„Und keine Angst, Sue kommt bestimmt noch mal wieder, bevor du zurück in die Schule musst….", er blickte zu seiner Freundin, welche lächelnd nickte und Harry dann eine gute Nacht wünschte….

Harry ließ sich von seinem Vater ins Bett helfen, denn er war so müde, das er das nicht mehr alleine hinbekommen hätte, ohne Gefahr zulaufen, sich zu verletzen. „Schlaf gut kleiner..", James gab seinem Sohn einen Kuss und verließ dann leise den Raum und ging zurück zu Sue.  
Warm lächelnd nahm er sie in den Arm und küsste sie zärtlich, „du hast sein Herz ja im Sturm erobert..", meinte er und küsste sie erneut.  
Sue lächelte, „ich mag ihn, er ist süß, man muss ihn einfach gerne haben…wenn deine anderen beiden auch so sind, dann kannst du dich wirklich glücklich schätzen..", sie gab James einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Und wie es scheint bin ich wieder eingeladen…"  
„Bist du", meinte James zärtlich, „was meinst du, willst du heute Nacht hier bleiben…oder musst du morgen früh arbeiten.."  
„Keine Angst, ich habe Spätschicht und ich bleibe gerne, vielleicht lerne ich dann ja noch Draco kennen, denn wie es aussieht, scheint dein Sohn ihn ja sehr zu lieben.."  
„Das tut er, auch wenn er sich noch nicht ganz sicher ist, wie er mit den Gefühlen umgehen soll, aber das kommt, da bin ich mir sicher. Draco lässt ihm die Zeit die er braucht, immerhin ist er auch schon ein Jahr älter als Harry, na ja eigentlich sind es eineinhalb…er ist schon 15, aber Harry wird ja in vier Tagen 14."  
Sue grinste nur und kuschelte sich dann an ihren Freund, wenig später lagen die beiden aneinandergekuschelt im Bett.


End file.
